A Little Prince in the Darkness
by DragonRiderNinja
Summary: A ten year old boy with a imagination as big as his heart and a mothers eternal love in the beginings of WWII left at a british country boarding school he must find the courage and the spirit that would never surrender within him to face uncommon trials
1. Jake Tanaka

"Things seem very… wet here" Jake Tanaka said looking out the window of the carriage to the rainy Nottingham night missing the land of his birth as the lit lamp posts went by.

Jake was taller than his friends back home with lighter skin like his mother then the common oval skin. He had long black hair like his father that he had tied back and he also had his father's narrow eyes but instead of dark they were a deep ocean green.

He sighed in remembering his and his mother's house in the mountainous region of Japan. It had been a small house that his father had built for them just before he and his mother had gotten married.

His mother had come to Japan on an English trade mission with her wealthy family of a lord when she was a young lady. His father had been the head of the Emperors body guards and his teacher. His mother had fallen in love with Japan so much that she married his father after two years of a secret relationship.

His father died when he was a small child defending his mother's honor. Just before the other guards came to help Jake and his mother they watched as his father was stabbed to death. That was a sad time for both of them but his mother always said that if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have made it.

Then not too long ago they had gotten word of Japan's invasion into China, Germany's taking over Poland and Austria so his mother volunteered for duty as an Army nurse. Before they had left Jake had gone to his Shidoshi to talk to him about his teaching. He closed his eyes remembering.

_"Shidoshi when I go to England how am I going to continue with your teachings," Jake had said sitting on his knees at his Shidoshi's table._

_His Shidoshi poured them both tea. "Jake-san you are my best student and I wish half of my pupils push themselves as hard as you do," he had said. _

_Jake had looked away. "Maybe it's my English side," he had said._

_Shidoshi chuckled a little. "Perhaps it is but know this there is very little I have left to teach you," he said pouring their tea._

_Jake looked up at him. "Then I am shinobi?" Jake asked. _

_Shidoshi looked at him. "Almost, but you have one final test it will have to be something you have to do on your own," he said then raised his cup of tea and Jake followed suit. _

_"Until we meet again and remember follow the Bushisido," Shidoshi said. _

_"I will honor the code," Jake said and they drank their tea._

They had left Tokyo harbor by steam boat with Jake earning many stares in the city and on the ship. He had enjoyed the trip across the ocean and had earned many friends in the crew and with the ship's captain. Each night for a few hours he practiced on deck after making sure that no prying eyes were watching him. Then he would return to his and his mother's quarters until they had landed in London harbor then boarded a train for Nottingham.

As the memories faded he turned to look at his mother her army uniform gleaming in the lamp light and he fidgeted in his over coat. "It certainly is different here the day seems almost like night and I miss the Bonsai Trees around the house" he said.

She nodded. "So do I, my little Prince" she said.

Jake lowered his eyes and looked out the window again. "What's wrong Jake?" his mother asked.

He looked at her. "Do you really think that I'm, a Prince?" he asked.

She smiled down at him then held him in her arms. "No matter where each of us are you will always be to me my little Prince," she said and kissed his forehead.

He smiled up at her as the carriage came to a stop he looked out at the wrought iron gates with a coat of arms. He heard the coach man say a few words to someone he couldn't see, then the gates on metal hinges slowly started to open with squeaks and clangs. When the gates were fully open the carriage jutted forward and circled with the drive until it came to a stop next to a set of marbles steps.

The foot men climbed down from the back of the carriage opened the door and put the steps down.

One held his hand out for his mother and she took it and he helped her down and she thanked him, and Jake followed her as he put his hat on. After thanking the footman Jake turned to look up at the giant stone old fashioned building that would be his school.

It was about four stories tall with multiple chimneys like the two buildings on either side of it with a coned shaped roofed tower that jutted closest to one of the buildings to the right. All in all it look somewhat like a old gothic church that half way through construction they decided to turn into a school. At the base was an iron fence on either side of the stairs that stopped at the base of the next set of stairs and right next to the door bell was a faded brass plaque.

A shiver ran up Jake's spine and he shook a little. "I don't like it here but I guess a Shinobi must make the best of things" he said looking at his mother.

She smiled own at him as they mounted the steps to the school and Jake read the words on the Plaque 'Mr. Abraham's School for Young Gentlemen' and his mother rang the doorbell. After a moment the door opened and a kind faced man appeared and after first smiling he stood aside to the room behind him which was lit by candle and gas lamps.

"Hello you must be the Tenakas? Welcome, welcome," he said then stepped aside bowing them in.

His mother smiled and the two stepped inside and Jake took off his hat. "Actually sir it's Ta-naka," his mother corrected in an undertone.

Jake looked around the entrance hall as the grandfather clock to his right chimed the hour. It was quite large with an ornate rug in the center, a small table with flowers in a fancy vase sat in the center of the rug. Surrounding the rug was highly polished ebony wood and against the wall was a staircase with a rug down the middle and a mahogany railing. Above the stairs was pictures of previous students. Beside the staircase was a hall that led to other rooms of the building.

He bowed his head. "My apologizes," he muttered back.

Jake smiled at him. "No need for apologizes it can be a difficult name to pronounce Mr. Abraham" he said.

He looked at Jake. "Why you must be Jake…. Ah… pardon me if I'm wrong but I believed that you came from Japan?" he asked.

Jake looked at his clothes, which was comprised of a pair of black pants, a button up shirt, a black jacket, and black leather shoes.

He then looked up at him. "Well we thought me coming all this way in my traditional clothing would be awkward. We did a little shopping on our way here Mr. Abraham" he said.

He smiled at Jake. "Well you certainly have embraced your English heritage and I'm not…" he said.

"Lady Tanaka"

The three of them turned to the stairs to look at a man and Jake got the same feeling that he got about the house. Cold, everything in its place, and not welcoming.

Jake gulped lightly as the man lightly descended down the stairs, his neat hair and spotless clothes barely moving. His mirror shined shoes clicked on the hard wood as he walked toward them and extended his hand to his mother with a smile.

"Welcome Lady Tanaka I am Sir Abraham I hope you found everything satisfactory so far?" he asked as his mother took his hand and he kissed it.

She smiled at him. "Everything looks wonderful" she said and he bowed, then his eyes drifted down to Jake.

Sir Abraham bent down putting his hands on his knees. "And you must be Jake. My, what a handsome young man you are" he said.

Jake blinked, _handsome? Usually they just call me half-breed and I'm not handsome, besides he's lying I can see it in his eyes_ he thought.

Jake put on a smile and bowed "it's a pleasure it meet you Sir Abraham" he said politely.

Sir Abraham nodded. "What a fine young gentleman and I see you have met my brother Joseph" he said standing straight.

Jake shook hands with Joseph again and Sir Abraham waved his hand at a pair of double doors. "This way to my office if you please" he said and he led the way.

Once inside Sir Abraham sat behind a giant Mahogany desk with lion clawed feet. While Joseph stood by the side Jake and Lady Tanaka took seats in front of Sir Abraham's desk. Jake looked around the office with his eyes as he rested one leg on his lap and it was as neat and orderly as its owner and its occupant. He listened a little bit as Sir Abraham and Lady Tanaka went over a few details about his room and his horse in the stables.

"…So everything is in order just as you requested Lady Tanaka," Sir Abraham said leaning on his desk his finger tips together.

She nodded. "Thank you and I'm sure Jake will do splendidly in your school Sir Abraham whenever he's not studying something he's got his nose in a book and he doesn't read them he eats them word for word. He even sometimes makes up his own stories so fast its hard even for me to keep track" she said then looked at Jake.

Sir Abraham nodded. "Well I'm sure of that too, now lets go see the room" he said standing up.

They followed him up stairs to the third floor and stopped a door on the right hand side. The room was very neat and orderly with trunks of Jake's things with one long thin box and a somewhat large rectangular box that been sealed with a thin cord with a Japanese knot. Jake looked at this boxes for a second before returning to scan the room.

Like down stairs it had ebony wood floors with a rug covering most of the surface of the floor and the wall had blue wall paper with little flora-de-les. In the center of the room was a small round table with a lace cover. Off to the right was a fire place with a roaring fire in it with a brass gate and wood holder and in front of the fireplace was a sofa with birds and other things sewed into the design. In the opposite wall in front of them was a giant window with a cushioned seat.

Jake smiled a little when he saw the book cases filled with his and new books against the walls. He stepped inside and in the middle he looked to an open door to the bed room which had a wooden bed with a quilt cover. Standing straight with his hands behind his back was man servant who appeared to be of French decent.

Jake walked into the room and bowed lightly to the man servant who bowed back to him and Jake saw the surprise in his eyes.

Jake put his hand on the frame. "Does the bed look comfortable enough young master Jacob?" the man servant asked.

Jake looked at him and nodded. "Yes very comfortable just a little taller than what I'm used to and you can just call me Jake Mr.…." Jake said.

The man servant clicked his heels together in salute. "DuCaun, Alan DuCaun young master Jake" DuCaun said.

Smiling Jake walked up to him and took his hand. "Just Jake I am no man's master" he said and DuCaun just stared.

Jake turned at the sound his name and after bowing again to DuCaun turned and went back into the living room.

Sir Abraham and his mother were standing in the middle of the room and he bent down to look Jake in the eye. "Well is the room satisfactory young sir?" he asked.

Jake nodded. "Yes very satisfactory Sir Abraham" he said.

Sir Abraham stood straight then looked at Lady Tanaka. "We will give the two of you a moment alone" he said and he waved DuCaun forward and the three of them bowed themselves out.

Jake waked close to Lady Tanaka and she knelt down to hold him in her arms. "In case you weren't listening I made sure you had the very best" she said into his ear.

They broke apart and Jake went to run his finger along the sofa. "I'm just one test away from being a Shinobi I hear and see everything" he said.

Jake turned to Lady Tanaka and she smiled at him. "I know you want to know what are in those boxes. Why don't you go sit in the window seat and I'll bring them to you" she said and Jake nodded and went and sat down.

He smiled at the view of the city with Nottingham Castle, and The Trees of Sherwood Forest. He opened the window and the forest air brushed his nose and he breathed in deeply as he scanned the windows position from the roof and how steep it was.

He turned when he heard Lady Tanaka come close carrying the boxes in her arms and sat down next to him.

She smiled at him. "Why don't you open this one first" she said handing him the longer one.

Jake took it and broke the seal and opened the lid and gapped at the gleaming Katana tied into its black sheath. He picked it up out of the box holding it in his hands like it was made of glass.

"This was your father's, he would have wanted you to have it. He always told me that about a thousand years ago The Emperor had it made for his family. It has served his family well and has always been passed from father to son and now it's yours," she said.

Jake looked at her a tear slipped out of his eye and down his cheek. "I'll keep it safe for my father and our clan" he said.

She smiled at him as he put the Katana back and closed the lid and she handed him the other box. "This is from me" she said.

Jake took it in his lap and opened the top and looked inside and a smile spread across his face and he gapped like a fish out of water. He reached inside and pulled out a Bonsai Tree which leaned far to the right with a twist like a snake rising out of the grass and branches that stretched the length of the pot longer on one side. The leaves gave an umbrella or mushroom top look.

He looked up at Lady Tanaka lost for words and she nodded "keep it safe and healthy" she said and he nodded and went and placed it on the round table.

"Why do they do this and treat us like this?" he asked as he straightened the Bonsai Tree on the table.

"I guess it's because we're wealthy" Lady Tanaka said.

Jake frowned and looked at her "what does that mean to be wealthy and all?" he asked.

She frowned and laughed a little "that's a good question because I don't know" she said and he turned to look at her.

She knelt down again and took his upper arms in her hands "I love you my son" she said.

He smiled at her "and I love you mama now and always" he said then dropped his gaze.

She cupped his chin and raised his gaze to meet hers "what is it?" she asked.

"I fear we may never see each other again" he said.

She looked at him "come with me" she said nodded back toward the window seat.

They walked over and he sat on Lady Tanaka's lap and she pointed up at a star "you know what that star is?" she asked.

He nodded "the north star" he said.

She held him close and they looked at each other "just before your father died he told me that no matter where we were he would always be watching over us from that star. And whenever we are alone in the dark it will always be there to guide us to the light. So know this my son that I will be watching you from this star with him and each night we will both be wishing upon it and it will guide us back to each other's arms" she said looking at him.

He looked at her for a moment then held her close and she kissed the top of his head and he shifted his head to look at the door.

"What is it?" she asked.

Then a moment later there came a knock at the door "Lady Tanaka you must leave soon or you'll miss your train" came Sir Abraham's voice.

"I'll be out in a moment" she answered then looked at Jake who looked at her.

"I should have known you'd hear him coming" she muttered and Jake smiled which quickly faded and he ran his hand over her face.

Lady Tanaka closed her eyes at his touch "trying to memorize me by heart?" she asked him.

Jake shook his head "no I already know you by heart and now I know that you are there" he said pointing at the North Star.

"And here" he said placing his hand over his heart.

"As I am in here" he said and placed a hand over her heart.

Lady Tanaka cupped his face "let's not say good bye" she said then wiped a tear from her face.

"Be a strong Shinobi and don't weep for me" she said then stood and after a moment turned and walked out the door.

_Outside the room… _

Lady Tanaka stood outside the door for a moment then turned and walked down the hall and down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. She took her coat and hat from Sir Abraham and looked at him.

"Take good care of my son" she said.

He bowed to her "he is in the best of hands milady" he said.

Lady Tanaka nodded and opened the door and walked the stairs and stopped at the carriage and looked up at her son's room window and saw him there looking down at her.

_Back in the room…_

Jake sat on the window seat then he turned to walk over to the door and a second later there was a knock.

"Jake your mother is leaving you should come out to see her off" Joseph said then Jake locked the door and returned to the window seat.

He watched as his mother looked up at him then climbed into the carriage and the door was closed behind her. He watched as the carriage carried her away and through the gates, which closed behind it and she rounded the corner out of sight.

Jake blinked and a small tear ran down his cheek _I failed mama I shed a tear_ he thought.

_Back in Sir Abraham's office…_

"I wonder what happened to Mr. Jake when I went to get him to see his mother off all he did was lock the door not making a sound before or after. Even when I asked him a second time I never even heard him cry unlike some of the boys here, some of which even try to tear the house down" Joseph said to his brother as he sat in a chair opposite the desk.

"It's better this way" said Sir Abraham who was standing with his back to his brother looking out the window.

Joseph looked at him "a child as spoiled as he is would usually put the house in an uproar it's actually kind of… _liberating_" he said.

_Half an hour later…_

Jake had silently crept out of the window of his room to the top of the roof with his father's sword secured to his back. For a long while he sat on the roof against one of the chimneys. He kept his gaze lowered and the sword in his hands until he heard the whistle of a train and he stood up looking at the train station and saw the steam rise into the night and it moved down the tracks.

"Until we meet again my mother come home to me alive" he muttered as it passed out of his sight


	2. Of Lessons and Freinds

The next morning Jake woke from his dreams, and lowered his gaze when he remembered that his mother was gone. He rolled out of bed, and not remembering that the bed had legs he fell face first onto the floor. He hit with a small thud, and was partly covered by the sheets.

He pushed himself up, and shook his head. "Alright bed has legs I got to remember that," he muttered, and stood up.

He was starting to pull the sheets onto the bed when DuCaun rushed in. "Mr. Jake did you fall off the bed?" he asked concerned.

Jake smiled. "It's like I said yesterday, it's a little taller than what I'm used to," he said.

DuCaun smiled. "Well leave the bed to me I'll attend to it later, and I'm surprised it's barely sunrise and you're wide awake," he said then covered a small yawn.

Jake smiled, and looked out at the rising sun. "I'm just used to waking at this time, and I also have some… private matters to attend to. So would you be so kind, and leave me to it," Jake said, with a bow.

DuCaun looked at him for a moment, and then bowed back. "As you wish young sir," he said, and then left the room.

Jake sighed, then walked into the sitting room, and stripped off his pajama top, and did a full split with his ankles resting on the sofa, and coffee table. He held the split taking deep breaths, and exhales making various signs with his hands that had different meanings and purposes. When he was finished he was back on his feet, and moved the coffee table to the side, and practiced his style until the sun had completely risen, and he heard people move in the other rooms.

He had barely gotten the coffee table back in its original spot when DuCaun knocked at his door.

"Come in," Jake said, politely wiping some sweet from his face.

DuCaun came in with a smile. "Mr. Jake I hope that your private matters went well?" he asked.

Jake smiled, and bowed. "Quite well thank you," he said.

About ten minutes later Jake stood in front of his mirror wearing his uniform, and he kept tugging at the collar.

"Not quite what you're used to sir?" DuCaun asked watching him as he finished making the bed.

Jake looked at him, and shook his head. "No I'm used to something a little more… _loose_," he said.

DuCaun frown, and walked into the sitting room standing straight with his hands crossed behind him. "I thought Japan had taken steps to become a civilized country?" he asked.

Jake froze lowered his gaze with memories of home, and the conflict between those who want to preserve the past and the ones who want to modernize.

"Japan is like the lotus flower in the darkest of times it will always find a way to bloom. Even though there are some things that I disagree with the country of my birth in the end what has been wronged will be made right," Jake said, after a moment and DuCaun's frown deepened.

A few moments later after making sure that the bonsai had enough water for the day Jake left his room. As he was still slipping a finger into his collar he froze half way down the stairs, and listened.

"He must have arrived late last night,"

"I hear his mother is friends with the Emperor of Japan,"

"Did you see all his things?"

"They must be really rich,"

"I heard his mother met his father on a trade mission,"

"Ha well I heard that he, and his mother were thrown out of Japan because he was a half breed,"

"Half breed?"

Jake lowered his eyes before turning them to the ceiling _honorable father help me stand tall_ he thought, then as straight as an arrow he silently descended the rest of the stairs, and faced the dining room.

The other thirty or so students sitting at a long oval linen covered table turned to face him as he stood under the center of the arch, and he gave them a small bow. Then he walked down the right hand side, and took a seat in an empty chair on the right hand side of the of the head. He looked down at the empty plate before him, then at the sliver ware before picking up a fork, and looking at it closely missing chopsticks slightly, and some of the foods of home.

He closed his eyes thinking of the Kobbie Beef, Sweet Rice, Sushi, Nikujaga, Ramen, Sashimi, Gomaae, Korokee, and all the rest of his favorite dishes. He was jarred from his thoughts when he felt vibrations in his feet, and he opened his eyes, and he looked back at the arch, and he saw Sir Abraham, and his brother come into view. He sat straighter, and the rest of the students fell silent.

Jacob smiled at the students, and sat at the far end while his brother walked around, and took his seat next to Jake. Jakes eye's darted left, and right looking at the faces of the other students. He felt someone coming to his right, and he turned, and a moment later the door swung open, and a boy about Jake's age came out his back to them carrying a bowl almost too big for him.

He turned to face them, and Jake saw that he had slightly darkened skin almost like some of his friends back in Japan but not quite. He also had long black hair that he wore tied back, and over his shoulder. Before his eyes were turned down Jake saw that they were narrow slightly like his, and were dark brown unlike his ocean green.

Jake frowned at the ash and soot covered clothes he wore with an apron around his waist. Jake knew the station of this boy, and his eyes narrowed a little more when he also took note of the smallest smell of horse.

Jake's eyes looked at Sir Abraham _that boy may look strong but he's exhausted working both in the kitchen, and the stables if this keeps up he could die_ Jake thought.

Keeping his face bowed the boy started down the right hand lane first pouring porridge in Sir Abraham's bowl.

He, then turned, and poured some into Jake's bowl. "Domo Ari-Gato Gozimuse," Jake muttered.

There was an immediate intake of breath, and everyone looked at him some confused some shocked. Jake looked confused from one face to the other, and then looked at Sir Abraham who wore a stern face.

"Jake there is no talking at the table," he said, and Jake heard a slight edge to his voice.

Jake looked at him, and then in politeness lowered his gaze. "Forgive my not knowing Sir Abraham Sensei," he said.

Sir Abraham's head whipped to look at him. "What did you call me," he demanded.

Jake looked him in the eye a slight frown on his face as the boy continued, and other servants came out carrying other food.

"'Sensei' it means teacher a title of honor sir," Jake said.

Sir Abraham narrowed his gaze. "Well from now you will not address anyone in that tongue. You are in England not Japan, and you will conduct yourself as an Englishman is that understood," he said.

Jake's mouth opened _I'm to forget my father's blood, heritage, people, and clan_ he thought.

Jake turned to face the student in front of him. "I will sir but I will not forget my father's people, customs, and clan sir," he said, and he felt Sir Abraham's eyes boring into him.

Jake turned, and looked at the boy who glanced back at him before continuing on to the next student almost at the end of the table. The rest of them meal was continued in silence from everyone.

Throughout it Jake looked at everyone _I've had cheerier meals at funerals, and at least at my old school we were allowed to talk to each other at meals_ he thought.

At the end of the meal there as a knock at the door, and the boy reappeared, and walking in a dignified fashion walked under the arch, and bowed. Then he turned to the door, and walked out of sight, and Jake heard him open the door, and talk to someone. Then a moment later a well dressed man came in , and after looking at Sir Abraham walked up to stand between Sir Abraham and Jake.

Sir Abraham smiled at Jake. "Jake in light of your mother hiring a French manservant, and a Spanish man to take care of your horse Monsieur Chevalier here will educate you in both French, and Spanish," he said.

Jake suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "I believe Sir that she hired them believing that I would like them," he said, hoping not to sound rude.

Sir Abraham smiled but Jake saw the ice in his eyes. "Well you are a little boy who has been allowed much leniency. Is it that you do not like the idea of learning French, and Spanish" Sir Abraham said.

Jake shook his head. "No it's not that its just well... I never really learned... French or Spanish... I just," he said, trying to figure out how to explain politely.

He saw a vain throb in Sir Abraham's neck, and then he looked at Monsieur Chevalier. "'Please forgive him he was raised in the nation of Japan, and they can be somewhat stubborn, and proud,'" he said, in French.

Jake shook his head. "'No it's just that I'm trying to explain that I can speak fluent French, and Spanish sir my mother taught me,'" he said, first in French, then half way through switched to Spanish.

All eyes were on Jake in a heart beat, and Monsieur Chevalier looked at him his hand cupping his chin. For a couple of minutes the two talked in both French and Spanish in various degrees, and skill.

When he was finished he laughed a little. "Well measure Abraham from his dialect, and pronunciation there is very little I can teach him. Maybe if I can suggest he can tutor some of your younger students, and maybe help with your pronunciation," He said, looking at Sir Abraham who looked slightly red.

Jake, and the other students then left for their first class of the day: history. The day went smoothly for Jake with a couple people staring at him, and he heard a few muttering about his appearance, and some of his clothes that weren't part of the uniform.

They were entering the courtyard with their horses waiting for them and for their riding lesson. Jake was adjusting his riding gloves next to his black mustang when a boy approached him in fancy riding clothes. Jake had watched him through their classes, and had noticed that he had a rough time in remembering facts, and was picked on by both teacher and student alike.

The boy looked quite shy which showed as every step he took he shuffled his feet, and wrung his hands. He had a slightly round face with bright blue eyes which kept looking at him, then at the ground.

Deciding to take the initiative Jake stepped forward. "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

The boy turned brick red. "Ah my name is Henry Merrick," he said.

Jake smiled, and extended his hand. "Jake Tanaka of the clan Tanaka," he said, and Henry shook it.

Then Henry jumped, and whipped around as the instructor yelled. "HENRY MERRICK HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT YOU SHOULD NOT LEAVE YOUR HORSE UNATTENDED,"

Just before Henry rushed back to his horse's side Jake lightly grabbed him by his upper arm. "Come to my room later if you want to talk," he said, and Henry nodded.

When the class was assembled the instructor looked at the students around him. "Now today Alexander will be continuing with yesterday's lesson while I will work with the new student Mr. Jake. Now mount your horses everyone," he said, in a strong American accent.

Jake thinking that meant him as well after turning his back to the teacher took hold of his reins, and the base of his horse's mane and after taking a step back swung on to the saddle. He was slipping his feet into the stirrups when the instructor came up as the other students, and a boy who looked a few years older than Jake rode away.

He smiled up at him, and patted the neck of Jake's horse. "Well quite impressive Mr. Jake. Do you do a lot of riding back in Japan?" he asked, and Jake nodded.

"Yes Mr. Averon,"

He smiled. "Well, then I think it will be my duty as your instructor to see for myself the extent of your skill," he said, and then entered the stable.

Jake turned his horse, and a after a little while he watched as Mr. Averon came out with a grey stallion. He brought it next to Jake, and mounted up, and the two rode out of the courtyard, and into Nottingham. Jake smiled at the difference in the sun light. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mr. Averon watching him.

"Is it different here than back home?" he asked.

Jake nodded. "Somewhat different Sir but there is a lot of similarities," he said.

Mr. Averon nodded as a few people looked at them as they rode down the street in a light trot. "You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened at breakfast young Sir," he said.

Jake looked at him. "Just Jake sir as I told Monsieur DuCaun yesterday I am no man's master. As for this morning I should have been more forward. And one last thing sir , and I'm sorry if I'm offending you but I think Henry would respond better to a lighter hand than a firmer one," he said.

Mr. Averon nodded. "Yes he told me this morning , and you trying to be polite , and Sir Abraham can be somewhat… presumptuous , and perhaps you are right about Mr. Merrick it's just that sometimes he can be frustrating," he said.

Jake shrugged. "Aren't we all?" he asked.

Mr. Averon looked at him for a moment, then smiled, and nodded. "I guess so. Now how do you feel about a light gallop? But for not too long, you still have a fencing class in about an hour," he said, as they rode out of the city.

Jake nodded, and they dug their heels in, and took off toward the forest in a pounding of hooves. When they got back forty minutes later some of the other students looked at them as they rode back into the courtyard, and dismounted. The students left soon after that to prepare for their next class.

Jake stood in front of his mirror again as DuCaun put on the final touches of Jake's fencing uniform.

When he was finished, DuCaun smiled at his reflection. "You do look wonderful Mr. Jake," he said.

Jake smiled. "Thank you Monsieur DuCaun, I hope that… well…," Jake said, trying to find the right word to explain.

DuCaun smiled at him. "You studied fencing in Japan?" he asked.

Jake shook his head. "No, a form of Kenjutsu, the way of the Japanese sword. It was part of my old Sen … ah teacher's classes of my father's Clan's style. I just hope the sword master understands," he said, walking over to pick up his old practice boken.

DuCaun smiled. "I think he will understand, young Sir," as Jake weaved the boken around from one technique to the next, and smiled when the uniform did not hinder him.

Jake then picked up his fencing mask, and left the room with his boken in his hand at his side, and joined the rest of the students. The fencing room was a large room with tall windows, and hard wooden floors. Along the walls was a series of racks that held thin swords with a cup guard along with wooden swords with thick blades, and a straight guard but he couldn't see the cleaning tools for the students to prepare for class.

The sword master was waiting for them in the middle of the room wearing the same thing as them, and he frowned slightly in seeing Jake's boken.

Then he smiled at the assembled students. "Welcome everyone, now before we start today I would like for us all to welcome our new student Mr. Jake Tanaka," he said, and gave a few claps, and the class quickly followed suit.

Jake stood, and bowed to the Sword master. "Thank you Sen… Sir," he said.

The Sword Master smiled. "You can call me Mr. Nicolas if you want now, from the way you carry that wooden sword you've handled a sword before. Am I right?" he said.

Jake bowed. "Yes Mr. Nicolas, I have been training in my father's clan style since I was a small child Sir," he said.

Mr. Nicolas smiled, and nodded. "Would you mind giving us a small demonstration then, for even in England we have heard of the mighty Samurai," he said, and then went to the wall drawing a practice broadsword.

Jake bowed again. "It would be an honor sir, but my father's clan was Shinobi," he said.

Jake stepped into the middle of the room slipping his mask on, and got into a fighting stance the sword blade next to the side of his head.

"Sir is there a limit to the contact?" he asked.

Mr. Nicolas smiled. "Only taps to the head ok," he said, and Jake nodded.

They faced off against each other, and then Jake threw an attack to Mr. Nicolas's head whose arm was a blur to parry it. The next thing Mr. Nicolas was doubled up as Jake faster still twirled the sword in his hand, and threw the pommel into Mr. Nicolas's gut. He fell to one knee his sword still extended, and Jake side stepped, and brought his sword down hard onto the blade knocking it out of his hand.

Jake looked at him concerned, and twirled the boken until the blade ran along his arm, and he saw the other students gasp, and point at him.

"Sorry sir if I was being too strong…," he started but Mr. Nicolas shook his head.

"No it's ok with the padding, and I can take a hit. Don't worry. Let's try this again," he said, and Jake nodded, and put his sword to his side as they faced off again.

After a moment Jake attacked again, and Mr. Nicolas parried the blow, then in a flash Jake tapped him on the side of the head. Stunned by the blow Mr. Nicolas stumbled a little. Then Jake used the handle of the boken on Mr. Nicolas's shoulder, and his foot snaked behind him. Jake swept him on to his back hard onto the ground and thrusted the tip of his sword under Mr. Nicolas's neck.

Jake heard a couple people gasp, and after a moment helped Mr. Nicolas to his feet. "Again sir?" he asked, and after a moment Mr. Nicolas smiled with a nod.

The two faced each other, and after a moment Jake charged forward throwing blows. Mr. Nicolas parried the blows easily, and then Jake spun around. Mr. Nicolas charged forward. Jake nailed him with a turning side kick to the chest, and then Jake continued with the spin knocking Mr. Nicolas off his feet with a blow to the back of the legs, then in a flash Jake's sword was at Mr. Nicolas's throat.

After a moment Jake lowered his sword, and help Mr. Nicolas to his feet. "Sorry if I was a little rough sir," he said.

Mr. Nicolas smiled, and shook his head. "Think nothing of it. I like someone to best me every now and then. It gives me an opportunity to learn something new. And I've just learned that the Japanese swordsmen are true to their legend," he said.

Jake smiled, and bowed to him. "Thank you sir," he said, then rejoined the class, and he pretended not to hear their muttering excitedly.

For the rest of the class Jake either kept to himself, practicing his Clan's sword style or helping out some of the beginner students. At the end of class he stayed behind to help clean up. When he returned to his room and he put on his kimono, and took his father's sword out of its hiding spot with its stand, and placed them on the coffee table, and sat down on his knees.

He sat there for a while occasionally muttering a few words honoring his ancestors. His eyes darted to the door when he felt someone coming. He stood up, and picked up his father's sword, and hid it again, then returned to the living room.

"Its unlocked, you can come in," he said.

There was a moment of silence, then the knob turned, and Henry stepped inside, and looked at Jake. He looked at him for a moment then; Jake looked at himself, and smiled at his Kimono.

He looked back up at Henry. "Sorry I didn't know this would make you feel uncomfortable. Allow me to change. Please make yourself comfortable," he said, and he slipped into the bed room.

Ten minutes later he came out wearing a casual button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, jeans, and western boots and Henry looked at him from his seat.

Jake spread his arms. "Is this ok?" he asked.

Henry nodded. "Yeah it's very nice. You look like a rancher or someone from the American west," he said, as Jake took a seat in the chair by the fire.

"Is that good or bad?" Jake asked.

Henry shrugged. "No it's just from what I've heard of you that you would be more formal," he said.

Jake smiled, and nodded understanding where he was coming from as Henry looked over his shoulder at the book shelves.

"I guess one rumor was true; you have your own personal library," he said, getting up to look at the titles.

Jake followed him. "Yes my mama requested it from Sir Abraham because sometimes my head gets so full of my own stories that sometimes it feels like my head is going to explode. "Jake said, pulling a book from the shelf, and tapping it in his hand.

Henry stared at him. "You make up your own stories?" he asked in awe.

Jake nodded. "Don't you use your imagination?" he asked.

Henry lowered his gaze. "My father doesn't believe in imagination," he said.

Jake frowned. "Why?" he asked.

Henry turned, and walked to the fire to look into the flames. "He doesn't think imagination should be indulged because it has no use," he said.

Jake laughed a little, and walked over to stand by him. "But imagination is part of the magic that helped people like Thomas Edison make his light bulb, or Beethoven to make his master piece, or DaVinci to be the man he was," he said.

Henry looked at him. "'Magic'?" he asked.

Jake nodded. "Yes Henry, magic. You can't touch it, tame it, or see it but it will always be there to make sure things turn out right. "Jake said, and Henry looked at him deeply.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Is that an old Japanese saying?" he asked.

Jake looked at him for a moment. "No it's just something my mama told me once, and another thing she told me, above all else magic has to be believed for it to be real," he said.

Henry looked at him with a skeptical look on his face. "Ah I noticed that you struggled a little in your studies today" Jake said, and Henry blushed.

"My father is like a walking library, and he's almost embarrassed to say that I'm his son when I can't even remember a few words in French. He would love to have you as a son," Henry said.

Jake laughed a little. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. We all learn differently. I can help you if you want," he said, and Henry beamed.


	3. Nicolas

A month had passed since Jake and Henry became close friends. During that time, Jake grew to be quite popular with some of the other students both young and old as a story teller. He would enthrall fellow students with tales of great warriors, lovers, rulers, myths and legends from both his English and Japanese heritages.

They would listen to him in rapped attention as he sat on the window seat in his room that looked out on the forest or when on his knees by the fire pruning his bonsai tree. As time went on, the group listening to his stories grew to even include the school bully, Alexander.

Jake would tutor Henry and the results showed in class but sometimes Henry would still have some difficulties. One day the two were in Jake's room. He was just finishing pruning his bonsai while Henry sat in a chair near the fireplace. His friend asked about a problem he still didn't understand.

"Henry we went over this yesterday." Jake told his friend as he put away his pruning sheers in a table drawer and slide it closed. He went to a bookshelf and retrieved a book, taking it to the window seat to begin reading it.

Henry shrugged his shoulders. "I know! But you make it look so easy which it isn't for me.

Jake sighed and paused in his reading. "I've just always found it easy, now what did your father say about your new grades?" He asked, speaking the first part in English, the last in French.

"He told me he was pleased and thought a miracle had happened." Henry said in English.

Jake looked at him over the top of his book, a frown on his face.

"What?" Henry asked, confused.

"Answer in French my friend," was all Jake said, still speaking in French. Henry gave him a sour look.

Henry put on a face of deep concentration then said slowly. "He… was very… pleased… and that a phenomenon had taken place," He said in French then smiled, pleased at his success.

Jake held his stern mask for a moment longer then smiled. "You see, you can do it, you just have to have more faith in yourself. You just made one error that time, mixing up 'phenomenon' with 'miracle.'" He said still in French then returned to his reading.

Henry smiled. "You know before you came here I was thinking I was going to be disowned by my father. Whenever he saw my grades, he would be embarrassed that I was his son because, in his words, I'm 'dumber than a tree'" He said with a smirk, still speaking in French.

Jake blinked at him, frowning. "Tree? Don't you mean rock?" He asked with a small smile.

Now it was Henry's turn to frown. "Isn't that what I said?" He asked.

Jake chuckled and shook his head but before he could return to his reading a faint sound of screaming met his ears.

"What was that?" Jake asked in shock, dropping his book and with Henry, rushed out the door of his room heading for the sound.

The two went downstairs and hurried to Sir Abraham's Office where the screaming had reached a deafening roar.

"It sounds like Nicolas again," Henry said heavily.

Jake looked at him and nodded remembering the youngest of the children at the school but didn't know much about him. Nicolas was a boy of five years old that barely came up to Jake's waist. He had dark brown hair that tickled his ears a lot, making him laugh. Usually, Nicolas laughed and played often with the other children at the school.

However, Nicolas's mother had spoiled him badly, ever since his father died at the beginning of the war. Because she had catered to his every whim, he had learned quickly that if he kicked and screamed hard and loud enough, she and the rest of his home would bend over backwards to give him what he wanted.

Jake and Henry crept closer to the office to listen in. They could hear Sir Abraham and his brother over the wail.

"…what is the matter Nicolas… please tell us…" Joseph said sweetly but Nicolas just kept on wailing at the top of his lungs.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! BOY IF YOU DO NOT STOP THIS CATERWAULING, I WILL SLAP YOU SO HARD…!" Sir Abraham started to say but was interrupted by Jake opening the door, ignoring Henry's silent protests.

Jake struggled to hold his temper at the sight before him. On his knees on the floor in front of Sir Abraham's desk, was Nicolas with tears rolling down his face. Sir Abraham had Nicolas by the scuff of his neck with his hand pulled back behind him.

Sir Abraham looked at him and slowly lowered his hand. "Mr. Tanaka, if there is something you need from me, can it wait until later?" He said tensely.

Jake shook his head. "Actually, I came to see if I could help," He said, nodding down at the boy as he came into the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Henry outside.

Sir Abraham smiled mirthlessly. "That's not really necessary." He said calmly as he raised his hand again but when he met Jake's cold eyes, he changed his mind and lowered his hand slowly.  
Frowning, he said flatly, "...but if you insist, we will leave you to solve this matter." Releasing the boy, Sir Abraham and his brother prepared to leave.

Jake watched open the door and take note of Henry standing there, they paused a moment then walked past him and disappeared. Before closing the door, Jake and Henry traded a looked. Jake nodded at him and Henry stayed outside and closed but didn't shut the door.

Now alone with Nicolas who was still screaming at the top of his lungs and pounding his limbs on the floor, Jake walked up to the boy and eyed him for a moment.

Sighing to himself, he sat down on the floor beside Nicholas, pulled his shoes off then moved his legs into a lotus position. He laid his hands palm up on top of each knee and took a deep breath then exhaled it slowly, clearing his mind of all thought.

Minutes slowly ticked by. Confused, Nicolas opened one of his eyes to see a single occupant in the room. He sat with his legs crossed breathing lightly his hands resting, eyes closed and apparently not minding his wailing. Recognizing the boy to be the storyteller, he and his friends enjoyed listening to. What was he doing here?

Trying to ignore the boy, Nicolas closed his eyes again and attempted to continue his tantrum but his first wail was only half hearted. His mind just couldn't block out the boy sitting next to him. His curiosity getting the better of him, he finally opened his eyes and looked at Jake.

"What are you doing?" He asked, tears still choking his voice.

"Listening to the spirits," Jake answered softly, watching Nicolas through slitted eyes then they darted to the side as a faint sound met his ears before they looked back at Nicolas.

Frowning in puzzlement, Nicolas sat up and sniffed unhappily. "I haven't got a papa." He finally said miserably.

Jake slowly opened his eyes and studied the younger boy quietly. "Neither do I." He said softly.

Nicolas stopped crying in surprise. "You don't? Where is he?" He asked, wiping his nose with his hand.

Jake smiled has he held back a tear at the memory. "He's with my ancestors, like your father is with his. They all live together in a grand castle in the sky...grander than all the castles that all the kings, queens, Emperors and Empresses ever lived in. In this castle are hundreds of doors and behind each one there are the things that fulfills their every need. There are even doors that lead them back to wherever we are so that they can look in on us and see how we are doing. They might even be here watching us at this very moment." He said, smiling gently.

Nicolas sat up straighter at this information. He looked around in embarrassment, thinking his father would be ashamed at his son's behavior.

As he sat quietly looking around, Jake continued to describe the castle's rooms and how they were designed to take care of each person's needs. All the while, Nicolas stared at him not blinking as wonderful images sped through his mind. Images of aviaries full of birds of every species and color of smithies and carpentry shops with every tool ever made for any project a door that opened up on the deck of a ship on the high seas. When Jake began to describe a room with the perfect green house with every flower in the world, Nicolas started to lose his smile.

"I want to go there because I don't have a papa here," Nicolas said whistfully.

Jake frowned in thought then smiled, moving closer to Nicolas he put an arm around him. "Well, now you do!" He said warmly.

Nicolas looked at him in surprised hesitation. Jake cocked his head and added, "That is, if you want me to be your pappa?" Nicolas grinned and hugged Jake back tightly.

As he held Nicolas, Jake caught sight of a pair of eyes looking through the crack in the door. The eyes realized they had been spotted and vanished. Jake faintly heard a pair of fast retreating footsteps.

Jake sighed. 'Shame, I was hoping for an opportunity to talk to him', He thought.


	4. Jason Wolf Heart

One day after Jake woke up and after slipping out of bed began his morning stretching and exercises a small boy about his age entered his room carrying a wood basket much too large for him. He laid it own with a sigh of relief and he looked around the room. After gazing at the bonsai in wonder, he ran his fingers over the lines of books in the cases.

He turned feeling a breeze on his cheek, frowned at the open window, and walked over to close it. Before he did, he stuck his head out and gazed out at the dawn then looked up as a small sound met his ears. He turned his head looking up at the roof and gasped.

Moving with fluid and graceful movements was lone figure moving along the edge of the roof silhouetted against the sunrise. "Wow," he muttered moving further out the window for a better look.

As he did, he gave a yelp as he fell out grasping the window frame. Time seemed to slow as he watched his fingers started to slip on the frame. Then from out of nowhere, a pair of hands closed around the boy's wrist and the boy looked up to Jake. Who had slid down the roof back into the room and grabbed the boy at his plight.

"Do you have a grip?" Jake barked as the boy stared.

"'Do you have a grip'!" Jake repeated and the boy nodded griping Jakes wrists Jake helped to pull him back in.

Once back in the pair breathed hard on the window seat. "Are you ok?" Jake asked the boy who nodded.

"What karma I was hoping to meet you just under better circumstances," Jake said standing up and going into his bedchamber.

As the boy caught his breath, the wood basket caught his eye and he jumped to his feet laid wood out and left the room. A few seconds after the door closed Jake came back out slipping on a shirt looking at the closed door.

He sighed, "You didn't have to go."

A couple of days after the scene on the roof Jake and Henry came back to his room from his fencing class to find the boy again in his room fast asleep in his chair by the fire. Quickly quieting Henry a telling him he'll met him later Jake entered the room alone silently closing the door behind him. He slipped into his bedroom and changed.

Coming back out he gazed at the boy as he slept on Jake sat down on his sofa looking at the boy. After gazing at the boy for a moment, he took out a pad of paper and pencil and started to sketch.

He was juts adding the final touches to the boy's face when the pile of wood collapsed the boy woke with a start.

After looking wildly about terror in his eyes, he locked his eyes on Jake as he lower his pad. "I'm… I'm so sorry 'ood sir I only…," he started to say then stopped as Jake smiled and raised his hand.

"its ok you were tired besides now we have a chance to talk before you run off again besides you must be hungry," Jake said standing up going to a cupboard.

The boy stared at him as he handed the boy some food. "You're not angry Sir," he muttered.

Jake chuckled. "Why would I be mad you have a right to be tired by the way my name is Jake Tanaka but you can call me Jake," Jake said sitting back down an apple in hand.

The boy stared at him. "I know sir they talk about you down in the kitchen they say you're a Prince" he said quickly eating the food and Jake froze in mid bite.

"What?" he asked.

"A Prince the way DuCaun speaks of you and the way you act… does it offend you," he said suddenly nervous.

Jake shook his head. "No that's just what my mama used to call me that's all it reminds me of her," he said then bit into his apple.

They sat in silence for a moment then after swallowing Jake leaned forward. "Well you know my name what is yours?" he asked.

The boy blushed. "My name is…" he started.

"JASON!" bellowed the voice of Sir Abraham and the boy sprang to his feet terrified.

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING NEARLY TWENTY…" Sir Abraham continued to shout then stopped as he entered Jake's room and looked at the two of them.

"It was my fault Sir Abraham I asked Jason here to stay for I felt inspired," Jake, said standing up and picking up his sketch walked over and showed it to Sir Abraham.

"It's a good likeness don't you think?" he asked as Sir Abraham examined the drawing.

"Yes it is now Jason back to work with you then report to the stables," Sir Abraham barked then left.

When he was gone, Jake turned to Jason who sagged back into the chair. "Thank you so much," he murmured and Jake shook it off.

"Its was nothing and it was my fault that you were in trouble but I hope we meet again Jason and take these with you," Jake said getting more food for him.

After Jason put the food into his pocket, Jake held out his hand and Jason took it. "Wolf Heart," he said and Jake frowned.

"What?"

"That's also my name Wolf Heart my father was Blackfoot and came over to England and married my mother who died when I was born," Jason said and Jake nodded understanding.

"You and I are such similar creatures Wolf Heart," he said and Wolf Heart shook his head.

"No sir you are truly a Prince and I'm just a servant," he said then before Jake could reply, he left and Jake went to the window seat pondering on what he said.

The next day Jake was surrounded by a small crowd by the window seat Nicolas at his heels as he told a story of one his favorite English hero. "…now outlawed Robin wondered through the forest cold and hungry his heart longing for vengeance," he said and a small sound catching his ear glanced at the door.

"Until he came to a log bridge that lay across a small gorge next to a roaring water fall that hit a pool of water twenty feet below. As he started to cross a giant of a man appeared on the other end. Neither wanting to submit to the other the two raced forward trying to gain more ground than the other but met in the middle.

Reaching each other Robin growled 'stand aside giant so the better man shall pass' and the giant laughing at this saying 'until they prove their worth no man is my superior'. And so they argued about who would submit to whom until they agreed to duel for it with quarterstaffs. So Robin having the Giant's word of honor returned to his side cut down a sapling and carved a staff from it.

Then he returned knowing that the looser would drop into the drink…" he said the crowd following his every word as he stood up walked around and after dipping his fingers into some water behind him and when he was behind him dripped the water down Nicolas's neck.

Nicolas giggled and squirmed as the water slipped down his neck and Jake sat back down. He describable the battle between Robin and The Giant with blow-by-blow breath taking strikes and parries. The crowd who'd and awed at the right places and when Robin was struck in the head by the Giant and fell into the pool Nicolas squealed and the door opened and Wolf Heart slightly stumbled in.

"That servant has been listening!" Alexander barked storming at Wolf Heart who sprang to his feet.

"Get out you filthy…" he started to say raising his had as to strike Wolf Heart but stopped when and hand grabbed his wrist and spun around to find Jake glaring at him.

"_Alexander touch him and I will bop you one so help me God_!" he growled as Wolf Heart darted away.

Jake looked after him then glared at Alexander. "Why'd you do that I knew he was there!" he barked.

Folding his arms Alexander returned his gaze. "Well it is not his place to listen in" he said.

Jake gapped at him walking back. "By what right do you have to say what a person's place is stories are meant to be shared by all not just a select group," he barked.

"Ah yes I guess it is your duty as Prince to see to the well being of the less fortunate," Alexander said mockingly

In a flash Jake's face was less than an inches away from Alexander's breathing hard trying to keep his temper in check. "It's true I do try to live up to the nickname that my mother gave me to make her proud and me worthy of her," he said in barely more than a whisper though no one missed a letter.

"Then I hope you won't forget the rest of us when you become King,"

"I'll do my best come Nicolas," Jake said and he and Nicolas left the room.

Outside he saw a glimpse of Wolf Heart heading up a flight of stairs and call out to him. After bending down sending Nicolas back to his room, he turned back to Wolf Heart.

"I want to apologize…" he started.

"No he was right it's not my place you and I shouldn't be friends either we come from different worlds," he said then turned and climbed a series of stairs out of Jakes sight.

That night a shadowy figure crept into a small attic room from the window. It looked around at the worn out furniture and bent out of shape bed that Wolf Heart slept on. It moved through the shadows and laid a small package at the foot of the bed then left the way it came.

In the morning, Wolf Heart woke and saw the package waiting for him. Frowning he slipped out of bed and picking it up saw a note pinned to it reading with difficulty:

_The only worlds that divide us are in our minds and only accidents place us where we are today what defines us is the choices we make. I hope we can remain friends._

_Jake_

Wolf Heart lowered his gaze at the message then laying it down opened the package then gasped. "Oh sir" he muttered picking up the fine work gloves.

Later that day Jake sat in a lotus position meditating in front of his bonsai with Nicolas sitting next to him eyes closed trying to mimic him. Opening one eye slightly Jake smiled at the intense look of concentration on Nicolas's face. Then very slowly he reached behind Nicolas and tapped him on his opposite shoulder then quickly drew is hand back.

In an instant, Nicolas opened his eyes and spun away from Jake toppling to his side. The Jake started laughing and Nicolas quickly joined him.

Jake turned toward the door. "Its unlocked come in," he said and a moment later Wolf Heart came in with his laden wood basket.

The two looked at each other as he carried wood to the fire and added some to the fire and a small pile. As he left, he gave Jake the slightest of nods sealing a silent pact before he left.

Jake smiled to himself then turned to Nicolas as he tugged on his sleeve. "Why is the bonsai so small?" he asked.

Jake smiled. "Well you see it's so the smaller sprits can rest under it, you see…" he started to explain.


	5. Distant Love

Over the next two years or so Jake was at the school, he became one of the most popular amongst the students because of his stories and willingness to help others with their homework. More importantly, though, was his leadership skills which, unlike the school bully, he led with kindness and a gentle touch.

During that time, the students kept hearing reports over the radio of country after country falling to Germany's rampage as it advanced toward France. One day while Jake was alone in his room, he heard the radio report Japan had increased their war efforts, invading further into western China, India, and the Indonesian Islands. In frustration, he snapped the radio off and went to the window seat, throwing open the window to look out on the day.

He sat against the frame staring at the forest and Nottingham. "What is the Emperor thinking? Invading further into China won't win him a kingdom. What he does is for his ego." He muttered to himself sourly. Hearing the door open, he turned his head to see Nicolas burst in.

"Papa can I…," He began before he had even taken a few steps. Seeing his adopted father's smile and welcoming arm, he dashed to that warm embrace and eagerly waited for the story Jake would tell him tonight.

Over the next hour Jake regaled Nicolas with the tale of a Bonsai tree who loved watching a beautiful Geisha girl dance and how the Bonsai dreamed of dancing with her in the bright moonlight.

The pair were so engrossed in the story, they nearly didn't hear someone approaching Jake's room. Nicholas didn't note the visitor but Jake had, however he continued with the story.

"Then one night, as the Geisha danced beside him again… You can come in… his determination to be with her pushed his spirit to go beyond his present existence and, like a dream, his roots pulled from the ground until his whole self stood as if on two feet, though surprised and amazed, the Geisha could see the Bonsai's spirit like a star and she welcomed him to her arms and they danced together as he had always dreamed to do. When the dance ended, the Bonsai stood tall and began to grow and grow.

The Geisha could only watch in amazement as the Bonsai tree grew until a man stood before her. They smiled at one another in joy. Very soon after they became man and wife. The Bonsai never forgot his humble beginnings and the other Bonsai would always bend to the side in honor of their friend," Jake finished. Nicolas gaped at him, eyes bright with awe. Giving his adopted son a hug, Jake looked up at their visitor.

Wolf Heart stood in the doorway, not willing to intrude any further into the room until Jake was through. Jake noted how much stronger his freind looked after getting a few meals in him.

The two traded smiles then Wolf Heart held up a letter. "This just came for you sir." He said warmly.

Jake's eyes gleamed with suppressed excitement as he turned back to Nicolas. "Nicolas why don't you go play with your friends, ok?" He coaxed gently.

Nicholas' face fell in disappointment. "But I wanted to hear another story," he pouted.

"Not right now, Nicolas. I want to read my letter. You go on and play." Jake said more firmly, though he still smiled. Nicolas sighed then wrapped his small arms around his Jake's neck for a moments hug, released Jake then skipped out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed, Wolf Heart walked over and handed Jake his letter then went to a cupboard and got some food out. He ate as Jake read his letter on the window sill then slowly lowered it when he was finished and looked out the window.

"What's the matter Jake? Is it a letter from your mother?" Wolf Heart asked finishing a meat pie and coming to sit down across from Jake who nodded.

"She's… she's in France isn't she?" He asked cautiously and Jake nodded.

"So is my father."

Jake looked up at him and smiled wanely then gave Wolf Heart's arm a gentle squeeze. "Yet another similarity between us Wolf Heart. We both have someone close to us lost somewhere in that damn war." He sighed. Wolf Heart nodded in grave agreement.

Jake glanced back out the window.

"How did you lose your father?" Wolf Heart asked after a long moment had passed and Jake still hadn't said anything.

Jake turned back to stare at Wolf Heart, a look of misery in his eyes. Wolf Heart then looked away suddenly upset by that look. "I'm sorry I…," He stuttered an apology but Jake cut him off.

He had reached out and cupped his palm under Wolf Heart's chin gently making the him look up again into Jake's face.

"It's ok and you should never lower your gaze from anyone, especially me," He said warmly then released Wolf heart to look out the window once more.

"The three of us were coming back from a Bon Odori. That's a celebration to honor the ancestors when they return to visit us. So we were returning home when these two men came up to us. I didn't get a good look at them but they started hassling my mother. Saying how she didn't belong, she had no right being my father's wife, calling her a foreigner and… others things I won't mention. Now my father was a proud man. At first he tried to ignore their taunts and move us along to get away from them. They continued to follow us and hurl abuse but it was when they began to pick on me verbally that he finally halted in his tracks and snapped back at them.

He told them they didn't deserve to be called Japanese as they had no honor then turned his back on them and made us begin walking again. That's when they tried to tackled him from behind but he was far too quick for them. He stopped trying to leave and fought them, winning the fight. I was scared and so was my mother but were relieved when he was alright and began herding us away but suddenly he halted.

I looked up and saw the look of shock on his face and the point of a sword pointing out of his chest. My mother screamed and held me in her arms, shielding me from the sight as I heard the sword being withdrawn and my father falling to the ground. It was then I started hearing shouts and feet running away. I watched as my mother went to my father begging him to hold on that help was coming.

Just as they arrived, I heard him say his last words to her and die in her arms. She cried herself to sleep for six months but stayed strong for me. I've always admired her for that, I just hope one day to have that kind of spirit," Jake sighed, finishing his sad tale. He glanced back Wolf Heart and saw the man wipe away a tear.

Wolf Heart looked at him then nodded at the letter in Jake's hand. "What does it say?"

Jake looked at it and gave a small smile. "Mainly to wish me a happy birthday and some information on what's going on that you don't hear on the radio these days." He responded, gently placing the letter with others like it in his desk.

"You sent a letter to her a couple days ago didn't you?" Wolf Heart asked.

"Yes. If it didn't get mis-directed or lost along the way, she should have gotten it by now." He answered.

Central France

Sitting on a rock in a cave, her uniform dirty and bloody and people's cries behind her, Lady Tanaka read the letter she'd received recently. When she was done she pressed it close to her heart, her eyes closed. When she opened them she glanced at a figure standing in the shadows watching her.

"He is so much like his father," She murmured softly.

"From what you've told me, he's also like his mother. What did he say?" The figure asked.

She smiled and stared at the letter again. "He said that he was proud of me, that he's making friends and he wishes I was there for his birthday. Oh how much I wish that to," she sighed mournfully. The figure placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.


	6. Shadows Fall

London...

A figure walked down the streets of the night fallen city, the shadows obscuring their face. They made their way down the street, occasionally passing people along the way. They stopped outside a pub and paused to look around before pushing the door open and going inside.

The pub was near packed to the limit as the figure pushed their way to the bar and ordered a drink. With it in hand, they went and sat at one of the few empty booths. The figure sat there for a few minutes twirling his drink then…

"You're late," a voice said flatly, behind them.

"It couldn't be helped."

There was a pause then… "Did you find her?" The figure asked.

"The country is expected to fall within a couple of weeks. We'll find her." The voice said in that same flat tone. "What about your end of the bargain?"

"I'll keep it! Just you remember the boy is mine," the figure warned coldly.

"I'm not likely to forget!" The voice snorted. "Just insure you don't rouse his last relative. This operation depends on total security," the voice gave his own warning.

The figure heard a rustling sound behind him indicating the other had departed. They downed their drink, a grin spreading across their face.

A week later…. Nottingham...

Jake and Henry were enjoying a quiet Saturday, practicing their musical instruments. Facing the window, Jake slowly drew the bow of his violin across the strings, his eyes closed.

Slowly taking a breath he opened his eyes and faced Henry and his guitar. "After three years of study, it still sounds a bit off," Jake muttered unhappily.

"I thought you sounded nice. The Music Master was just happy for me to have learned a song in a year," Henry snorted at his friend's complaint.

Jake chuckled and shook his head. "No you sounded good but something is still off… maybe with a B Flat," he murmured thoughtfully, drawing the bow with that note and closing his eyes.

When the note faded, he slowly reopened his eyes. "Better but still…" a knock at the door interrupted him. "Come in," he said, turning his attention to the door and lowering his violin.

There was a slight pause then the door opened. Wolf Heart stepped in carrying his wood basket in his gloved hands. "Sorry, sir! More wood for the fire?" He asked...Jake nodded.

"Thank you, Wolf Heart, and I told you before there's no need to be so formal. I am no man's master," he said offhandedly as he began pacing, tapping his bow to his head in thought.

"You know, most people would be obsessing over their birthday, but you're still trying to figure out what's missing, Jake," Wolf Heart said in mild amusement, walking into the room completely and heading for the fireplace. Reaching it, he tossed some logs on the fire and set the basket down for the moment.

Jake just nodded, smiling a little, his mind still preoccupied.

Wolf Heart eyed him a moment then said softly, "In my opinion, your piece could use some winds."

Jake froze and blinked at him in astonished delight! "You're a genius! Do you play?" He asked eagerly.

Surprised, Wolf Heart nodded his head cautiously. "Uh...the flute. My father taught me a little before he left."

"Do you have much work left to do?"

"You know I always have work to do but your room is the last I have for wood delivery," he half laughed out.

In a flash, Jake laid his violin down next to Henry still sitting on the window seat, who stared dumbfounded as Jake darted into the bedroom. The two men stared at each other in confusion, not certain what was going on with their friend. Jake returned seconds later, a note in his hand.

"When you've returned your basket, get your flute and bring them here. If anyone gives you trouble, give them this," he said handing Wolf Heart the note.

He blinked at the note in bewilderment until he read it. A small grin began to spread across his face as he turned and left the room.

Smiling himself, Jake turned away from the door and went back to look out the window.

"How does the wind help," Henry asked, staring up at him, confused.

Jake looked down and picked up his violin. "He didn't mean the wind itself, my friend," he responded with a chuckle. "Wolf Heart meant a wind instrument like Pan Pipes or a Flute, you know something like that."

"Ohh..." Henry said, catching on. "So, what did the note say?"

"Just that I requested him to join me to aid me with a problem I'm having," Jake said lightly.

Henry said nothing for a long moment then murmured in a soft questioning tone, "the two of you have grown rather close."

Frowning at the odd note in Henry's voice, Jake stared at him intently. "Yes, you could say that. I'd trust him with my life," Jake answered.

Henry lowered his gaze. "Well then…" he started but stopped when Jake lightly took his upper arm and sat next to him.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Henry gave Jake a rather closed look. Jake was stung and dismayed. "Oh Henry, I'm sorry! I've been neglecting you and that was never my intention. You are one of my best friends here and I also trust you with my life. If it weren't for you, Nicolas, and Wolf Heart, my live here would be unbearable especially with my mother gone to that damn war. Please forgive me for neglecting my duties as your friend," he begged

Henry's face showed relief as he patted Jake on the shoulder to comfort him. "Of course I will."

Jake relaxed and smiled. A small sound at the door made him turn his head. Guessing who it was, Jake called out, "come in Wolf Heart."

He came in with a flute in his hand.

"You know Jake, I'm starting to think you have a sixth sense," Henry said shaking his head that Jake had been so accurate about who was at the door. Wolf Heart just grinned and nodded knowingly.

Jake smiled and shook his head. "No, I just listen! That's nothing special!" He demurred. "Now before we start, we need to take care of something important." So saying he held out his hads palm down.

He looked from one to the other. "Friends," he declared.

They stared at each other for a moment then Wolf Heart came forward and placed hand on top of Jake's and Henry turned on his seat and reached to place his over Wolf Hearts. They bobbed their hands once, firmly then seporated, smiling warmly at each other.

Pick up their instruments they began to play together. As they learned to play together, Jake cocked his head and smiled. For once in a long time, the resultant harmony sounded just right to his ear. They continued to play merrily until Jake froze suddenly in mid-note.

He turned his head to the door, remaining still and silent. The other two faltered to a halt as well and stared at him in concern.

"Wha..."Wolf Heart began to say but was immediately halted by Jake.

"Shhh!"

Suddenly, the door burst open and DuCaun rushed in, completely disheveled and frightened.

Jake slowly lowered his violin to the seat and walked forward. "DuCaun! What's happened?" He asked worriedly in French.

Having caught his breath, DuCaun stared at Jake then grasped the other man's arms with his hands. "France has fallen!" He gasped out in French the words hitting Jake like a sledge hammer.

He took an involuntary step back, pulling free of DuCaun's grip, his face gone white. "My mother?" He asked in barely more than a whisper.

He shook his head. "I don't know! They haven't released any list of people who were evacuated or dead," he said grimly, turning away from Jake to stare into the fire.

"Jake…"

"DuCaun please leave me!" Jake murmured heavily then turned to his friends. "Henry…" he said the last part in English, giving his friend a meaningful look.

Henry nodded his understanding, set his instrument down and following DuCaun. When the door closed again, Jake noted Wolf Heart still standing there.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked, carefully.

"For you, I'd guard it with my life," Wolf Heart said solemnly.

Jake nodded then went to his room and returned with his bonsai, Katana with the stand laying them both on the coffee table. Then slipping off his shoes, he lowered himself to his knees. After bowing to the items on the table, he began chanting in Japanese.

"Honorable father, honorable ancestors, to the great spirits above and below, hear my prayer! Return my mother to me with the father of my friend."

Southern France...

Lady Tanaka and others crept along a rock formation in civilian clothing, most unarmed. She turned to look at the men behind her. Some had ragged bandages they were doing their best to keep hidden under their clothing. She then turned and looked over some rocks staying hidden as best she could to stare at a small farm house through the trees.

She turned as one of the least wounded of the men joined her. "See any Jerry's?" He asked. She shook her head.

"If we could just make it to the coast, we could find someone to take us across the channel, but right now we need supplies," she muttered softly. He nodded in agreement as they drew back.

Ten minutes later, the two of them walked out of the forest and made for the farm house. They kept scanning for signs of life, their nerves tight.

When they reached the front door and knocked. A pale middle-aged woman answered, in her hand was a handkerchief. Lady Tanaka smiled, trying to ease the woman's fears. "Good day, Mademoiselle, sorry to bother…" she began to say in French.

The door was thrown open and a pistol barrel was shoved into her face. She stared unhappily at the German officer holding it. "Good morning Lady Tanaka we've been looking for you," he said smiling coldly.

Nottingham the next day….

Jake was silent as he slipped into the robe of his Kimono with pointed shoulders the symbol of his clan on them. "Young Master Jake are you alright?" DuCaun asked in French, concern filling his voice.

Jake closed his eyes trying to keep a blank face. "I'm fine," he said tightly. "And DuCaun, I told you don't call me that I'm no man's master," Jake said tying his sash.

DuCaun was silent then he moved closer to Jake and kneeling down and took the boy in his arms. "I consider it a privilege my little prince, and you don't have to worry, I'm sure your mother is just fine," he said and Jake felt a tear come to his eye.

"Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu" he murmured.

About ten minutes later, Jake was outside, walking in a line that followed Sir Abraham, Mr. Joseph, and several servants bearing gifts walking behind him. They approached a small decorated area containing various games and a large table in the center. Around the table, the students were gathered, wearing fine clothes.

After Sir Abraham indicated where the servants were to go, he noted Wolf Heart standing where the gifts had been laid. Frowning, he said firmly, "Jason, you're taking liberty, return to the school with the other servants."

"Sir Abraham! I asked Wolf Heart to remain. May we have your blessing?" Jake asked, quietly.

Sir Abraham stared at him a moment, hesitating but then relented. "As you wish, it is your birthday. Request granted," he told Jake. Turning to Wolf Heart he ordered, "Jason, stand over there, out of my students way." His hand gestured off to the side.

Wolf Heart and Jake shared a smile as Wolf Heart moved off to the side. He put a polite face of interest as he turned his attention to Sir Abraham who cleared his throat and prepared to give a speech.

"We all consider one's twelfth birthday to be a special occasion. However, in this case it is one year closer until young Jake here inherits his family's vast fortune. It will be his duty as his father's son to nurture and extend this great fortune…" Sir Abraham rattled on.

"A Japanese rich man's money," a voice whispered.

Sir Abraham paused abruptly at that whispered comment. He and Jake turned their heads toward the rude person.

"Did you say something?" Sir Abraham asked staring at Alexander with a cold look.

Alexander started to shake his head when Jake quietly interjected, "actually my father was the son of a fisherman and a sushi chef. My mother was the one who came from money. Her family owns diamond mines in Africa. Her sister, my aunt takes care of the business there."

There was silence from the guests and students. Jake shifted uncomfortably under the stares. After one last look of censure to Alexander, Sir Abraham continued with his speech.

"I stand corrected. Either way, when Jake comes of age, it will be his duty to make his mother's money flourish. During his time here, he has grown to be one of my most promising pupils and is a credit to this school. His manners are perfect which have earned him the Nickname Prince Jake from you, his peers. And it is to my honor that Lady Tanaka was willing to entrust Jake to my care. Now he stands before you all on this glorious day to celebrate his birthday with this wonderful party. Please join me in showing our appreciation to him by saying, 'thank you, Jake."

The crowd roared, "Thank you Jake!"

Jake bowed to them. "I thank you for coming, " he said humbly.

"That was very gracious of you Jake and that sounded suspiciously like a snort, Alexander," He admonished the disgruntled student. "If you are jealous of young Jake, kindly keep your less than enthusiastic noises to yourself and act like a gentleman," he warned then turned to the rest of the crowd, "Now, I leave you to enjoy yourselves." With that final statement, Sir Abraham turned and walked back to the school, motioning his brother to follow him.

Once they were gone, the students breathed more easily and converged on the gifts.

Jake picked up one and after feeling it, smiled. "Books I'm sure of it," he said and the boys around him groaned as he tore off the wrappings.

"One is in German," someone said as Jake shifted to it.

He glanced at the old worn book and ran his hand over the cover. "My mother was teaching me German when we left Tokyo," he said then opened it and froze.

There on the first page was scribed in faded ink was his mother's name. He smiled as he ran the tips of his fingers over her name before closing it.

He held it close to his chest and murmured in his mind, 'thank you, my mother, thank you.'

Ten minutes later after all the gifts had been opened, Jake and a few others were enjoying a small contest of archery. Jake watched Alexander's shot hit almost dead center on the target then he took his position. Taking a breath to steady himself, he raised the bow, drawing it, took a second to aim, and fired with his exhale.

He watched the arrow buzz down the range, and plant itself right next to Alexander's arrow. But not enough to beat him.

As a smug look appeared on Alexander's face, Jake returned to Henry who shrugged and said quietly, "the wind."

Jake gave him a small glance. "I think we both know why I'm a little off," he said as Alexander turned to him.

"Another round, Prince Jake," he said mockingly.

Jake shook his head. "No, I am too distracted to win back my honor, but I know of someone who might be able to do it for me," he said bowing slightly.

"Who? Him?" Alexander demanded indicating Henry.

Jake and Henry looked at each other and as one each shook their heads. "No him," Jake said then turned to point at Wolf Heart who was standing nearby watching.

Wolf Heart spun around to see if Jake had been indicating someone else, before turning back to Jake and pointing at himself. Jake nodded. "But sir…" he began to say but was interrupted by Alexander's laughter.

"Hahahahaha! A servant! You choose a servant for your champion?" He said still laughing as Jake walked up to Wolf Heart.

"Sir, he's right! I'm a servant, it's not proper," Wolf Heart said urgently, in an undertone.

"I believe in you and if you get into trouble for doing this, blame me, alright?" Jake said, holding out his bow.

Wolf Heart looked at him then carefully took it.

Jake looked over at Alexander. "What is this Alexander? Afraid of being beaten by a servant?" he mocked questioningly. Alexander froze in mid laugh and glared at Jake, affronted.

They stared at each for a long moment before Alexander turned away, growling, "I'll shoot first!"

They watched him take his stance once more, raise his bow and aim down the range then fire. The arrow buzzed down the range with a small whistling sound, hitting in the middle. Grinning with arrogance, he stepped aside and Wolf Heart nervously took his place.

Taking a breath, he raised his bow and sighted down it, then lowered it breathing hard. He turned his head to glance at Jake. They held each other gazes before Jake nodded, drawing two fingers vertically down his face. Turning back to the target and taking another breath, Wolf Heart sighted down the arrow again. A second later, he fired, his arrow flying like a bat out of hell and slamming into the target...dead center.

Stepping forward, Jake smiled as the boys around him gaped at Wolf Heart who turned to Drake when he reached him. "How did you know?" he asked.

Jake smiled at him. "I once read that Native American archers were among the best in the world. I wanted to see if it was true, besides win or lose, in my imagination, you would have been a winner," he said. Wolf Heart could only smile shyly at that.

"Oh yeah! Say you were a beggar, could you still use that imagination of yours?" Alexander spit viciously, coming up behind them.

Slowly Jake turned to look at him. "I believe I could. When you're a beggar, it's all you have left to keep you sane. But at the same time, it's also the hardest thing in the world," he said softly. He paused when he caught sight of Mr. Joseph coming toward him.

As he watched the man approach, a chill of foreboding ran up his spine at the sight of the man's pale face and tense demeanor. He sensed Wolf Heart edge closer to him, as Mr. Joseph stopped before them. Time seemed to crawl as he stayed silence for a long moment, staring at the two of them.

"Jason, we just got a letter saying your father was among the missing during the evacuation of France," he said solemnly.

Feeling him fall, Jake whipped around and caught Wolf Heart before he could hit the ground murmuring comfortingly to him. "I'm sure he's fine, Wolf Heart I'm…" In his ear, he heard Mr. Joseph continue.

"...And... we received another one message that said your mother, Jake...was among...was among the dead," he finished, sorrow lacing his voice. .

Jake froze, still holding Wolf Heart. It felt as if his heart had stopped beating and all color drained from his face. Now it was Wolf Heart's turn to clutch at Jake because the boy was oblivious to the world around him and looked like he would faint. All Jake could hear was a roaring sound in his ears as his mind tried to process what it had heard...among the dead... Overwhelmed, Jake shoved Wolf Heart away and fled, ignoring the cries of his friends and Mr. Joseph.

He didn't stop until he was back in his room. Once inside with the door locked, he fell to his knees, face in hands and tears flowing like two great rivers. He moaned softly, "not again, not again," over and over.

Still rocking he turned his face upward. "Honorable father, honorable ancestors, great spirits above and below, why did you not answer my prayers!" He demanded bitterly of them.

More than an hour later, all signs of the party had been removed. Mr. Joseph came to his door and quietly told him he was to report to Mr. Abraham's office.

Jake had changed from his kimono to a simple black pair of jeans and button up shirt that was a little small for him, his ankles peeked below the pant's edge. His body quivered slightly from shock. He was ushered into Mr. Abraham's office and told to take a seat.

The man himself stared sternly down at the boy. Inside he was still a bit uncomfortable around the boy and what he was about to do would not make it any easier.

Across from him sat Sir Abraham behind his desk a stern look on his face though he felt as uncomfortable as he ever was about Jake. On the smallest chance maybe it was due to what he was about to do.

"Everything has been explained to you?" He asked without preamble.

Jake nodded. "Yes sir. My mother is presumed dead, Germany has seized control of my mother's family mines and, at this moment, I am quite poor," Jake answered in a dead voice.

"No, you are a beggar, Jake. Your aunt is dead as well when the Germans took your family's mines. Which means everything you possess at the moment belongs to me to pay your debts. Your manservant has been sent away and your horse will be sold. Though it will hardly …" he stopped speaking, a frown on his face when he noticed Jake was not completely listening to him.

Jake's attention had been captured by a balloon that still had the spirit to be floating through the air that had been overlooked.

Sir Abraham swivelled his chair around to see what had captured the boy's eye but didn't see the balloon. Turning back around, a scowl now on his face, he demanded sharply, "What are you looking at?"

"Is that Half Breed mind of yours so stupid it cannot comprehend what this means to you? You are alone in the world and homeless, unless I decide to keep you here out of charity!" He barked angrily.

Outside, the balloon popped, Jake sighed then returned his attention to Sir Abraham, only to find the man was irritated with him for his lack of full attention. He was shaking a finger at Jake and was in mid rant

"...That means, if I let you stay here, you must work for your room and board! Also, if you fail to meet the requirements of this institution, you'll be thrown out and, believe me, the streets are not kind to homeless beggars, especially ones of German or Japanese descent," he said coldly, a sharp edge in his voice.

Jake realized what he was saying. He would not be as bad as he feared. Straightening in his seat, he said in a more positive way, "of course sir, I understand and it is the honorable thing to do. What do you require of me?"

"Whatever you are told to do without complaint," Sir Abraham said bluntly.

Jake nodded, what else could he do. Later that night, holding both his mother's book and his bonsai close to his chest, he left the comfortable room he'd lived in for some time. Everything of value had been stripped from him.

When he stepped from the room, he was watched by the stern face of Sir Abraham. The man turned and headed down the hall toward the tower stairs. Jake followed silently as they climbed upward an upper landing with a few doors.

When they reached it, Sir Abraham held the door to the right open. "Remember, you are to report to the kitchens at five sharp, and you are to remember Jake Tanaka you are no longer a Prince," he said as Jake stepped across the threshold.

Looking around him, Jake surveyed the bent out of shape bed, the lone broken chair that still stood on four legs, and a low table by the rusted French doors with missing glass panels opposite a rusted grate of a stone fire place. Hearing a noise he looked up to see birds roosting in the rafters then witnessed them flying through a hole in the roof.

"Well?"

Jake turned to stare questioningly at Sir Abraham still standing, framed in the doorway.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" He demanded haughtily.

Stunned at the man's lack of sensitivity, Jake's jaw dropped. "'Thank you'? he sputtered in disbelief.

"For my kindness in giving you a home!" Sir Abraham ground out, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to ask.

Jake took a deep breath to steady his temper. "No! You are not kind, and this is not a home!" He declared flatly, waving an arm around to indicate the room.

Sir Abraham scowled but said nothing as he stepped back and slammed the door closed. His angry footsteps were heard stomping away and down the stairs. Jake was left with only the moonlight coming though the French doors.

Letting out a puff of air, Jake looked around his surroundings again. A feeling of despair began to fall over him as he moved to the rickety bed and carefully sat on it. But he was up again as, with a clatter of tortured metal the bed frame collapsed inward, folding itself in half and falling completely to the floor.

Staring bleakly at the remains of his bed, Jake shook his head, put his bonsai and book on the little table then pulled the mattress free of the wreckage. He dragged to a fairly sheltered section of floor then sat on it, the moonlight shining on him as he rocked back and forth. He looked around disinterestedly until his eyes found a small stack of thin candles on the table with a box of matches.

Some time later, as everyone slept, Jake crept out of his dismal room through the French doors and walked carefully along the roof line until he was above the room he once had. He slipped into the window and made his way in the dark to his former bedroom and the closet.

He lifted the bit of carpet that covered the floor there then lifted some loose floor boards to get to a hidden cubby beneath. He reached in and took out his father's katana and shinobi uniform then restored the closet space to normal.

He walked silently back out to the living area and went to the desk. There, he took four pencils and several pieces of paper. Clutching his treasures to him, he went to the door of the room and carefully opened it. Peering out, he saw no one so quickly slipped out, shutting the door behind him then hurrying down the hall and back up the stairs then up to another level that led to the tower to hide the sword and uniform so no one would find it and take it from him.

An hour later, he slipped from the school and down to a small river a little ways into Sherwood. He carried in his hands, what looked like, a small lantern on a boat. It was made from the paper, pencils, a candle, and a square piece of wood that he had found in the tower. He knelt by the river and using one of the matches, lit the candle inside then slowly placed it on top of the water.

He watched the little boat float slowly down the river away from him, the candle inside glowing like a beacon in the darkness. "Good bye my mother, until the day we are reborn," he whispered, his voice choking with tears before returning to the school tower. For the rest of the night, he remained huddled in a tight ball un a ragged blanket on the rock hard mattress, crying in great sobbing gasps.

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**


	7. The New Day

The first night in the attic would be something that Jake would never forget. Even after his tear ducts were dry, he continued to sob as he lay rolled in a ball on his rock hard mattress. Every time he thought he would fall asleep he would jerk straight up at the sounds of claws and talons scratching within the walls where the rats or birds flew in. Only his Shinobi training and conditioning kept his sanity.

Early the next day, Wolf Heart pushed open the door to the room next to his and saw Jake sleeping on his mattress on the floor, the piled heap of twisted metal marked the remains of the bed. He sighed in sorrow as he saw Jake toss and turn in his sleep under the ragged blanket murmuring something in a foreign language. Murmuring a small prayer to the Great Spirit and hating himself, he walked over and bent down to shake Jake's shoulder.

The next thing he knew, he was launched off his feet and landing hard on the floor on the other side of Jake who had his arm. Wolf Heart grimaced as pain raced up and down his arm from the shoulder, elbow and wrist.

He stared at Jake, his eyes going wide at the fierce look on the boy's face before Jake blinked and gave a little shake of his head then noticed his hold on Wolf Heart. Shocked, he released the poor boy instantly.

"Wolf Heart! I'm so sorry!" Jake apologized, jumping quickly to his feet.

Rubbing his arm, Wolf Heart climbed slowly to his feet, shaking his head. "It's ok, I guess I should have attempted to wake you from the other side of the room," he said making a small joke.

Jake's face flushed with embarrassment as the two of them stared at each other uncomfortably for a long moment.

Then Wolf Heart recalled the reason he was here. "We have to report to the kitchens in a few minutes so you'd better get dressed."

"Oh...uhm...thank you."

As Wolf Heart turned to leave so Jake could dress, he paused to glance back to ask, "by the way, what does 'de-mon anata wa watashi wa ari mase n' mean?"

Jake froze with his shirt half on. He turned and glared angrily at the other boy. "Where did you hear that?" He demanded.

Wolf Heart took a cautious step back. "You were murmuring it in your sleep," he said softly.

Staring at Wolf Heart a moment, saying nothing, he then turned and continued putting his shirt on. "'Demons you will not have me,'" he murmured.

The silence seemed to echo after that then Wolf Heart quietly turned and headed downstairs without another word.

When Jake arrived in the kitchen, tying his long hair back, the cooked turned to squint at him, a frown on his face. "You're late," he barked.

Jake bowed to him. "My apologies."

Letting out a huff of air, the cook came up to Jake and took him by his right upper arm and pulled him along while he gave him instructions.

"You can start by scrubbing this floor then I have carrots and potatoes for you to cut and peel," he said when they reached the sink and he tossed a bucket at Jake.

Jake caught it and prepared to put it on the floor before again being stopped by the cook who seized his lower arms and started rolling up his sleeves.

"Sorry to spoil these lily white hand," he growled than paused in his actions when he saw the calluses on Jake's hands.

He looked into Jake's face and saw only a blank expression, showing none of his feelings on the way he was being spoken to or handled. Shaking his head, the cook said grudgingly, "well at least you're no stranger to work." He released Jake and shoved him away.

When Jake was done scrubbing the floor, he was led to where a large pile of carrots and potatoes waited to be peeled. Standing nearby was Wolf Heart who gave him a concerned look.

"You going to be okay with this?" He asked softly.

Jake gave him a calm, flat look. "Do you recall what I said about my grandfather yesterday?" He asked.

Wolf Heart nodded. "Yeah, that he was a fisherman and a Sushi chef."

Turning his gaze to the table top, Jake gave the knife in front of him a light smack so it spun up then he caught it by the handle, gave it a couple fancy tosses before grabbing a couple carrots and had them diced to even sections in seconds.

Wolf Heart shook his head in awe as Jake continued in that same flat, calm tone, "he taught me a few things." He pulled a bunch of carrots toward himself and began to work.

When breakfast was prepared, Jake, his arms laden with a platter of food, walked into the dining room behind Wolf Heart. He saw a couple of faces turn toward him in shocked surprise... exclamations coming from many of them. A look and a word from Sir Abraham silenced all.

"From now on, Jake will be working here as a servant and as such will be treated accordingly. No personal communication with him will be allowed," he ordered gruffly then gave Jake a cold stare as he said, "and you will address me as sir from now on. Is that understood?"

Jake kept his expression stoic as he bowed and said, "Yes sir," ignoring Alexander who snickered.

Jake walked behind Wolf Heart as they walked along the table, serving the contents of his platter to each student, not acknowledging Alexander's smirk as he paused to serve the nasty boy. As he moved to the next student, he felt his foot snag on something causing him to trip sending the tray flying up out of his hands.

Quicker than the eye could follow, Jake instantly rolled on the ground until he was upright again, catching the tray before it could hit the ground.

He sighed in relief when he noted the contents hadn't spilled, glad his grief hadn't interfered with his reflexes.

"JAKE!" roared a voice behind him. He turned swiftly and met the face of Sir Abraham which was red with fury.

"You clumsy idiot! Be more careful!" He snarled angrily, jabbing his finger in Jake's direction.

Jake was silent, giving no outward sign of his emotions as he bowed and said quietly, "my apologizes sir." His eyes darted to Alexander who's smirk widened with glee.

Returning to his duties, Jake continued his path down the table until he paused to serve Henry who sat at the end. They traded a moments glance before their gazes averted hastily lest they be caught. Jake solemnly placed some bacon on Henry's plate then moved on.

When breakfast was over and the students had left, Jake cleared the table under the watchful eye of Sir Abraham who was still finishing his own breakfast.

"Your life is separate from the students and more suited to your new station. I will not have students writing their parents and saying you are being ill used despite formerly being the hero. You have been given a home which more than you should have expected and will be thankful for it. When you are not in the kitchen's, you will be working in the stables. Night time is when you will take your books and study in your room," Abraham coldly reminded Jake.

"Yes sir," he murmured flatly, not looking up as he turned to leave the room with a full load of dishes.

"Still no words of thanks?" Sir Abraham demanded when Jake reached the door.  
Jake froze a moment, his back to Sir Abraham, eyes closed before he answered in that same flat voice, "Thank you sir." He opened his eyes and pushed through the swinging door.

When Jake and Wolf Heart were finished in the kitchen, they left the manor for the stable. Before they reached it, Jake stopped in his tracks when he saw someone. Wolf Heart had continued on, unaware Jake was no longer with him then noticed and stopped to look back in surprise and concern.

He saw Jake gazing off toward something then realized it was DuCaun. Jake sent a pleading look toward him, and Wolf Heart nodded sadly.

Hurrying forward, Jake called out to DuCaun who paused to wait for the young man to reach him. Jake stared at the man heartbrokenly.

"'I'm sorry,'" he finally managed to say, speaking in French.

DuCaun stared at him in surprise. "'What do you have to be sorry about?'" He asked also in French.

Jake lowered his gaze in shame. "'For what happened to my family's money due to those bastards the Nazis and for you losing your job. I'm sorry?'" He blurted, anguish and tears in his voice, his body beginning to tremble, his eyes turned to the ground.

Suddenly he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, making him look up and into DuCaun's understanding face. "'You have nothing to be sorry about. For the last few years it has been my honor to serve you. In that time you've never treated me as a servant but as an equal and a friend and I will always be fond of we may see each other still,'" he said conspiratorially.

Jake blinked in puzzled confusion. "What do you..."

"DuCaun! Stop talking to the hired help and get back in here!" Alexander's voice bellowed, interrupting him.

"Yes sir!" DuCaun shouted back in English then looked back at Jake quickly, a look of apologiy on his face.

Jake lowered his gaze, his cheeks flushing with mixed emotions. "'Right now I don't know whether to congratulate or pity you,'" he murmured softly.

DuCaun chuckled and the two parted.

Wolf Heart had gone on ahead into the stables, so both he and Mr. Averon were waiting when Jake arrived on the run. He bowed to Averon and said, "my apologies, sir."

Averon merely waved it off and said, "I understand why you're late, just make sure you get here on time next time." Jake nodded then Mr. Averon looked back at Wolf Heart.

"Get to your duties Jason," he said and Wolf heart nodded and darted off.

Mr. Averon then turned to Jake and after a moment motioned him to follow. "Now, Jake we have over twenty horses to look after with not enough barn hands to take care of them," he lectured as he lead the way.

"Yes sir," Jake responded.

"You'll be taking hay to them, making sure their troths are full, and help Jason turn them in for the night," Averon continued.

"Yes sir."

I have just bought a new horse that has spirit enough for five horses and I want you to look after him personally." Averon stated as they approached a stall at the end of the stable where Jake could hear thumping hooves.

He swallowed nervously as he beheld a black mustang which calmed immediately at the sight of him. After a long moment of mutual staring, Jake felt confident enough of the horses calmness to open the stall door and walk in. Approaching cautiously, he raised a careful hand and gently caressed the horse along it neck. The mustang nickered and rubbed his head against Jake's body.

"This horse is as stubborn as the day is long and though I'm trying to get him broke for me, I need someone to look after him and exercise him. But one day soon, I hope to be on his back without him bucking me off," Averon suddenly spoke, startling Jake who'd forgotten he was there.

"I understand sir," Jake murmured quietly, still petting the horse's neck.

As Mr. Averon turned to leave, he stared at Jake with some undefined emotion in his eyes. "By the way happy belated birthday," he said gruffly, giving the boy a secret wink before turning away and leaving.

Jake listened to him go before giving his full attention to the horse. "Nighthawk," he murmured softly. Alone at last, he gave up his stoic face, wrapped his arms around the mustang's neck and sobbed. Crying over one of the last gifts from his mother.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. There is no Magic

Over the next few months, Jake felt like he was in a daze. His young, proud heart, heavy from the loss of his mother, drudged on with his duties, hardly talking to anyone. When it was discovered how efficient and able he was in completing his tasks, they assigned him additional ones that burdened his days even more.

His many and varied tasks usually consisted of: helping teach the younger students, making sure they behaved themselves, running errands in all kinds of weather; and accomplished tasks others had neglected.

To ensure his days were even more miserable, the servants, taking their cues from Sir Abraham's treatment of him, would order and scold the half Japanese boy every chance they could.

When finished indoors, Jake would report to the stables to look after the horses with Wolf Heart, though, he alone took care of the horse he'd been given when he first started school. It would be late when he finished at the stables and would hurry to his room, clean up, eat a meager meal then, as it grew later still, he would study the old books he'd been given. Though very tired, he knew he could ill afford to fall behind his classmates as failure to advance would only get him scolded.

His position among the students had changed dramatically. No longer was he considered some form of royalty among them, his status relegated to that of servant and beneath their notice as all the servants were. None showed sympathy nor concern about their once erstwhile student. Even when he would carry wood to their rooms or collect their laundry, would they show him any courtesy or kindness. Only their eyes would watch him at his tasks as if he were a particularly interesting bug to be studied.

Alexander and his friends in particular went out of their way to make life a trail to get through each day. They delighted in making more work for him or getting him in trouble. An example of their cruelty occurred one day when he was sent to the store and upon his return was made to mop the hallways.

For several hours he washed and mopped the floors with his pants tied up, bare foot and crouched low with scrub towel in hand, like he was taught in his old school in Japan.

When he was finished, he stood rubbing his sore back and admiring his work. At that moment, Alexander came in from outside and deliberately failed to wipe his feet before walking down the still wet and clean hallway with his dirty boots, making shoe prints all down it. Pausing halfway, he gave Jake an evil smirk before continuing on his way.

Jake stood there as a fiery anger consumed him, his hand that held the towel, gripping it so tightly his knuckles turned white. His temper, always so carefully controlled, exploded and with a cry, he threw down the towel and raced after Alexander, catching up to him less than a minutes later. Hearing running footsteps, the boy turned just in time to receive a powerful flying side kick to his chest. Alexander went flying into the far wall and slid down, shock and pain on his face. Then Jake shook his head and the vision of what he would have done faded from his mind. No he had not attacked Alexander for real even though his temper was on the brink of snapping at any moment. Taking a deep cleansing breath then releasing it, he dropped his scrub towel into the bucket and prepared to clean the hall again.

The only thing that managed to aid him in holding on and not giving in was the presence of Wolf Heart. The boy was his constant source of comfort. In the mornings, Wolf Heart would come to wake Jake, though he would from Jakes feet after that awful first time. The rest of the day would flow peacefully no matter what happened due to the boy's occasional small smiles and quick glances of comfort that buoyed Jake's spirits.

While the furtive attention he would receive from Nicolas and Henry were a source of torment, a reminder of what he had lost. They simply had a very hard time dealing with their friend's fall from grace.

While Henry would occasionally stop in the hall when Jake was working and look as if he wanted to speak but just didn't dare, Jake would ignore him, shuffling past as if they were strangers. Nicolas, on the other hand, would take every opportunity to try and continue their friendship, speaking to him every chance he could. Jake didn't need new punishments so tried to discourage him but the boy just wasn't willing to give up.

When he was helping Nicolas with his French lessons that first day as a servant, the boy had asked, "is it true, papa, that you're really poor now?"

"Yes Nicolas," Jake answered, keeping his eyes on the paper he was correcting, running his finger along the words, muttering the French phrases under his breath.

"As poor as a beggar?"

Jake sighed and glanced at Nicolas. "No not completely, beggars usually have nowhere to live, and I have a roof over my head," he said, thinking 'barely' in his mind before raised up, handed the paper back to Nicolas before moving to the next little boy he was assisting. The boy handed his paper over while giving Jake a look of sadness.

He ignored the look as he read the other boy's paper, but Nicolas still had questions which he persisted in asking.

"You have a new room?"

Jake nodded moving on to a third boy.

"Where? Can I go see?"

"That wouldn't be such a good idea."

"But why? You're my papa and aren't you still a Prince?" Nicolas asked, troubled and upset.

Jake went back to his side and gave him a sorrowful look, laying a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'm afraid, I'm not any longer...now you best get back to work or we'll both get in trouble." He moved off to work with the next group of children, leaving an anguished Nicolas to stare after him, confused.

A week later, late at night after a long tiring day, Jake leaned against the frame of the French doors that looked outside his tiny attic space, staring into the gloom. He was studying some dark clouds on the horizon when a small sound met his ears. He turned and watched as a small part of the wall push out and, a second later, Wolf Heart stepped into the room.

He gave Jake a measuring look before saying, "I can leave again, if you wish to be alone," he said, a questioning note in his voice.

With a small smile, Jake shook his head. "No it's ok... you can stay," he muttered, then looked back out the window. Wolf Heart closed the piece of wood that hid the hidden door then went to Jake's side.

"Thank you. I came here because I haven't been able to give you your birthday present yet and finally managed the time to do so now," he said quietly.

Frowning in surprise, Jake turned from the window to stare at what Wolf Heart was holding in his hands. The boy held it out for Jake to take...it was a recurve horse bow, slightly smaller than himself. What caught Jake's eye were the shallow carvings made in the wood.

Taking the bow reverently from Wolf Heart, Jake studied the carvings more closely and discovered they were Japanese dragons that ran up and down the length of both side of the limbs. On the front part of the grip, the head of a falcon was carved and his fingers fit around it easily while on the back was a crouching tiger that fitted his palm perfectly.

Handling it as if it were made of glass; he slowly strung it, and slowly pulled the string back. The limbs bent smoothly without a hint of strain or fraying.

"Well," Wolf Heat asked, nervously.

Jake slowly loosened the tension in the bow string and unstrung it before looking at him. "I've never seen its equal. Your father taught you well, but you shouldn't have gone to so much work for me," he said, smiling sadly.

"Yes I did. You were the first friend I've ever made here and you never treated me like most of the others do," Wolf Heart defended stoutly.

At this heartfelt statement, Jake put a hand on Wolf Heart's shoulder, then looked away, overcome with sadness and joy. It was a little overwhelming to be thought so highly of.

Wolf Heart, for his part, beamed with pride that he'd gotten the perfect give, then a shadow seemed to come over his face. "Jake, why don't you tell your stories anymore?" He asked hesitantly.

Jake's face fell, the sadness deepening. He slowly turned back to look at Wolf Heart. "They were only make-believe...they meant nothing."

"Yes they did...they meant everything to me. They gave me hope, especially when you spoke of the magic," Wolf Heart said, trying to comfort his friend.

Jake closed his eyes, and slowly looked away. "There is no magic," he whispered despairingly.

Silence fell between them for some minutes until Wolf Heart muttered, "I don't believe that…"

He came closer to Jake and rubbed his shoulder gently to ease the tension he found there as he finished his statement. "...and neither do you." Jake looked over his shoulder at Wolf Heart, face still sad and lost..

They stared into each others eyes for another few seconds before the boy moved away and left the way he'd come in. Jake watched him go, then went to a far wall where he lifted up a floor board, and slipped the bow in with his family katana. After replacing the board, he turned and walked over to sit at the table, looking at the bonsai that stood in its pot.

"Honorable father, honorable mother, can you hear me? I'm frightened… I'm frightened," he moaned softly before dropping his face into his arms and crying.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Honorable and Dishonorable

Months went by with Jake remaining as depressed and mournful as ever. However, Wolf Heart's words still rang in his ears and he thought about them regularly as he drudged through his work day after day. During this time, his clothing began to become very shabby, so much so, he was required to take his meals in the kitchen with Wolf Heart so no one would see him.

One day after suffering through a truly horrible night when rain had poured through the hole in the roof making it damp and miserable for him then a long hard day of work, he went up on the roof to where the hole was and began screwing a discarded window, that had a couple of cracked panes of glass complete with hinges on it, into place to cover the hole.

He had just finished putting the last screw in and was just testing the range of the hinges when a small sound caught his attention. Immediately, he dropped through the hole and descended through the rafter posts with well-trained agility. As he landed lightly on the floor he looked up at the door, listening as someone ascended the stairs outside. He waited breathlessly, wondering who it could be as Wolf Heart was already in his room.

He relaxed when he recognized the light tread that halted at his door. It opened and there stood Nicholas.

"Papa Jake," the little boy squeaked in shock at the state his adopted father was in.

At once Jake went to the little boy and took him in his arms. "Oh Nicholas what are you doing up here?" he demanded of the small boy.

"I wanted to see your new room," Nicholas said innocently.

"Well now you've seen it, now come on you'd better get back downstairs or we'll get into trouble," Jake urged the child, hurriedly taking his hand to lead him away. But Nicholas pulled it free from Jake's grasp.

Surprised, Jake eyed the boy in concern as Nicholas stepped past him to walk into the dingy room. "It's so cold up here and wet," he finally said, staring at the wet floor boards from the previous night's rain.

Putting on an unconcerned smile, Jake stepped forward. "It's not so bad," he said warmly taking the boy by the upper arms.

"It's not?" Nicholas muttered looking up at him close to tears.

Jake shook his head smiling trying to calm him. "No there's a nice view from that window. You can see all sorts of things that you couldn't see from my old room," he said and Nicholas's eyes brightened.

"Really what kind of things?" he asked.

"Sherwood Forest, the Castle, birds, a good part of the city roof tops, and wonderful sunsets" he said and a small smile appeared on Nicholas's face.

"Can I see? Will you show me?" The boy begged.

Jake gave him a side look then nodded. He turned his back to the boy then squatted to one knee. "Grab hold," he instructed.

Nicholas reached out and wrapped his arms around Jake's neck and his legs around the man's waist. "Now hold on tight," Jake muttered standing straight and after bobbing a couple times leapt in the air, reaching out to grasp one of the rafter boards.

Jake with Nicholas (in awe at Jake's strength, agility, and balance) on his back, climbed to the new window on the roof and the two poked their heads out. A smile spread across his face as Jake heard Nicholas gasp at the view. To the small boy it was everything that Jake had described and more.

He saw the city stretched out before him with the houses beyond the courtyard looking almost like dollhouses with thin streams of smoke trailing from their chimneys. He saw the people moving about on the streets or sidewalks either pushing carts as they sold their wares or just out for a stroll. On the street were cars or the occasional horse being led, rode upon, or pulling a cart with various contents aboard.

Just then on one of the far streets a group of people in two rows caught the boy's eye. "Who are they?" he asked pointing.

After following his gaze, Jake answered, "they are the girls that attend the girl's school over there," and he pointed to a building near the end of the square.

"And see that balcony there," Jake said pointing and Nicolas nodded.

"That's the attic that belongs to other house," Jake said.

Nicolas stared at him thoughtfully before asking, "The one that belongs to the man who has gone to war, but used to come here in the summer?" he asked remembering how servants came and went to keep it clean.

Jake nodded. "But I liked to pretend that a girl lives there, a beautiful young princess, whose father and mother had just been sent to the gibbet…" he said, letting his imagination take flight.

"What's that?" Nicholas asked in awe.

Jake looked at him. "It's the place where people are sent to be hanged," he explained.

"Oh I wouldn't want to be sent there," Nicholas muttered shaking his head.

Jake nodded. "So we are both in great danger because we're a threat to Prince John," he went on.

"You mean you might be hanged?" Nicholas asked eyes wide in worry.

"They might come for us any day now, but there is just one hope, that the brave yeoman Robin Hood and his Merry Men who are loyal to good King Richard. I know they're making plans to come to rescue her and me in time. After all, he can't very well allow Maid Marian to die, can he?" Jake said, Nicholas shook his head, eyes wide with wonder at the tale.

The two remained there for a few minutes more admiring the view before Jake returned them both to the floor. He went on to describe the room as it could be: describing how the mattress (that was presently on the floor) could be an elegant Japanese style bed, how the floor could be covered by a soft carpet, and the walls covered by fine wallpaper or decorative hanging tapestries and fans from the ceiling. He was just describing how the fireplace would look like with a blazing fire when he froze then quickly stepped in front of Nicholas.

"What's wrong?" Nicholas asked, looking worried.

Jake did not answered but listened as another set of feet walked up the stairs then just before the they reached the last few steps Jake sighed and relaxed. The door opened to reveal Henry standing there.

"Ohh," the boy said looking around, unhappily.

"Henry not you to," Jake groaned, walking to the door and peering out to see if there was anyone else coming up the stairs. Seeing no one, he closed the door and turned to stare at Nicohlas and Henry.

Henry was quick to say, "don't worry, Jake. I made sure no one saw me come up here."

"Neither of you should be up here at all. I can't bear for you to get into trouble on my account," Jake said sternly.

"I don't care!" Henry snapped, sharply, surprising Jake with his firmness. Taking a few breathes to stead himself from his outburst, the boy asked, sadly, "Jake? Why don't you like me and Nicholas anymore?"

He blinked at them. "Now that things are different for me, I felt it best I keep my distance from you. I've already been told I can't mix with the others and I didn't want you punished for seeing me," he said, sadly.

"Oh Papa Jake," Nicolas moaned, flying to Jake and throwing his arms around him in a tight hug.

"Jake, you may be able to get along without us, but we can't get along without you," Henry said with certainty, stepping forward to put a hand on Jake's shoulder.

Jake stared at him for a couple seconds then in a rush of movement he reached out and pulled Henry into a one armed hug and held Nicolas close. "I'm sorry, I should have known you two would be different. I feared you'd behave like the others so I treated you as strangers, I'm sorry. So very dishonorable of me," he whispered, angry at himself.

Henry was going to say something when there came a sudden knock from the wall. "What was that?" he asked in surprise.

"One knock means 'I'm here' or 'is all well'," Jake said mysteriously walking to the wall where he knocked twice.

"Two knocks means 'all is well'," he said then knocked three times.

"Three knocks means 'safe to pass through'," he said returning to them. The children watched in awe as the board in the wall moved out to slide away and Wolf Heart stepped through.

Wolf Heart smiled at them warmly as he came forward to stand in the center of the floor. The children were pleased to see him and they visited for a little while. Finally, Jake was able to shoo them back downstairs, leaving he and Wolf Heart alone.

Jake stared at the room, the dream image he'd described fading away to be replaced by the wet floor, thin, hard mattress, a rusty, cold fireplace and the freezing temperature of the room.

"You know you're not dishonorable," Wolf Heart murmured to him. Jake sighed and stared at his friend, saying nothing.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Shinobi at Last

The next day, the sun shone down, making the errands Jake was running more pleasant. As his mind went over the previous days events, he stepped from the post office while studying the list the cook had given him, a half filled basket draped over his arm. Suddenly, a sound made him look up.

Ahead of him, at the opening to an alley near a store, he saw a man being hassled by five boys a few years older than himself. At once he darted toward them, inserting himself between the thugs and the man.

"Leave him alone!" he barked, shoving a couple of them back with his hand to their chests. He eyed them watchfully, waiting to see what they would do.

The five boys closed ranks and crowded him. One barked, "this does not concern you, boy!"

"Perhaps but five against one is a vastly unfair fight," Jake told him coolly.

"That's better than what his kind would do to us," another one of the boys snapped.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jake snapped back.

"He's German! And because of his people my father is missing in France!" the first one said pointing at the man over Jake's shoulder.

Jake blinked at this then slowly turned his head to look at the man behind him. Getting a good look now he saw that the man had the features of a German.

"True?" Jake asked.

The man looked at him gravely then slowly nodded. Jake continued to stare at him as the old rage toward the German's and Nazi's surfaced for his mother. All he wanted to do now was leave the man to the boys. But that passed and, very slowly, he held out his basket to the man.

"Hold this please," he asked of the man, who blinked in surprise but took it.

Jake then turned back to the boys, taking a deep breath. "We cannot judge an entire people for the actions of a few. I being half Japanese should know, so you want him you have to go through me first," he said as the boys encircled him.

The boys looked at each other and grinned. "Lad, you don't have to fight them for me," the man behind him said, softly.

"I'm not going to fight," Jake said quietly.

"Then this will be a massacre," one said and took a swing at Jake's head.

In a flash, Jake leaned back from it, allowing it to swish by harmlessly. "Missed!"

The boy swung again and Jake ducked under it. "What a wiffer," he jeered.

At a sound behind him, Jake ducked again as the boy behind him threw a punch which collided with the boy in front of him. Leaning to the side, Jake side stepped another one as he threw another punch. Standing straight, using his peripheral vision, he saw boys on either side of him throw a punch.

After waiting for the right moment, Jake dropped down onto his side as his opponents punched each other. As they fell back, he pushed off with a cartwheel to his feet, a boy in front and behind him. He leaned to the side a couple of times as they each tried to strike him then twisted away and the one in front struck the one behind him, causing the boy to slam into the alley wall.

The one that had been in front of him turned to face Jake, swinging and Jake side flipped, dodging it to stand in front of the boy again. With a look of blind rage on his face, the boy threw a punch which Jake stepped out of the way of leaving the boy's fist to plow into the side window of the car behind Jake, breaking it.

"That had to hurt," Jake tsked, watching the boy drop to the ground clutching his bleeding hand.

At a sound, Jake turned then jumped up to roll onto the top of the car just as one of the boys who had recovered, swung a pipe at where Jake had been, snapping the mirror off the car.

"HOLD STILL YOU!" the furious boy screamed, swinging wildly at Jake who was crouched low on the cab roof.

Jake back flipped over it then dive rolled down onto the hood of the cab just as the kid with the pipe brought it down where Jake had been. Glaring, the boy swung again at Jake but missed again, smashing the windshield while Jake flipped off the hood to the ground, landing lightly. Grinding his teeth together the boy with the pipe swung yet again at Jake using both hands as he did so.

Twisting away, Jake rolled in midair dodging two pipes now from a boy in front and one from behind causing them to whack each other, knocking themselves out. They fell to the ground in a heap, the pipes rolling away.

Landing on his feet, Jake looked around. None of the boys were on their feet. Satisfied, he brushed himself off and turned back to the man holding his basket. The two of them started walking down the street at a fast pace just before the owner of the car came out of a nearby store and began screaming angrily at the boys laying on the ground.

"That was amazing! Where did you learn how to do that?" the man asked in awe looking down at Jake when they were a good distance away.

"My clan," Jake answered.

"Well I've never seen anything like that in my life. You took all five of them on and you didn't even throw a single punch to lay them all out," the man said, admiringly as Jake turned onto the road with the greengrocers market.

"My old sensei once told me when fighting an angry opponent the best thing to do is stay out of their way," he said as he examined a tomato.

"You learned exceedingly well, but I must ask, why you stood up for me?" the man asked.

"I thought my reason was clear," Jake said, putting some things in his basket.

"Uhm, no it isn't."

Jake just shrugged.

Eyeing the boy, the man observed, "You must have studied hard to become an eastern master at your age."

Checking his list, Jake moved onto the carrots and potatoes. He chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm no master. I still have one more test to complete."

"Well young man, for what it's worth, thank you for defending me. And, you certainly act and fight like a master to me," he said quietly, then walked away.

Jake was stunned. He never noticed the man had left as he was so shocked by what the man had said to him. His hand was stretched out to reach for the carrots but never completed the move as he remained as if turned to stone.

"Boy?" a stern voice asked. Jake turned his head to look up at the concerned face of the shop keeper. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, everything is fine," Jake said, quickly recovering himself but unable to halt the laugh that bubbled out. He quickly gathered his purchases on his list, checked out, then left.

How could I have been so stupid! There is no final test, I just had to believe, he thought as a smile spread across his face. With his shopping done, he headed back for the school and no matter what happened to him for the rest of the day, his high spirits could not be stamped out.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**********I know that some have alre**ady read this but I thought about it and decided to take advise and split it into speorate chapters new chapter to come soon


	11. Into the Fire

A couple of weeks after the events at the market Jake was sitting in front of the attic fireplace in his lotus position late at night. Slowly, his eyes opened mind set on his course.  
A couple of hours later Wolf Heart opened Jake's door to wake him and frowned when he saw the empty unslept in bed. At a sound, he looked over and gapped in amazement to see Jake up and doing pull-ups on the rafters.

"I haven't trained since my birthday, I've gotten soft," Jake said, between reps glancing over at Wolf Heart.

"Whatever you say," Wolf Heart muttered, in awe as Jake pulled himself into a handstand on the rafters.

"I'm almost… done here… so you can… go downstairs…. If you want to," Jake said, keeping his balance as he started slowly bending his arms, then pushing himself up again.

Nodding Wolf Heart backed out of the room. "If that's soft for him, I'd hate to meet him when he's hard," he muttered, as he walked down the stairs his mind still on it as he entered the kitchen.

True to his word Jake soon arrived in the kitchen and began working in silence beside his friend. Throughout the day Jake worked in silence and every time some people were close by Jake's eyes fixed on them as he worked. However, every time they turned to look feeling his eyes on them; he had already adverted his gaze.

It was late at night when he, and Wolf Heart were dismissed and were heading back from the barn side by side. "Man those hay bales get heavier… and heavier everyday… I could go… for a nice warm bath if we had the option, what about you?" Wolf Hart said, stretching his cramped muscles as he walked.

After taking a couple of steps without Jake answering he turned to look at him to see Jake wasn't there. Wolf Heart stopped in his tracks and spun several times on the spot looking for Jake in the night. But he vanished.

Meanwhile, a figure walked through the stables a flashlight in hand walked down the lane of stalls toward a door with light shining out of the bottom. Then a couple of meters from the door the figure paused and spun around the light dancing around the area he had come from. After a moment, he turned the light back into the dark as he opened the door and DuCaun stepped inside.

As the door closed a shadow moved in the dark and inched silently closer to the door and in the low-light Jake knelt low next to the door to listen.

"Were you followed?"

"No it is clear,"

"Did you have the last one sent out?"

"I can attest that he did," Jake said, standing he opened the door and leaned against the door frame looking at Averon and DuCaun, who jumped looking at him.

"Let me answer that question on the tip of your tongues. I know that the two of you have been sending part of your pay to a small town on the coast. I also know that you have been buying stuff but nothing has been coming back so that tells me that whatever you are buying is going elsewhere, France maybe," Jake said.

Though the men in front of Jake tried to shrug it off like it was some kind of joke Jake saw their eyes go wider. "Now Jake when did you let…" Averon started as he walked over to Jake reaching a hand out.

He was interrupted without shifting his position his hand shot out and seized Averon's wrist before his hand reached him. "Do both of you think me a fool?" he growled, face hard.

The men looked at him for a second. "No, no we don't young sir," DuCaun said, walking forward.

"Then you'd best remember who delivers and picks up the mail at the post office," Jake said.

There was a moment's silence. "Look I'm not going to tell anyone, especially after what appeared in the papers," Jake said.

The men looked somewhat relived knowing that Jake was revering to the story of the German spy who had been caught, tried, and executed. But not before the man had killed a man and his family for sending supplies to the reported French Resistance.

"Zen what do you want?" DuCaun asked, and Jake looked at him releasing Averon.

Nearly twenty minutes later Jake left them alone, and the men stared at each other. "I zink zat we have underestimated 'im," DuCaun said.

"You can say that again my friend, and he's got a hell of a grip for a thirteen-year old," Averon said, rubbing his wrist.

A short time afterward moving like a shadow quickly moving through the school to the library. After carefully closing the door behind him went to the shelves of book and by moonlight began to quickly read the titles. After almost a minute he froze halfway down took a book down from the shelf and quietly left the library.

Soon after Wolf Heart trudged up the stairs to the tower rooms his mind still on where his friend had gone. As he neared the top, he froze when he saw flickering light through the crack of the door to Jake's room. He raced up the last few stairs and threw the door open to see his friend sitting at his table working on his homework by candle light.

Jake looked up at the astonished look on Wolf Hearts face as he looked up from his work "Something wrong?" he asked, casually.

"Where the hell did you go?" Wolf Heart demanded.

Jake arched an eyebrow, and he laid his pencil down. "What are you talking about?"

"One minute you were right next to me the next you practically vanished like a wisp of smoke," Wolf Heart stated partially in frustration.

Jake leaned back on what was left of the back of the chair. "Oh that, I had a couple of things to do and didn't want to disturb you," Jake said, as Wolf Heart frowned studying him.

Giving a light shake of the head Wolf Heart left the room closing the door behind him. After listening to Wolf Heart go into his room Jake pushed his long completed homework aside and took out his mother's old book and the book he got from the library. As he began to read aloud in German stopping every so often when he came upon a word he didn't understand to look what it meant in English.

After while he paused; "Sorry Wolf Heart, but I can allow you to walk the path I have chosen for myself. I won't lose anyone else that I care for," he muttered, then continued with his work.

For the next week or so Jake went on his work as usual but Wolf Heart never found him sleeping in the morning always working out on the floor or in the rafters. All the while, Jake felt his friend's eyes on him when he was close, and he tried to act normal. Then near the end of the week he was called into Sir Abraham's office.

When he walked he noted Averon there who gave him a discreet nod. "Jake, Averon here ordered a few things in Trusthorpe do you know where that is?" he demanded, giving Jake a hard look over the papers he was reading.

"Yes it's on the coast in Lincolnshire," Jake said, glancing at Averon.

"Well apparently this package can't go through the normal channels, so he needs someone to pick it up personally. So you are going, but I'm not paying for you to take a train so you're going on foot," Sir Abraham said.

"Sir Abraham that will take too long might I suggest that the boy take my horse it will be faster that way" Averon put in stepping forward.

Sir Abraham looked at him. "Very well he and Jason will leave at once," Sir Abraham said, and Jake froze in mid bow.

"Excuse me sir?" Averon said.

"Jason is going with him Averon; I don't trust him to get this job done alone and that's final," Sir Abraham said, in clear dismissal.

Slowly, the two left the office, and Averon looked at Jake. "Are you really taking Jason with you?" he asked, quietly as they walked down the hall.

"Do I have a choice? He won't go as far as me, now we had better get the supplies ready for this trip," Jake muttered, back.

Soon Jake was saddling up Night Hawk full saddle bags at his feet and Averon came out to stand by him. "Are you absolutely sure about this Jake?" he asked.

Jake nodded tightening the synch. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life," he said, and looked at Averon.

"You got any food in there?" he asked, looking down at the saddle bags, and Jake shook his head.

"Some bread that I won't give to birds out of fear that they might choke," Jake said, and caught the look of anger in Averon's eye.

The two looked at each other a while and Averon nodded handed him a sheathed knife. "Then you might need this, I already gave one to Wolf Heart," He said, and Jake took the knife and unsheathed it.

He looked the single edged blade over and tested it. "Not what you're used to?" Averon asked, and Jake nodded.

"No its not but it will do, and it will help," He said, fixing the knife length wise to his belt at the small of his back.

Wolf Heart came out leading a roan the bow Wolf Heart made for Jake and another simpler bow tucked in the rolled up raggedy blankets he carried. "So where is the half breed going?" said, a sneering voice and the two boys turned to see Alexander leaning against a fence.

"And which one would you be referring to sir?" Jake asked, putting a hand on Averon's tense angry shoulder.

"Excuse me," Alexander said, standing straight.

"There are two people here that could be counted as half-breed so which one are you talking about?" Jake asked.

Before Alexander could answer Averon walked between them. "Alexander enough of that, now git," he said, jabbing thumb and Alexander after giving Jake a cold look darted off.

After Alexander was gone Averon turned to Jake and Wolf Heart. "Be careful you two and good luck," he said, and patted Jake on the shoulder before leaving.

As he was walking away the boys mounted up. "You ride good?" Jake asked, turning Night Hawk.

"Of course I'm Native American," Wolf Heart said, and kicked his horse into a canter, and Jake turned Night Hawk to watch him go and followed.

The two rode at a steady pace out of Nottingham heading for the coast. As they rode Jake and Wolf Heart carried conversation together though Jake only half-heartedly his mind on what was to come. They stopped at a small meadow in the forest next to a good-sized pond and soon had the horses tied, and Wolf Heart was starting to build a fire as Jake using his knife to sharpen a long stick.

"So what do you want to do for dinner? I can gather berries and other things; my father also taught me snares and traps," Wolf Heart said, as he brought some dry wood in to camp.

"You can gather and set up a few and maybe have a rabbit tomorrow, but for tonight I was thinking something a little more immediate," Jake said, as he examined the sharpened end of the straight branch he held.

As he set up the wood for a fire Wolf Heart watched as Jake slipped his shoes and socks off rolled up his pants. "Could also gather some herbs that might help with burns?" Jake asked, testing the tip and Wolf Heart looked at him.

"Burns? Why?" he asked, and Jake looked at him.

"Just in case, cooking you know," he said, and Wolf Heart watched him wade into the pond up to his thighs and hold the branch in both hand's tip in the water.

Wolf Heart looked at him in confusion as he stood still in the water for a few minutes as he worked on making a couple of snares. He was just starting to think Jake was wasting his time when he jerked the branch forward. When he drew it out of the water, a flapping impaled fish on the branch and Wolf Heart stared at him as he walked out of the water and dropped the fish next to the fire.

"One more should set us for tonight," he said, as he started back out into the water.

"Did your grandfather teach you that?" Wolf Heart asked, as he tested the strength of his snare.

Jake froze almost to the water. "My father, we used to do this before he died," he said, before walking back in.

Wolf Heart watched for a couple more minutes then snares in hand he walked into the forest. When he got back Jake had the fish roasting over a fire which he was slowly turning.

"We'll check them in the morning, and did your father teach you how to make arrows?" Jake asked, and Wolf Heart nodded.

"Good we can start making some tonight scope bird's nests for feathers…' He started when Wolf Heart interrupted by showing some duck feathers he gathered.

"I had a feeling when you said, we should bring our bows; I wish they were better, like turkey or maybe falcon," he said.

Jake nodded. "If we catch game in the morning, we could use the pelt for quivers, and the herbs I asked, for?" he asked, reach for a couple of things near the fire.

"Yeah I got 'im though if we're cooking like this I don't see why we need them," Wolf Heart said, holding them up.

"We'll need them, but let's make the arrows tipped with these, and out of curiosity. How did you make my bow shape like a Mongol Recurve? Jake muttered, as he took them and showed Wolf Heart rubber stoppers.

As dinner cooked Wolf Heart kept his eyes on Jake as he worked on making arrows and Jake helped after mixing the herbs into a paste. By the time the fish were done cooking they had a small stack. When Wolf Heart turned in for the night, Jake who was feeding the fire his back against his saddle eyes on the fire his mind on what was to come in the days ahead as his eyes drifted up ward seeking out the North Star.

The next morning after checking Wolf Heart's traps and snares and both were pleased to find a couple of dead foxes, which Wolf Heart and Jake thanked the spirits of the foxes before releasing them and bled out as they packed up. Then the foxes tied to their saddles they rode out of camp. That night as they camped with Jake cooking some of the fox meat Wolf Heart was turning the pelts into quivers.

In the middle of the next-day Jake and Wolf Heart arrived at Trusthorpe and rode down the cobbles' stone some people turning to look at them. "We must look strange," Jake muttered, and Wolf Heart chuckled.

They stopped outside a small shop and going in Jake walked up to the counter where a bulky muscular man with rolled-up sleeves. Wolf heart was looking around at the metal work of the shop.

"Hi we're here to pick up an order for Averon Wyatt," Jake said, and the man nodded and went into the back room.

"This order was a first for me," the man said, walking back in with a long wrapped up package.

Jake after paying for the package took it and he and Wolf Heart left the shop. "I thought Averon said, we'd have to wait around here for the items to be completed," he said, as Jake attached the package behind his saddle.

As he didn't answer Wolf Heart clapped his hands together. "Well since we don't I guess we have a little time off before we're due back," he said, half cheerfully.

"Maybe you do I have things to do wait for me outside of town we can't pay for room and board," he said, then handed Wolf Heart the reins of his horse and started down toward the water.

Wolf Heart watched him go for a short while a look of suspicion on his face then went back into the shop. Jake walked in silence people turning to look at him every now and then suddenly disappeared in a crowd of passersby. Not after Wolf Heart came to the spot where Jake had disappeared and glanced around to see where Jake had disappeared to.

Jake after watching Wolf Heart look around for him turned and continued on his way. He stopped outside a general store and walked inside a small bell rang as the door opened, and he glanced around. It was a good-sized store with an assortment of goods and items for sale.

"May I help you?" asked, a smiling clerk walking up to him.

Not saying Jake reached into his back pocket and held out a folded in half envelope to the clerk. The clerk took unfolded it to look at the name on the front and looked up at Jake. After a couple seconds, the clerk left Jake standing where he was looking at the goods again.

A minute later an older man with neat grey hair and glasses approached Jake. "What is this?" he demanded, holding out the letter from the envelope.

"Exactly what it is a letter of introduction and a request Mr. Bray," Jake said, looking at him.

Mr. Bray looked at Jake a glint of fear in his eyes. "How do I know this is for real?" he demanded.

Jake looked at him for a moment then waved him closer to whisper into his ear. Mr. Bray's eyes went wide, and he looked at Jake, who looked blankly at him.

Soon enough Jake stood at the end of a dock where a forty to sixty-foot dark colored two mastted sailing ship _The Lion Heart_ floated tied to the dock hands on deck and on the dock.

"Ahoy, the Schooner!" Jake called out walked down the dock to it, and hands turned to look at him.

"Ahoy, the dock! Can we help you?" one of the hands-on deck wearing a watch cap a green sweater with the sleeves scrunched up and pants called back.

"Yes I'd like a word with your Captain James Winters," Jake said, and a couple of hands looked at each other.

"What for?" the hand asked.

"About signing on for your next voyage," Jake said, and a couple of hands looked at each other and laughed to themselves.

"And why would the captain want a young land like you?" the hand asked, amusement lacing his voice.

Jake narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you tell me yourself Captain James," he said, and a couple of the sailors cooed.

The hand studied Jake a moment then rope in hand hopped overboard onto the dock. "Ok, I'm Captain James Winters, I'd like to know why you would come to me, not that I'm going to give you a job," Captain James said.

"We have mutual friends, Alan DuCaun, Averon Wyatt, and John Bray," Jake said, and Captain James narrowed his eyes as Jake handed him another letter.

Keeping his eyes on Jake Captain James ripped open the envelope and read the letter. "What is this some kind of a joke," he demanded, when he was finished.

"No joke and I can assure you that I'm quite capable. My grandfather was a fisherman, and I went out with him, and he taught me how to sail and swim," Jake said.

Captain James arched an eyebrow. "You're only a kid…" he started when Jake interrupted.

"Then why don't you put me to the test," Jake interrupted flatly.

The other eyebrow arched. "How so?" Captain James asked.

"Tonight, if I can sneak aboard your ship and take something from it then you have an extra hand aboard for the next crossing," Jake said.

"Two hands,"

Jake whipped around and saw Wolf Heart walking down to him and Captain James. "Do we have a deal," Wolf Heart demanded, before Jake could recover.

Captain James looked at them then stuck out his hand. "What the hell, I'll hummer you boys," he said, and Wolf Heart shook it then walked off.

Jake still stunned watched him go then tore after him. "How did you follow me?" he snapped pulsing with anger.

"I didn't I arrived here ten minutes before you did," Wolf Heart growled, anger lacing his voice.

"How…" Jake started.

"I'm not stupid Jake! I figured out what you're doing and planning to do," Wolf Heart snapped stopping to face him.

The two looked at each other each trying to out glare the other. "_You are not going_!" Jake growled, through his teeth.

"_I don't care if I have to swim the channel I am going_, I have just as much right to go as you do my father is over there!" Wolf Heart growled, back.

Jake looked at him and saw he meant every word. "Can you speak French?"

"Oui, pouvez-vous?" Wolf Heart demanded, and Jake arched an eyebrow.

"I live in a school I picked up a couple of things," Wolf Heart snapped crossing his arms.  
Jake was silent for a moment. "_Fine_, but you stick close to me and do what I saw when I say, got it," he snapped and Wolf Heart nodded.

"Now get back to the horses, and I'll meet you later I go alone and don't follow me this time!" he snapped then turned and walked away.

Jake stopped at the door of a small house just outside of town and knocked at the door. A short while later a middle aged Asian woman answered.

Jake flashed a smile. "Hi my name is…," he started when he was interrupted.

"We no buy," she said, in a heavy Chinese accent and started to close the door but was stopped as Jake's hand slammed against it.

"Wareware no ryōhō o shiyō suru to, nihonjin'nara shitte iru, anata wa sono Chūgoku no akusento ni amarini mo chikara o irete mite," he said, and the woman froze and behind her a man appeared about the same age as her.

"Doko de nihongo o manabimashita ka?" the man asked, in a low voice.

"Watashi wa nihonjindesu, watashi wa ichizoku Tanaka jeiku Tanakadesu, now unless you want to attract your neighbors as you are trying to avoid can I come in? I may need your help," Jake said.

"How," the man asked, as the woman opened the door wider, and he stepped inside.

The sun was just setting when Jake returned to their camp a small bundle in hand. "What's that?" Wolf Heart asked, as he fixed more of the fox meat on the spit.

"A little something I borrowed for tonight," Jake said, laying the bundle down and sat down.

As they started eating Jake looked at Wolf Heart. "Do you practice the religion of your father's people?" he suddenly asked, and Wolf Heart looked at him.

"Yes," he said, and Jake nodded.

"Then you might want to prepare yourself for what might happen," Jake said, and Wolf Heart nodded after a moment.

"Then I'm going to need to build a sweat lodge after dinner. What about you?" Wolf Heart said.

"I have my own way," Jake said.

As Jake waited for night fall, he watched as Wolf Heart constructed a sweat lodged with a steady but nervous hand as rocks heated in the fire that Jake attended. When it was done with the blankets and come clothing covering it Wolf Heart went inside for a moment then came back out. As he began stripping his clothes, Jake looked away to allow him privacy.

Wolf Heart using an improvised tool to move the red heated rocks inside along with a small amount of water. Not long after the rocks were all inside and Wolf Heart did not return Jake heard him begin to chant in Blackfoot. As the chanting continued Jake got up went to his bundle and the package from the town to prepare for the night.

When Wolf Heart emerged from the ledge a few hours later he found Jake was gone his clothes in a neat pile on a log. As he slipped his clothes back on he glanced around for Jake and found his tracks leading out of the camp. Once he was fully dressed again he followed the tracks.

Pausing behind some bushes, Wolf Heart's mouth opened partly as what lay before him was a small rise next to the river with a fifteen foot waterfall close by. On the rise, he spied Jake wearing a slightly shabby kimono on his knees hands pressed together in what he thought might be smoking incenses between his palms a little fire next to him. He watched as in a circling motion brought the insets closer and back again muttering words he couldn't hear.

He watched Jake for a little while as Jake then placed the incenses in one of the cups they brought along then still speaking words, he couldn't heart started making symbols with his hands. Shifting a bit Jake pulled one of his arms back through the sleeve then out through the collar widening it and did the same with the other arm, so he was half naked to the waist. His eyes closed Jake took a deep breath then slowly opened his eyes.

Wolf Heart watched as he turned to look at the fire and reached over and took something from the fire, and his eyes went wide when he saw it was a branding iron the slightly red with heat. He watched as Jake inspected it and Wolf Heart frozen with shock watched as Jake held out an arm and pressed the head against the meat of his forearm and held it steady for a couple seconds. Still frozen with shock Wolf Heart watched Jake taking the other brand from the fire and repeated the process in on his other arm.

When he was done he placed the brands on a rock to cool then shifted to his feet to slip out of the kimono. Underneath all he was wearing was what looked like some kind of loincloth. Wolf Heart watched as Jake turned and walked over to stand under the down pour from there he began to practice and train, and Wolf Heart left his hiding spot.

Later that night at the docks The Lion Heart floated in the calm waters. Near the stern of the ship, a shape slowly rose from the water then sink beneath the surface as the men on deck patrolled. The shape reappeared at the bow and took hold of the anchor chain and little by little started to pull itself up out of the water.

Once Jake was high enough he rolled onto the netting attached to the bow. Slowly, he raised his head higher and looked over the edge and watched the patrol on deck. After a few minutes, he saw one pause and sit down.

"Why again are we doing this and not down in our bunks?" the one sitting demanded.

"Because Captain Winters wants us up here in case that boy comes," the other said.

"You gotta be kidding he an't coming," the first expressed, and Jake noiselessly slipped over the edge keeping low.

"You didn't see the look in his eye, he'll come, he'll come," the second said, and turned his back to his companion, and Jake noiselessly lifted a hatch and slipped below.

The next morning Captain ate breakfast with his crew and quietly looked them over. "As before men all who don't want to go are free to do so," he said, and some looked at him.

"We sail with you captain," one said, and the rest nodded in agreement.

He nodded at them. "Thanks now get her ready I have to see to the goods," he said, and the men nodded and departed.

As he stood one man with a light beard and low hat stumbled against him. "Sorry Cap'm," the man apologized.

"It's ok just be careful all right," he said, and the man touched a finger to his forehead and left.

Later when the docks were empty, the men were loading the goods onto _The Lion Heart_ with Bray and Captain Winters watching from the dock. "Those men over there are going to be grateful for this shipment," Captain Winters said, and checking the cloud coverage of the moon and stars.

"I'll say they will; now why do you keep watching the docks? The other works already left?" Bray said, and Captain Winters examined the docks again.

"Those boys, one of the ones that came to see you, I half expected them to show…" Captain Winters said then stopped.

"What is it?" Bray said, then turned and saw the figure coming toward the docks leading two horses.

The two men watched as the figure came into the light revealing Wolf Heart. "Jake sent word to me you'd be loading up now, sorry it took so long had to walk them," Wolf Heart said, as the men stared at him Captain Winters removing his cap to scratch his head.

"Oh really, and where is Jake, my watchmen didn't see, and I haven't seen him all day," Captain Winters said.

"Actually you have Captain,"

Captain Winters spun around to face the man who had bumped against him at breakfast and the man took off his hat, and Jake's hair tumbled free. "And I must say breakfast wasn't bad," he said, as he ran his fingers through it then taking out a small strip of leather tied it back.

Shaking off his surprise Captain Winters stared at him. "Just because who managed to sneak on board and help out does not mean you two are coming. The other part," he said.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," Jake said, and from his pocket, he drew a wallet.

Captain Winters stared at it then his hand flew to his back pocket. "Lose something?" Jake asked, as Captain Winters stared at him along with Bray.

"So we going?" Jake asked, handing back the wallet.

Captain Winters looked at him then glanced at one man. "Avery!" he snapped, and the man nodded and tossed something to him.

Captain Winters caught it and the next thing Jake knew his wrists were bound by German handcuffs. "Get out of those in less than a minute, and you can come," Captain Winters said.

Jake glared at him then glanced around. "Sorry Bray," he muttered; before he reached out and snatched the man's glasses from his face.

"What are you…?" Bray started then stopped as Jake broke off an ear piece and handed the remaining glasses back.

The group watched as Jake worked and in seconds then with a clatter the cuffs slipped from his wrists to the docks with a flick of his arms. "What's next Captain standard sheepshank?" Jake drawled out.

Captain Winters nodded a half grin on his face. "Ok you convinced me now what's with the horses?" he said, jabbing his thumb.

"They're coming, me and Wolf Heart can't walk everywhere over there," Jake said, firmly.

Captain Winters arched an eyebrow. "And how do you plan to get them to shore? We can't beach the ship," he said.

Jake sighed, "They'll have to swim with us in a boat next to them, just have something ready to lift them out of the water when you pick us up," he said.

Soon enough The Lion Heart had set sail Night Hawk, and roan tied down to the deck, and Jake looked out to the south east holding on to the rigging. "I hope you applied the paste and bandaged to those burns,"

Jake looked over to look at Wolf Heart as he walked over to stand next to him the branding irons he used on himself in hand. "I brought these because I know that Averon wanted a new one for the school horses. However, I didn't know what you wanted to do with these," Wolf Heart said, holding them out to him.

Jake took them and after looking at them for a moment. "Why did you brand yourself?" Wolf Heart asked, in concern.

Jake looked at the irons for a couple more seconds the dropped them over the edge. "The Dragon and the Lotus are symbols of my clan by doing what I did I show my allegiance and loyalty to them as a Shinobi," he said.

"But I thought you had one more test before you became a master?" Wolf Heart asked.

Jake looked at him. "I am Shinobi but that does not make me a master, the only way I can become a master is by beating a master," Jake said, and Wolf heart nodded understanding.

For a couple seconds, the friends watched the south east in silence. "We're going to find them, we're going to find them and bring them home," Wolf Heart said, full of certainty.

Jake nodded. "Yes but remember we are due back at the school in a couple of weeks. But for now into the fire we go," he muttered, as they sailed for France to search for their lost loved ones.

_Oui, pouvez-vous?_

_Yes, can you_

_Wareware no ryōhō o shiyō suru to, nihonjin'nara shitte iru, anata wa sono Chūgoku no akusento ni amarini mo chikara o irete mite_

_Look we both know you're Japanese, and your putting too much effort into that Chinese accent_

_Doko de nihongo o manabimashita ka?_

_Where did you leanr Japanese?_

_Watashi wa nihonjindesu, watashi wa ichizoku Tanaka jeiku Tanakadesu_

_I am Japanese I am Jake Tanaka of the Clan Tanaka_

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Picking Up The Scent in a Den of Vipers

Jake hanging onto the ratline with one hand watched the French coastline draw closer and closer in the night. Heading to the beckoning men he climbed the rest of the way up the line and onto the mast cross beam. After the sails were secured to the rigging the anchor was lowered and men gathered the supplies on the long boats on deck which were being lowered into the water while Jake and Wolf Heart were coaxing the horses into the channel water.

"Shhh boy I know the water is freezing but I'll be right beside you I promise," Jake said, soothingly to Night Hawk.

Once they had the animals in the water Jake and Wolf Heart joined in boats that kept close to them. When they reached the beach they quickly had the animals tethered to a couple of nearby trees before returning to help unload the boats all the while Jake glanced around. When the supplies were unloaded Captain Winters uttered a low cocooning whistle and Jake watched unsurprised as about thirty armed men appeared from various hiding places.

As Jake and Wolf Heart returned to their horses and watched as one wearing a beret with a rifle slung over his shoulder walked up to Captain Winter to shake his hand. "'Bonjour Capitaine Winters, it is good to see you again my friend,'" the man said, as they started, to saddle them up.

"'It's good to see you to Luis, and happy to see you're still alive,'" Captain Winters said.

"'It's good to be alive but who are the kids,'" Luis said, nodding toward Jake and Wolf Heart who glanced over.

Captain Winters looked at them and placing a hand on the man's shoulder started, walking him over. "'Well long story made short this is the one with the black horse is Jake I didn't catch the name of the other. But they are here to join your company for a short while,' boys this is Captain Luis formerly of the French Army," he said, as they got close.

Luis blinked at this and looked at Jake and Wolf Heart before back at Captain Winters. "'What is this some kind of joke they're just kids,'" he said, and frowning Jake looked at Wolf Heart who rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"'That's for you to decide Luis but Jake here managed to sneak aboard my boat when we knew he was coming, he even pickpocketed my wallet in a pretty good disguise,'" Captain Winters said, shrugging.

Luis looked at Winters for a moment glanced at Jake and Wolf Heart for a second before shifting back. "'Ok that sounds impressive but still you can't be serious,'" he said, waving his hand.

"'As a heart attack, and do you mind not talking about us like we're not here? And I will not tolerate any degrading remarks. Especially without a proper interdiction,'" Jake said, in French crossing his arms as they started, at him.

"'And for the record my name is Wolf Heart,'" Wolf Heart walking up to stand next to Jake.

After a couple seconds of staring Luis letting out a puff of air smiled nodding. "Ok you speak French pretty good, but you 'ave to understand my concern for your safety," he said.

"Then why don't you at least put me to the test. Your best and strongest man one on one no weapons," Jake said, and Wolf Heart glanced at him.

Luis stared at him for a second then face hard he turned and called out, "'Jacque!'"

A man near the boats turned and standing straight Jake saw he was a giant of a man with thick muscles that rippled as he walked over. When he reached them in rapid French Luis explained what was going on. When it was over Jacque looked at Jake and Wolf Heart then back at Luis before letting out a laugh that attracted the other men.

"Zese little pups thinks to join us? And this one zinks to challenge me!" he said, laughing as the rest of the men gathered some laughing when they heard this.

Smiling Jake walked forward. "Well then monsieur you shouldn't have that much trouble with me, because I must say you are quite strong," he said, as he reached the man and pressed the tips of his fingers of his hand into the man's chest a couple of times.

Still laughing as Jake returned to Wolf Heart, Jacque started, to remove his weapons and jacket for the fight people saying encouraging words toward him. "Jake are you sure about this he looks like he could crush your skull," Wolf Heart muttered, as Jake reached him.

"Wait for it," Jake muttered, back turning back to face the man crossing his arms looking bored.

People still talking Jacque raised his pan sized fists when he faltered. Then the crowd went silent as Jacque toppled back like a fallen tree lying still on the beach.

"Anybody else got a problem with us?" Jake asked, openly as they slowly looked at him.

A couple of days later Wolf Heart walked out of the cave into the forest the group had camped in on the banks of the Seine. "Morning Jake," he said, looking up into a tree where Jake was hanging upside down doing sit ups as he walked down to the river the rub water on his face.

"Morning," Jake said, before reaching up to grip the branch to flip off it to land crouched on the ground below.

Standing straight he walked to join Wolf Heart at the river to crouch down and splash water on his face. "How did you do it?" Wolf Heart asked, crouching down next to him.

Jake looked at him. "You know just climbed up to a strong enough branch…," he started, a frown on his face.

"No, no, the other thing what you did on the beach," Wolf Heart said, interrupting him.

Jake looked at him for a moment before chuckling looking away. "Silly people I never understood their first reaction is to excess all sorts of violence to achieve their goals," he said, shaking his head.

"What are you saying? I could have done what you did?" Wolf Heart said, in wonderment.

"I'm saying a butterfly could have done it if it just knew where to place its wings. It true that this could make a difference in a fight," Jake said, tapping his well-defined bicep.

"But never forget that the most important tool you will ever have in any fight will always be found right here," he said, tapping Wolf Heart right between the eyes before they both turned as the rest of the men came out of the cave.

Narrowing his eyes Jake set his mouth as he eyed the leader. "So what's happening Luis?" he asked, standing straight.

"I'm going to send some men into ze city to check zings out, and see about German movements…" he started.

"We're going to, and before you say anything remember what happened on the beach?" Jake said, and the men shifted uneasily some looking a Jacque.

"Now think about what I could do when I really start throwing punches," Jake said, at this Luis sighed before pulling out an automatic pistol and held it out to Jake handle first.

"Do you know 'ow to use a gun?" he asked.

Jake glanced at it then up at Luis. "I don't like or need guns," he said.

This drew chuckles from the men. "'Ze little pup doesn't like guns probably doesn't know a 'ammer from ze trigger,'" Jacque said.

At this Jake snatched the gun from Luis and in seconds had it in pieces then put back together. "I said, I didn't like them, not that I didn't know how to use them," Jake said, holding the gun out to Luis.

"'Probably couldn't 'it ze broad side of a barn,'"

In a flash Jake righted the gun in his hand spun around facing the river and fired. Across the river a pine cone fell into it.

As he turned around Jacque muttered, "'Probably a lucky shot,'" turning back Jake fired three shots and three cones fell into the river.

"I hit what I am at, now does anybody else have anything else to say?" he asked, facing them again holding out the pistol.

A couple of hours later Jake and Wolf Heart walked down the street of Paris walking eagerly beside Luis and Jacque. "'Oh Pappa thank you for letting us come with you,'" Jake said, eagerly with the look of a devoted son as they walked through the narrow streets.

Though his face was smiling Jake's eyes were hard as he glanced around at the Nazi flags flying from the buildings and the soldiers marching in the streets. _What better way to make sure there is no resistance, by intimidating them enough that the fight goes out of them. Or at least partly,_ Jake thought as they came to a stop outside a building.

At the door Luis turned to him. "'We have to meet some people here, here is some money, get some food and such but we meet at Notre Dame in a couple of hours,'" he said, handing the money and Jake nodded before he and Wolf Heart walked off.

"It's almost like this place is under martial law," Wolf Heart muttered.

"'I thought I told you we speak French from here we on out, and in a lot of ways it is,'" he muttering eyeing more solders march by their feet sounding like a passing tank.

"'You have to remember we are in enemy territory, and they will not hesitate to kill us,'" Jake muttered, as they walked under a series of archways and on the other side Wolf Heart lightly gasped.

"'Try not to look like a tourist,'" Jake muttered, glancing around see if anybody was looking at them.

"'it's just… beautiful,'" Wolf Heart muttered.

"'It's the Louvre Art Museum it used to be the old royal palace, if this wasn't a war zone I'd take the opportunity to view DeVinci's great work,'" Jake said, glancing around the buildings.

"'And that?'" Wolf Heart asked, in an undertone and sighing Jake glanced over.

"'The Constantine Arch been around since 312 AD and you can just see the Eiffel Tower from here,'" Jake said, and Wolf Heart glanced over.

"'First time to the city boys?'"

At this Wolf Heart jumped and Jake glanced behind them. Two men stood there dressed in suits one with round glasses smiled at them. But what drew Jake's attention was the white arm bands with The Star of David on them and patches on their chests.

"'Yes our Pappa has a farm out in the country and we finally managed to convince him to take us with him,'" Jake said, telling the cover story.

The men smiled nodding. "'It's always good to see the wonder on the faces of new comers to our fine city. It always brightened my days. Which is rare these days…'" the one with the glasses said, their faces falling.

Jake let the silence go out then the men smiled again. "'Well we hope that you enjoy your visit,'' the man said, before they walked off.

"'Why do they have to wear those?'" Wolf Heart asked, watching them walk away.

"'Have you ever read Mein Kampf?'" Jake asked, hollowly under his breath.

"'No,'"

"'Good and don't it's a lousy book,'"

"'Then why did you read it?'"

"'Simple 'know thy enemy', and Mein Kampf is at the heart of Nazism. It's pretty much a lousy excuse for Hitler to express his political view and call Germany to arms against the Jewish people before their conspiracy to control the world leaders,'" Jake said, and Wolf Heart looked at him.

"'You can't be serious, why would Germany believe that,'" he said, astounded.

"'At the end of The Great War Germany was virtually destroyed not only in losses but with the Treaty of Versailles. With having to pay reparations their economy was sent to hell in a hand basket and with territory lost their moral had never been lower.

Then came Hitler and the Nazi party saying that Germany was the greatest nation in the world, that all should bow before them. But more than that he gave them someone to blame for the state their country was in,'" Jake said, and Wolf Heart gapped at him.

He was about to say something when shouting interrupted them. Looking back they saw a German officer and two soldiers flanking him was shouting at the men who had spoken to them, in German. Catching some of what he was saying Jake's eyes narrowed then widened in horror as the man without the glasses was forced to his knees.

"'Look away!'" Jake snapped and turning himself and Wolf Heart away and a second later a gunshot sounded.

After a moment Jake slowly turned back and law the limp body on the ground a pool of blood leaking from the holes in its head. At the body's side the other man cried as the German's smugly walked away while on lookers had stopped to watch.

"'Wh… why did he do that? What did that man do?'" Wolf Heart demanded.

"'He didn't do anything. And that man did that simply because he can. Now let's get out of here,'" Jake said, taking Wolf Heart by the upper arm and led him away.

"'But why?'" Wolf Heart asked, again when they were down a deserted street

"'Because he was Jewish and that,'" Jake said, pointing over Wolf Hearts shoulder.

Turning to look he saw a poster depicting the Aryan Race. "'The Aryan Race, Hitler's and the Nazi's idea of the perfect master race. Which why they will not hesitate to kill us on the spot if they knew,'" Jake said.

"'Knew what?'" Wolf Heart asked, and looking at him Jake stepped closer.

"'Knew that we are of mixed blood, because to them that is the ultimate betrayal. We are worse than the Jews to them and our crime is being born,'" Jake said, and turning Wolf Heart met his hard eyes.

"And now you know why I didn't want you to come," he muttered, under his breath.

A couple of hours later the two of them were walking toward the train station after being hassled by a Nazi soldier while they had ate. "'That was too close,'" Wolf Heart muttered, looking over his shoulder.

"'And you think with our ID Cards and me reciting six psalms he would have been convinced. And anyone saying that France hasn't changed that much is trying to convince themselves more than others,'" Jake said, as they neared the station.

"'Ok now remember what I told you to look for and keep your head down,'" Jake said, before they parted.

For the next several hours Jake hung around the station drawing on the egos of the young soldiers on station. "'…so much better ever since you guys came here. No more problems from those dame Jews and such,'" Jake said, and the young soldier's chest puffed out.

"'I mean it must be important work to guard the station. You must be pretty important for them to give you such an exciting job,'" Jake said, eyeing the light in the man's eye.

"'It has its moments like when we caught that resistance fighter last week, but really all the action is down at the other station for the next couple of days,'" he said.

"'…other station,'" Jake said, doing his best not to sound to interested.

"'Yeah a big transport further into the continent is happening in the next couple of days from there, and I'm sorry but I have to get back to work. If you still what to know more about joining The Hitler Youth if you can, come back tomorrow,'" He said, as he started, to leave.

"'I'll do that,'" Jake said, smiling as he walked away.

"When hell freezes over," he muttered, under his breath when he was out of ear shot.

When he met up with Wolf Heart he asked, "'Did you get anything?"

"'Yeah I may have something but…'" he started, and Jake stopped looking at him.

"'What?" he asked, and Wolf Heart looked at him.

"'Remember that last night before we reached Trusthorpe?'" he asked, and Jake nodded.

"'Remember what you told me about the duties of a Shinobi?'"

"Their duties are to protect their clan, their family, themselves, and those who can't protect themselves. What are you getting at?'" Jake said.

"'I've just been thinking about what we've seen here, maybe we could find a way to help these people,'" he said, and at once Jake looked around.

"'Be careful where you say things like that you could get shot for it,'" Jake said, his hands going to his hips and he looked away.

"'Jake…'"

"'You don't think I don't want to help these people Wolf Heart. I want to help these people more than you know, but we'll up against something that has already conquered more than half of the continent. It's too big, we came here to do something and that's what we've got to do," Jake said.

"'But…'" Wolf Heart started, before both boys turned at a sound Notre Dame had started, to chime the hour.

"'We have to go meet the others,'" Jake said.

When they reached the cathedral with his eyes Jake glanced around making sure they weren't followed. As they entered Wolf heart paused when Jake stopped and was about to say something but was silenced from a hard look from Jake.

With a slight gesture from his head Jake motioned for Wolf heart to join him before they both knelt and crossed themselves. When they were done and climbed to their feet they walked to the nearest priest.

"'Father we're looking for Father Luke,'" Jake said, when they reached him.

Frowning he looked at them. "'And who may I ask is…" he started, when a priest came up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"'It's alright Father DuFarge, I know these boys,'" Father Luke said, and after the other priest left Father Luke led them away into side room where he flipped back a rug revealing a trap door.

Opening it revealing a blackened stairway to the catacombs. "I take it you're not going to ask for our names," Jake said, as they descended into the depths.

"ze less I know about you ze better my son and your friends are waiting for you up 'ere," he said, stopping outside the door.

Nodding to him Jake and Wolf Heart walked through and into an underground cavernous room lit my torch-light. Glancing around Jake saw the skull faces looking out at them.

"Boys over here," Luis said, waving them forward from where he was sitting on a rock with some of the other men.

"Sorry if we're late," Jake said, when they got close.

"No you're alright, we 'ave our business set 'ave you two?" Luis asked.

"Actually I have something that might interest you. In the next couple of days a big transport is going to take place further into the continent," Jake said, leaning against the wall.

"And why would zat interest me?" Luis asked, as Jake realized his shoulder was on a skull and shifted to his feet.

"It's a strong possibility it might be POWs. And if it's a train full that be at least a couple hundred of men itching for some payback to fill your ranks," Jake said, and at that Luis straightened.

"Do you 'ave confirmation?" Luis said.

"I do," and Jake and Luis looked at Wolf Heart.

"I even have the departure time," he finished and impressed Jake arched his eyebrows.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Out of the Ashes Rises

A cup of water in his hand Jake leaned against the outside wall of the farmhouse with a peg fence surrounding the house outside of the city that he and the rest of the resistance fighters had taken shelter in. Silently he listen to them argue in rapid French as they drew plans in the dirt as they sat at a picnic table, which held a map and erase them just as fast. His own cup of water in hand Wolf Heart stepped out of the house and joined him.

"They still at it?" he asked and Jake nodded.

"And you would think by now they would have a plan by now," Jake said.

"'…no Capitan Luis, I still say its best that we derail the train…, or if we do manage to stop it we could use it…,'" one of the men was insisting.

"'then what?'"

All the fighters turned to look at Jake as he walked forward placing his cup on the fence post. "'with a big wreck like the Luftwaffe won't have any problems spotting you, then once we find cover we be crawling with storm troopers. Not to mention that I doubt many prisoners on the train would survive the crash.

Not to mention where are you going to hide something the size of the Chrysler Building?'" he said walking forward and he saw Luis nod in agreement.

"Look kid you may 'ave gotten us this information. But leave the soldering to the big boys," the one who made the suggestion said walking forward to tap Jake in the chest with his finger.

Raising his hands Jake said, "Hey monsieur I'm just saying an ambush would be better, my mother and his father could be on that train. Not to mention the soldiers that could help you out," he said defensively maneuvering the two around.

"Look kid first you humiliate Jacque on the beach with whatever 'zat was now you 'zink you know better 'zan us! So leave 'zis to us!" he snapped.

Face hard pressing forward Jake challenged, "hey you're the one with the gun I'm unarmed, so show me what you've got… go on show me… go on show me…," and they stepped all the way back to the post and bumping into it the man flinched as the water spilled down his leg.

In a flash of movement Jake had him bent over the railing his thumb pressing hard into a nerve under his jaw his other hand over his mouth cutting off his air. A deep scowl on his face Jake pressed hard into the underside of his nose to keep him down as his other reached down and swiped his pistol from him. Releasing the man Jake stepped back and watched as he sagged against the fence for support as he caught his breath.

"You want to lecture me about an ambush! You want to lecture _me_ about an ambush! I ambush you with a fence and a cup of water and you want to lecture me!" he snapped ejecting the magazine and the chambered round which he caught in midflight.

The man was silent as he looked at him surprise in his eye then Jake looked back at Luis who along with everyone else had leapt to their feet. "You want to stop this train and get away with it, you to stop it in a way that at first they don't know something is wrong. Then don't keep it you stop it empty it out completely including the engineers then send it on its way," he said, walking forward laying the gun on the table.

For a few seconds they held each other's gaze before Luis asked, "do you ave a plan?"

Jake was silent for a few seconds before muttering, "An idea," before with the fighters around him began to lay out his idea on the map.

For nearly ten minutes with everyone, paying attention Jake in detail continued to explain on the map. When he was done, he looked up with several of the fighters looking at each other before looking at Luis.

Luis was silent for a few seconds looking at the map to Jake. "Well so far its ze craziest plan we have, but it just might work," he finally.

Returning his gaze Jake nodded. "But at least two of you are going to have to swallow your pride for it to work," and Wolf Heart came over.

"Why?" Luis asked.

"Because you're going to be dressed as Nazi's, so they'll have to speak at least a little German," Jake said looking back at the map.

"But who will get on the train and make sure it stops?"

Looking back at Luis, Jake muttered, "I will,"

Just as the sun was setting the next day Jake sat on his knees dressed in his father's black Shinobi uniform eyes closed in meditation a fire dying before him. His bow and quiver on either side of him his knife attached to the small of his back.

"Is it time?" he asked Wolf Heart as he heard him come up behind him slowly opening his eyes.

"We got our signal they spotted the train it will be here in twenty minutes," he said.

Solemnly reaching forward picked up two pieces of cloth and after tying a hood on tied a length of black material over his mouth and nose. Then he reached into the ashes and after smudging ashes on his fingers ran them over what skin on his face was showing. After slipping on his gloves, he shifting to his feet he faced Wolf Heart who jumped in the dying flames Jake was silhouetted like a shadow in the darkness with his eyes shining with a dangerous glint in them.

After he put the fire out he seemed to vanish entirely and Wolf Heart heard him slip on his quiver and pick up his bow. "Let's go," he muttered and the two walked back.

When they reached a tree with a strong branch with cover over hanging over the tracks Jake turned to Wolf Heart and mouth open he paused at the look on his friends face. "Are you alight?" he asked.

Nodding quickly Wolf Heart muttered, "Yeah you be careful," and smiling Jake put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be better than careful, I'll be good soon we'll have them back," he said before turning and climbed up the tree and out onto the branch.

Keeping low on the branch when he heard the approaching engine Jake watched through the branches as the train passed beneath him. Then as darkened cattle, cars came and after taking several raping breaths, he leapt from the branch. With time standing, still he dropped toward the passing cars before he landed on the roof of one with a roll.

Barely able to stop at the edge Jake let out the breath he was holding as the train carried him on. Regaining his feet, he silently ran along the car and hopping over the gaps. Slowly he made his way to the engine and just before he reached the tender, he drew an arrow and notched it before jumping onto the coal.

At a sound of the coal, shifting one of the engineers turned to look his peering eyes trying to pierce the gloom from the light of the fire from the open hatch. Seeing nothing, he continued shoveling coal into the fire. For a minute, they kept working then a waving light appeared in front of the engine.

Speaking in rapid German and with a deafening screech, they pulled the brakes and the train came to a steady stop. The one hopped out to speak to a pair of solder's that had flagged them down with what looked like a car stuck across the rails. Suddenly a low whistle sounded behind the other engineer and turning he was hit full in the gut by the arrow Jake on one knee fired at him and he slammed against the engine before slumping to the ground unconscious,

As the remaining engineer started to help push the truck off the track the resistance fighters pulled, their weapons on the remaining engineer took aim. "'Hey! What is this?'" he demanded in German.

"'An ultimatum,'" said another voice in German and whipping around and saw Jake bow in hand silhouetted by the Engine lamp.

"' You either help, or you deal with them,'" Jake said still in German as more Resistance Fighter along with Wolf Heart came from the woods flashlight beams going left and right.

Racing to the first cattle car Jacque fumbled with the lock on the door. "'Key!'" he snapped turning to the engineer who was in one of the fighter grasp and the beams turned on him.

"It's at the next station," he said weakly under their gaze.

"'Shoot it off,'" Luis ordered.

With the sound of the gun going off and the lock, falling to the ground Jake pushed to the front as they pushed the door open. "Mo…," he started then froze in the beams of the flashlights were not POWs but men, women, and children all wearing gold stars on their chests.

"What the…," Jake muttered as the people stepped back in fear and wide eyed he slowly looked at Luis in shock.

See the look in his eye Luis ordered, "'open the other cars!'" and at once men raced along the train to follow them.

When it was him Jake, Wolf Heart, Luis, and a few other soldiers he stepped forward and muttered, "'What the hell is going on?'" he demanded.

His eyes moving to Wolf Heart he growled, "'I don't know but I'm going to find out!'" before facing the people in the car.

Waving his hands forward he called to them, "'come on out! We won't hurt you!" and they looked at each other.

Then slowly a small child walked forward when he reached Jake he gently took him in his arms and placed him on his feet on the ground. Then bolstered by the child's courage the people came forward with the fighters helping them they climbed from the car. Once he knew that they were being unloaded he turned to Wolf Heart and motioning for him to follow.

When they were in the forest Wolf Heart started, "well there's always…," he started in a sad voice but was silenced as Jake whipped around and grabbing him by his collar shoved him against a tree.

"What the hell were you thinking? And don't you firkin lie again and say you didn't know!" he snapped eyes blazing.

For a few seconds Wolf Heart looked at him in shock then his face-hardened. "You told me twice it was the duty of everyman not just Shinobi to protect those who can't protect themselves so that's what I did!" he snapped back.

Teeth bared Jake growled back, "we are not here for that! I told you that already to! And do you realize that you put the lives of everyman out there at risk! _Me included_!" snapping out the last parts slapping his chest.

"I also know you can handle yourself Jake, do you think I would have let you put yourself in such danger if I didn't. But these people who _are_ prisoners in their own country and you said so yourself, their crime is being born! In a lot of ways their like us, and they needed our help!" he snapped.

For a few seconds Jake just stared. "_Pull something like this again and you're done_!" he growled before he released him and walked back to Luis.

Turing to look at him Luis demanded, "so what does you plan say we do now? What are we supposed to do with all these people? There must be a couple thousand here!"

Saying nothing, he stalked over to the engineers one clutching his chest as the Resistance Fighters guarded them Luis following. "'Where were you told to take these people?'" he demanded in German.

The two were silent before Jake seized one by the throat and pressed him against the engine behind them. "'_WHERE_?'" he growled.

"'Auschwitz,'" he moaned out.

At once, Jake's hand went limp and he released the man stepping back in shock. "'You've heard of that place?'" Luis asked in French.

Looking at him he muttered, "'Only rumors that we had better pray stay rumors,'" before falling silent.

After a moment's silence, Jake let out a whistle. "'Do you have a means of getting in touch with Captain Winters?'" he asked as Nighthawk came out of the darkness.

"'yes we have messenger pigeons, why?'" Luis asked.

Swing onto Nighthawk, Jake faced him. "'get in touch with him tell him to get all the captains that he knows that's been helping you guys. And tell him to have to at max of three at a time meet you at the coast. In the meantime get these people there and get this train fully fueled and moving,'" he said.

"'And where will you be?'" Luis demanded hands on his hips.

"'Back to Paris their people deserve to know what happened here tonight,'" he said.

"'Take this!'" a voice barked and turning Jake faced one of the passengers as he held up a gold locket.

"'It will offer proof of what happened,''' he said before tossing it to Jake who caught it.

"'Thanks, and Luis either way you have prisoners before you, between here and coast try to convince as many as you can to join your ranks,'" he said having Nighthawk back up then turn to gallop away.

A few hours later Jake rolled across the roof of a low building scanning the streets of people but none had a gold star on any of their clothes. As time kept slipping away, he was getting anxious thinking that he would have to continue the next morning as he moved to a shady part of the city. Then a sound drew him to an alley in a looking down his eyes narrowed at what he saw.

'"GET BACK!'" a woman with a gold star on her chest barked picking up a discarded pipe on the ground holding it like a bat facing the four men in front of her.

'""Oh this kike has claws, first out after curfew now this, looks like we have to show her, her place,'" one man in the middle said drawing a small badge attached to a chain from his pocket.

Seeing it, the woman went pale. '"Oh god you're Gestapo,'" she said in a shaky voice and Jake moved further into the alley and dropped down.

'"Looks like this degenerate is getting the picture, and by this time tomorrow if you're not the sorriest Kike you certainly will be the sorest,'" the man said again and the men converged on her.

'"NO! PLEASE! DON'T!" the woman screamed as they laughed wrenching the pipe away.

Stepping from the shadows Jake asked keeping his temper in check, "'Now what sort of creature could warrant the nicety of four to one odds,'" changing his accents from one to another and the men turned to look at him.

"'What the hell…,'"

'"…kind of a joke…,'"

"'…weird outfit…,'"

"'Get lost!'"

"'What did you corner a demon from hell. Let me see,'" Jake said and caught the eye of the woman.

"'A poor unarmed defenseless woman, truly a dangerous beat, for your kind,'" he said and growling one of the men detached from the group.

Pulling the badge from his pocket. "'We're Gestapo kike lover, so you just…,'" he started but was interrupted by in a flash of movement Jake whipped his knife from behind his back and cut the chain.

Before the badge hit the ground Jake, spinning with the slash nailed him with a kick across the face sending him face first into the ally wall. As the first fell out cold another drew a pistol pointing it at Jake who moving just as fast garbing the wrist with his opposite arm bent it back toward the man's face. Stepping back the gun went flying down the alley and Jake's knife cut the man's belt and pants, which fell to his ankles.

With a moan of disgust, grabbing the man Jake drove his knee into his gut then drove his heel into his knee before throwing him face first into the wall next to his buddy. Turning as the third picked up the woman's dropped pipe he swung it at Jake who blocked it with his knife. After blocking a few more times with a few fencing moves he disarmed the man and held the tip to the man's throat before returning the knife to its sheath.

With an enraged look on his face, the man threw a punch, which Jake caught and locked that arm up before locking up the other arm as the man tried to hit him with that one and jerked the elbows up with a sickening crunch. Kicking the man in the groin then the chest the man fell back and Jake felt both arms dislocate and spinning Jake nailed him with a kick to the chest sending him to the alley floor. Slowly Jake faced the last one as he pulled a knife on him and waved it about.

Then charging Jake he brought high to drive it down on him. Blocking it with his crossed arms Jake grabbed the man's arms and drove it down onto his knee with a crunch. Giving a small cry of pain the man dropped the knife and still holding the man Jake turned and drove his elbow into his face breaking his nose.

Whipping around the guy, he wrapped his arm around his neck and quickly held him in a choke. After a few seconds, the man went limp and he dropped him to the ground. Turning at a sound, he watched as the second man try to crawl to his gun his pants still at his ankles and lazily Jake followed kicking the pipe into his hand.

Stepping on the man's pants he stopped him his outstretched arm barely a hands with from the weapon. '"Mary mother of Jesus! Mercy!'" he cried facing Jake who towered over him arms covering his head.

Jake was silent for a few seconds before muttering, "'You ask upon me what you failed to deliver onto others?'"

"'Wha… what does that mean?'" the man pitifully asked.

Twirling the pipe Jake muttered, "'you should have spared the rod!'" before knocking him up with a solid swing of the pipe.

After taking a few deep breathes, he turned to face the woman who was cowering where the men had left her. "'Rest assured I mean you no harm,'" Jake said stepping forward.

Shrinking back more the woman asked, "'Who are you?'"

Sighing almost in annoyance Jake stepped closer muttered, "'Who? Who is part of a pentagram of questions that is followed by: What? And what I am is a man in a mask,'" he said and she frowned.

Eyes looking over him she muttered. "'I can see that that is unless you believe Nazi propaganda,'".

Shaking his head Jake said, "'I'm not degrading what you can and cannot see, I am merely questioning the logic of asking a masked man who he is, especially after current events. I could get shot for what I just did,'" waving a hand about.

After glancing around, she nodded after a moment. "'I see your point,'" she muttered.

Smiling behind his mask. "'Then let us move onto the next question in the lineup and that is: why? And to answer that question I am here originally as a messenger, though I suggest we move away from the spot before these little degenerates wake up,'" he said walking forward and helping her to her feet and she followed him up to the of a building roof.

"'so what is it that you…,'" she started but he froze when he held up the locket.

At once, she snatched the locket from him. "'Where did you get this? This was my mother's she gave it to my brother to give to his wife! Now where did you get this?'" she demanded looking at him.

His hands slipping to his hips he muttered, "'From a train passenger who's ride was stopped and unloaded ahead of schedule,'" and she just stared.

"'You… stopped… the transport?'" she stammered and he nodded.

The next thing he knew he found himself enveloped in her arms. "'Thank you, thank you when I heard the rumors of where they were heading,'" she said and he looked down at her.

For almost a moment, she remained like that while he just looked at her. When she finally stepped away, she had a tear in her eye.

"'You saved my brother I don't know how I can repay you,'" she said.

"'Set up a meeting with your Elders, for when I return,'" he said she blinked.

He looked into her surprised eyes for a moment then turned and started to walk away. "'how will we know when you return?'" she asked.

Looking back at her, he paused in thought. "'when Notre Dame strikes thirteen at high noon, and if the meeting is accepted mark the spot like you did during the tenth plague. Just not with lamb's blood now I suggest you get home before more Gestapo show up,'" he answered then leapt from her sight.

**NOTRE DAME…**

Father Luc was sleeping peacefully in bed in his cell when suddenly a darkened gloved hand covered his mouth. Waking with a start he found himself held down firmly as the hand over his mouth silenced his yells.

"'Unless you wish me to silence you will be quite!" a French voice rasped out that seemed to come from everywhere and he quickly became still.

"'That's better, now I will remove my hand if you will not call out. Nod if you agree to this,'" the voice said in an Italian accent and after he quickly nodded, the hand was slowly removed.

"'Who are you?'" he asked in a low voice.

There was a moment's silence before a reply in a German accent, "'I'll leave that to the new dictators of this country. But I came to ask for your help.'"

At this, Father Luc frowned. "'Well you have an interesting way of doing that! Coming and waking me in this manner! And now you expect me to help you even if I was a man of the cloth!'" he snapped out still in that quite voice.

"'Really? Then tell me Father what would the Gestapo do if I told them you were helping the French Resistance? Tell me would that cloth save you?'" the voice asked now in an Irish accent and Luc's eyes went wide.

Again there was silence before the voice speaking in a Russian accent continued, "'these are dangerous times Father. This caution is necessary,'" and Luc nodded.

'"What do you want?'" he asked.

"'When I return to this country I will send a messenger to confession specifically asking for you. He will say 'I am a messenger from a traveler of the north seeking that which has been lost' in which you will reply 'I am a keeper sent from the south for I have what your master seeks'. When this happens, you will see to it that the bells will ring thirteen at noontime.

Do you understand these instructions?'" the voice said in a mixed deep accent.

Taking it in Luc nodded. '"Yes I do,'" he muttered.

"'Repeat!'"

After he had repeated the instructions Luc asked, "'What is this for? Who are you signaling?'" and when no reply came he sat up and turned on his light to find his room empty.

**LATER...**

A few hours later as dawn was breaking Jake once more in his normal clothes his father's uniform in his saddle bags rode into the Resistance Fighter's camp in the forest, which now was jammed full of people. Dismounting at the edge he smiled as a few people chased a couple laughing kids through it as he made his way through happy that he had discarded the stars. He found Luis with a few others and Wolf Heart looking over a map as they plotted a route for the coast.

"'…either way we have to be at the cost by tomorrow night, so we'll give them a few hours rest before we break into teams and head out,'" he was saying as Jake drew near.

"'That's good I could use the rest,'" Jake said and they looked at him.

"Nice to see you back safely did you deliver your message?" Luis asked.

Nodding Jake said, "Yeah I did, did you? And the train?"

Sitting back Luis said, "We sent the pigeon a few hours ago, and last we saw of the train it was speeding along the tracks. I just hope Winters and the other captains are willing to take them across the channel" and Jake nodded stretching his muscles.

"Did you convince any to stay and help you?" Jake asked.

"So far about fifty," Luis said and Jake nodded.

"Then stopping the train wasn't a total waste for you," he said and smiling Luis nodded before frowning at a commotion.

Turning the small group saw a group of kids crying while their parents tried to sooth them. "'…angels they're not going to kill us…,'" Jake heard them say and he stood and walked over with Wolf Heart.

Bending down he squatted in front of one of the children. "'Listen to your mother little one, you're safe now, in fact how would you like a story?'" he asked smiling and the child looked at him his eyes red from crying.

"'What kind of a story?'" he asked.

Smiling still he picked up the little boy and holding him walked over to a root where sat down other children gathering around him. "'A story about the courage of a Princess about your age, and how she went through similar trials like you. But never surrendered,'" he said and the children listened with rapt attention their parents sitting behind them.

For the next couple of hours with the kids and their parents listening he told the story with the kids listening with their parents. They smiled, laughed, and cried at the right parts. Then as he was in near the middle of the story when Luis signaled for the group to move out and the kids and parents moaned.

"'How about I promise I'll finish it tonight,'" he said and at once the children's mood lightened.

Letting Wolf Heart on his horse lead his Jake caught some sleep in the saddle part of the way. When he was awake Jake walked his horse sometimes with one or two of the children on him after a considerable soothing and keeping close. For the most part, they kept a brisk pace toward the roads giving those who needed rest on the horses then at the sound of an overhead engine the group froze in terror.

Then before he could be stopped, a small boy darted into the forest. After Jake barked to keep going that they 'd catch up silently running through the forest after him with the resistance fighters hold the boy's parents back. After tearing through some underbrush, the boy froze when he saw the road ahead of him. Turning at the sound of approaching vehicles a pair of hands suddenly seized him and covered his mouth as he was pressed into the forest floor silencing his cries.

As the boy struggled a voice said sharply in his ear, "'_quite or you'll get us both killed_!'" and the boy went still in Jake's arms and he quickly cover the top of them.

From his vantage point on the forest floor Jake watched as the Nazi patrol of a motor cycle with a sidecar and a truck of soldiers started by. Then to his horror, they stopped. As the men ahead of them spoke in rapid German as they climbed out with Jake catching some of what they were saying he watched as they mingled on the road some lighting cigarettes his grip still firm on the boy.

Suddenly one laughing soldier turned and started walking toward them and his grip tightened. They watched in dread as the came closer and closer then mercifully stopped in front of the underbrush concealing them. Looking back at his companions the solider still laughing stomped out his cigarette and Jake's went wide as he silent cover the boy's eyes as the man started to relieve himself next to them.

Despite the felling of disgust, Jake kept still as the stream it the ground next to them. Then when it was mercifully over the soldier readjusted himself then peered into the wood before turning to go. As he did, the boy shifted and Jake glared at him before looking back at the soldier who to her horror had stopped.

He watched as the soldier slowly turned back and looked in their direction. And just as slowly, he took a step in their direction …

Then behind them, someone started shouting again in German. Glancing back at the road Jake saw a car had stopped and a German officer in a black uniform started shouting at the men. At once, they started clambering back into the truck. The one on the bike motioned for him to hurry, after one last look turned, and went back to sit in the sidecar of the bike and group moved on.

After waiting for the engines to die in the distance before he climbed to his feet and after looking down the road where the patrol had disappeared. Before slinking into the forest into the forest. After Jake made a detour to a river for a quick wash down for the both of them afterwards with the boy on his back he ran back to the group.

Once there Jake watched as the boy was reunited with his parents and Wolf Heart went to him. "What took you so long? Pierre was about send some people after you," he said.

Looking at him Jake muttered, "Ran into a patrol, had to be careful," and Wolf Heart nodded.

Then Wolf Heart frowned and sniffed the air. "What is that smell?" he muttered rubbing his nose.

"Shut up," Jake moaned back before moving away.

When night came, again they camped out at the edge of the forest near the coast. The first thing Jake did was find a good spot to strip down and take a good scrub down. Before climbing out and after dressing again rejoined the group.

Helping some people Jake and Wolf Heart turned when a flash caught their eye. Eyes going wide in horror they rushed forward and under the protests of some of the people. Stamped out the fire they were starting.

"'If this fire is seen by the wrong people everyone here is dead! No fires!'" Jake snapped silencing them staring hard at them.

"'He's right, your safety depends on us being undetected no fires we can't take the chance,'" Luis said joining him.

For a few seconds they held the gazes before the people turned and moved on with what they were doing. "'Thanks,'" Jake said as Luis started to move on.

Stopping Luis turned to face him. "'Don't make me wrong,'" he said.

Holding his gaze Jake muttered, "personally I'd rather be wrong and cautious then dead and careless,'" before turning at the sound of someone falling followed by a moan of pain.

Moving over to the source, they found one of the refugees had stumbled down a small slope and was now on the ground clutching his out of place knee. "'Let me have a look,'" Jake said stepping forward before anyone else.

After putting the man in a sitting position, he ran his fingers gently over the joint. "'This isn't as bad as I thought I could just pop it back in. Bite down on this, it could hurt,'" he said offering the man a stick.

As the placed, it in his mouth and Jake braced the leg Luis knelt down next to him. "'If you reset that leg I'll ki…,'" he started but was interrupted as Jake reset the joint with a jerk and a pop and biting hard on the stick the man moaned loudly.

"'Save the kiss for your wife she needs it more than me,'" Jake said standing and walking away to rejoin Wolf Heart who was with several of the kids.

"Were ze heck did you learn all this?" Luis demanded catching up to him.

Stopping Jake faced him hands on his hips. "My family's clan, every other day was what you might call boot camp. But because of it as you know I can field strip a weapon, shoot at marksmen level, expert hand to hand combat, weapons, tactics, set bones, tape sprains, stop bleeding, disappear and reappear, and if you choke…," he said before turning and reaching out to lightly take Luis by the throat.

"…I can do this nifty little trick with a pocket knife and a ballpoint pen," he finished.

Gulping Luis took his hand and slowly moved it away. "Good zing we French chew very carefully," he said before moving off.

After watching him go, Jake smiled shook his hand joined Wolf Heart later at the edge of the forest he was glancing at the crescent moon. Hopping when the ships come there would be more cloud cover. Feeling a tug at his sleeve, he turned and faced one of the children.

Smiling he squatted down. "'Oui,'" he said.

"'you said you'd finish the story,'" he said and smiling he let them lead him away to do just that.

He was just finishing when a sound met his ears and returning to the edge of the wood, he saw two ships off shore and landing craft being pulled onto the beach. When the signal was given Captain Luis, Jake, Wolf Heart, and the fighter came out of hiding. After the two groups converged Captain Winters sought out the three of them.

"I got your message Luis and I have The May Wind with me out yonder with six other schooners further out of sight now what is this all about?" he said when he reached them.

In answer, Jake turned and two fingers in his mouth blew a second signal. Silence fell as the people emerged from the forest all eyes turned onto them as they clutched each other and what possessions they had.

Slowly turning back to face Captain Winters who slowly lowered his shocked face to his. "We need to get these people to England and to safety, they have nowhere else to go," he said.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Winters shook himself from and quickly brought his men to order. "Ok men we only have a few hours now let's move these people out!" he called and people jumped to put them into action.

Time after time, the boats were filled and trip after trip was made to the waiting schooner. When one schooner was filled to the brink, it set sail and another soon took its place. All the while Jake, Wolf Heart, the resistance fighters and the few hundred staying to fight watched the proceedings and kept an eye out for German soldiers.

As the hours passed Jake, felt more and more on edge as especially whenever he looked to see how many were left. Then finally, the last of the fleeing refugees were boarded into the long boat and was pushed into the water.

After moving to the last one Jake and Wolf Heart faced Luis as he joined them on the beach. "I hope we meet again Captain," Jake said extending his hand.

Taking it Luis shook it hard. "I'm certain we will, but if we don't, it's been an honor. And I still can't believe we did this, now you'd better go the sun will be up in a couple hours," he said.

Nodding Jake and Wolf Heart pushed the long boat off and climbed aboard keeping their horses close to the boat. When they reach _The Lion Heart_ Captain Winters, had a harness suspended over the water and taking one end Jake stripped to his underwear dived into the water. Trying not to think what could happened if one of the flailing hooves caught him he dove beneath them and through the darkness before coming up on their other side the harness under Nighthawk's belly.

Securing the harness, he gave the signal and Nighthawk was lifted out of the water. After repeating the process, Jake climbed aboard and they set sail. With several blankets and a cup of hot tea, Jake sat below deck keeping warm by the stove.

Just as the sun was coming up and the French coast was a distant, smug on the horizon Wolf Heart joined him wrapping an arm around him to keep him warm. "Hell of a couple of days eh," he said.

Looking at him Jake muttered, "next time you do the swimming," shivering and Wolf Heart smiled.

They were silent for a moment then. "Jake I'm sorry for tricking you but…," Wolf Heart started.

"You were right," Jake interrupted before taking a sip of tea and Wolf Heart blinked.

Still shivering Jake faced him. "I was so focused on finding your father and my mother that I over looked things about being Shinobi. You reminded me and I thank you for that," he said before taking another sip.

Wolf Heart was silent for a moment before asking cautiously, "does that mean you're not angry with me anymore?"

Chuckling Jake looked at him. "No I'm still pissed, just not as pissed," he said and Wolf Heart smiled nodding in understanding.

They were silent for a moment before Wolf Heart muttered, "I want you to know that tricking you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I love you like a brother," looking at him.

Jake was still for a few seconds before looking at him. "It's mutual," he muttered daring a blanket closer.

Suddenly a light shined in Wolf Heart's eye and he drew his knife. "Then let's make it official. It's an old custom of my father's people," he said.

Jake looked at him for a couple seconds then nodded. They each held out a hand and biting back the pain as Wolf Heart cut a line between the lines of heart and head on their palms. Then solemnly they grasped each other hand and pressed their palms together mixing their blood.

"Blood Brothers," Wolf Heart declared.

Holding his gaze Jake nodded. "Blood Brothers," he repeated.

Still holding each other's palms Jake smiled. "This makes you a member of the Clan Tanaka, which means after we get plenty of rest tomorrow night. Your training begins as I take my first apprentice," he said and a smile appeared on Wolf Hearts face.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	14. The Shadow Pimpernel

When _The Lion Heart_ was about to pull into port Jake a bandage across one hand joined Captain Winters as he watched the coast come closer and closer. "I never thought that I would do something like this, but I can tell you lad I partially wish I was you when people find out that a kid…," Winters started to say.

"They can't," Jake interrupted.

At that, Winters stared at him. "We don't know who to trust on either shore, and if the whole truth gets out of what had happened…," he continued before lowering his gaze while Winters stared at him.

"You're planning on doing this again aren't you?" he asked, slowly.

Slowly Jake looked at him. "I didn't accomplish what I had set out to do; it only grew into so much more. I'll be back, and I'm not going to stop until I find her," he said, and Winters just stared.

Shaking his head he looked back toward the shore that was drawing ever closer. "Your mother must be a hell of a woman for her to have a son do all this for her," he muttered.

Chuckling Jake muttered, "You have no idea," and Winters nodded.

"But how do you plan to keep this a secret? During my last drop off more than half the village was in an uproar gawking about what was happening," he said, looking at Jake.

"then I doubt they'll notice two more refugees, the question is our horses and gear, that is unless you don't know anybody willing to take them to the edge of the forest for us," he said.

As the port came into sight Jake stared as he stood next to Wolf Heart at the bow. "He wasn't kidding," he muttered as the roaring cheering crowd came into sight.

"Well what do you expect when you save and bring about five thousand people over from who knows what," Wolf Heart muttered.

At the tone of his voice, Jake looked at him. "I told you it's too dangerous for us to take credit. So for right now just look relived and joyful," he said.

"That's not going to be too hard," Wolf Heart muttered as the lines were thrown.

For hours, Jake and Wolf Heart mingled with the crowd playing the role of a refugee saved by an unknown shadowy character. During that time they watched as people laughed, sang, ate, cheered, and danced in celebration. All the while Jake kept an eye open for an opportunity for him and Wolf Heart to disappear.

They waited until it was dark to make their move and even though a few people were still on the street and they shouted in drunken greeting they didn't pay them much mind. When they reached the forest, they set up camp. And when Wolf Heart returned with more firewood for once, he wasn't surprised to find Jake gone and a fire going.

An hour later one of the hands of _The Lion Heart_ led, the horses with Nighthawk blindfolded to the edge of the forest. After securing the horses the man started, back to the village then paused looking back for a few seconds his eyes scanning the dark before he shook his head and continued on. Slowly Jake like a shadow rose from the darkness.

Sitting before the fire Wolf Heart stroked it with a long green stick before he paused at a sound. Slowly he stood and turning gazed into the darkness of the night for the source. Suddenly without a sound, a hand grabbed him by his hair drawing his head back a knife's edge appeared at his throat and he froze.

There was silence for a moment then. "If this was for real, you would be dead," Jake's voice said, in his ear and the edge was taken away.

Whipping around Wolf Heart demanded, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" he shouted as Jake returned the blade to its sheath.

"Your first lesson, so you'd know just how much danger we will be in. it will not be as easy as what we just did.

By now, I would not be surprised if the Nazi's know by now what has happened to their transport and the people they were transporting. Next time they will be waiting for us! Or any hint of us!

So you need to learn quickly that the next time we cross we _will_ be facing death!" Jake said, and Wolf Heart gulp.

"Now we have a week before we're due back and in that time I plan to see what I have to work with! And how best to teach you! Because by the time we go back I want you to have to the skill to escape, evade, and fight off a common soldier or two!" Jake continued and again Wolf Heart gulped.

"But for now we start with the basics," Jake said, turning Wolf Heart around and sat him down on a log.

"And what's that?" Wolf Heart asked, as Jake walked back around the fire and sat down on the ground across from him.

"Centering the mind and the body," he answered crossing his legs into a lotus and closed his eyes in meditation.

Wolf heart looked at him for a few seconds before mimicking him. For a few minutes, the two sat in silence.

After twenty minutes, Wolf Heart cracked, open his eye and saw Jake still in the same position unmoving. Again, he closed his eyes for another few minutes. Opening them again, he saw that still Jake hadn't moved.

He was just opening his mouth when Jake opened his. "You've learn to be patient and the value of silence. That is good," he said, opening his eyes opening and after resting his elbows on his knees, the tips of his fingers touch his lips lightly touching them.

"That is a good thing because it's not as bad as I thought, but you still have a long way to go both physically and in some ways sensory. I must warn you it will be hard and it will be the toughest thing you will ever do in your life. Because one thing you must understand when we train I will no longer be, your brother but your master and you are never to question me.

But once you start there is no… going… back. You either go all the way. Or you don't start at all," he muttered.

At that, Wolf Heart gulped. "In the morning you decide, now get some sleep, you may need it," Jake said.

After looking at him for a few seconds Wolf Heart silently obeyed and went his little shelter. Knowing full well that he would be hard pressed to find sleep this night.

When he woke the next morning not getting sleep until the early hours he rolled over and saw Jake in front of the fire preparing breakfast for the two of them. There he was preparing that morning's breakfast of newly caught fish. Slowly he got up and joined him by the fire.

For a few seconds there was silence between the two then Jake asked, "Have you made your decision?" not looking at him.

Slowly Wolf Heart looked at him and nodded. "Yes, and I choose for you teach me," he said, and Jake's gaze remained on the fire.

After a few seconds, he breathed in deeply and raised his head. "Then let us begin," he said.

Later after a lengthy stretching period by using a series of poses and other means where Wolf Heart was in awe of Jake's flexibility and balance as they wore loose clothing. Especially when standing on one foot he reached up and over and took hold of his other foot. Then when they were done Wolf Heart and Jake started running through the forest.

After over an hour they finally stopped and sweat covering his brow Wolf Heart hands on his knees bent over to catch his breath before looking up and froze. When he saw, they ended up at the moment his worst nightmare: An Obstacle Course.

It was circular and it went around a big oak tree with carved smoothed branches that were attached to the tree at various heights. They also fanned out at different lengths and angles from the tree. Overall, it looked like a giant May Pole but got the feeling that we weren't supposed to wrap it in ribbons.

He looked at Jake. "You… have… got… to be kidding me? And did you do this last night?" he demanded him in great gasps.

He smiled and Wolf Heart knew it wasn't good whenever he did that smile. "Sorry to disappoint but I'm not, and I did," he said, then walked over to the obstacle course.

He put a hand on one of the poles looking at it running his hand along it. "Meet an old friend of mine: The Gauntlet," Jake said, looking back at Wolf Heart.

Jake then grasping the pole twisted around it and started to perform the obstacle course. He twisted around the polls, rolled above, and on the ground below them. About thirty seconds later, he gripped one poll, which had a very narrow angle and twisted around it.

He was breathing normally when he landed on his feet and walked over to a wide mouthed Wolf Heart.

When he reached Wolf Heart, he put his hands on his hips and paced in front of him. "You are to do exactly as I just did. And you have thirty seconds to do it. If you make even the smallest mistake you're to start again," he said, then looked at him while Wolf Heart just continued to gape.

After a few hours of running the course and making mistakes through it and Jake's, sharp commands to start over. When he was finally done, they ran back to camp where Wolf Heart started to take a seat but was stopped by Jake. And that's how he found himself doing pushups over a small fire beneath him with Jake resting his feet on the small of his back continuing to practice his German and tapping his stomach with a stick whenever his back wasn't straight.

When he finally went to bed that night after a bath in the river he was sore all over and glad the day was over. Then next morning Jake woke him dumping water on his face and tossing his loose clothes at him telling him to bathe then to get dressed. As he moved away, Wolf Heart shot him a deep glare.

After another exhausting day where had him silently move over a wide strip of shifting rock. Climb up and down a tree without being seen repeatedly before he carried Jake laying over his shoulders across the clearing with wide steps repeatedly. Later in the day while Jake cooked dinner Wolf Heart was doing pull ups from an over handing branch under his watch full eye.

The next day the broke camp and rode off. That is after another round of their daily stretching they went for another run and half an hour of jumping jacks. Wolf Heart was grateful for the prospect of riding thinking he could have a break, but it was not to be.

Throughout the ride, Jake shot him scenarios on ranging from fights to slipping into a fortress. And when they made camp at another clearing, it wasn't just his body that was sore. And smiling Jake watched him drop on to the softest ground he could find forgoing building a shelter and went straight to sleep while Jake sought out he north star as he did every night.

The next day after Jake waked him by covering his mouth with his hand he had him doing push off pushups on the ground with Jake waving a stick left and right so he push off the ground wrapping his knuckles when he didn't. With another run, they returned after a few demonstrations had Wolf Heart rolling across the clearing. Making him start over whenever he made to much noise.

The next morning after Jake woke him again this time by pinning him to the ground Wolf Heart finally had enough. "Ok that's enough!" he shouted when Jake released him and he pushed to his feet and Jake turned to look at him.

"For four days you've been waking me like this! And all I've learned is how to do a pushup, sit-up, running, pull up, and these weird stretching movements! When do I start to learn how to punch or…!" he started but was interrupted as Jake dropped down and swept his legs out from under him.

After landing hard on his back and before he could regain his feet Jake was back on his feet with one foot on Wolf Heart's chest to pin him down. "First I warned you that this would be hard! Two, never ever question your master's decisions! And third you'll learn to kick and punch when you learn to stay on your feet!" he snapped back.

"But for you've taught me nothing on how to fight!" Wolf Heart barked.

Rolling his eyes Jake pulled him to his feet. "You want to know! Use part of the form!" he snapped.

"What are you…," Wolf Heart started then stopped as Jake stared throwing punches at half his speed.

After dodging a couple punches, one of Wolf Heart's arms shot up deflecting a punch. In stunned silence, Jake continued to throw punches and again using part of the form, he continued to block or dodge the attacks. Then leaned far back until his back was parallel to the ground Jake's punch passing above him.

Before he could do anything Wolf Heart easily lost his balance and fell to the ground while Jake stood over him. "The fighting style of the Shinobi is embedded in everything they do! It had to be in order to survive this long! And now you see what you have learned not only to block but to dodge but the rest of that weird stretching movements as you called it flexed your body!" he snapped.

For almost a minute, Wolf Heart was silent before Jake asked, "Now what was that about not teaching you anything?" and Wolf Heart lowered his gaze.

Before another word was spoken between the two of them, a sound drew their attention. Following the sound, they came to a tall tree that towered above the rest in the forest. And there at the base of the tree was dead falcon.

Dropping down to one knee Jake examined the bird. "It's been shot, but why… of course to prevent harm to the messenger pigeons for the military," he said.

"And these guys pay the price," Wolf Heart said, kneeling down next to Jake who looked at him.

"Don't be so sure, judging from the size and dull coloring I'd say that that our guy is actually a girl," he said, then glanced up at the tree.

After glancing at the tree for a second. Then without a word spoken, he took the lowest branch in hand and began to climb the tree. Stepping back Wolf Heart watched him ascend the tree and disappear from his sight.

Climbing higher and higher Jake eyed the view from the branches just before he reached his destination at the top. Looking in sighing he shook his head in thought before reaching into the nest and with a caring and loving hand removed the crying chick. Climbing back down the chick in the crook of his arm Wolf Heart gapped.

"Cute little guy isn't he, and from his size he's a couple days away from his fledging stage," Jake said, regaining his feet.

"If you say, but what are we going to do with him? That is after taking him in," Wolf Heart asked.

"Well I guess we could find a book on Falconry in the school library. I have a feeling that he will prove invaluable, as both a messenger and an ally," he said.

Wolf Heart frowned at that then his eyes brightened. "Because falcons like all other raptors are the biggest cats in the sky. Nobody hunts them. We could use him for messages when we need to send them and he could prove a distraction if we get into a tight spot," Wolf Heart said, and smiling Jake nodded.

"Another example of the training at work, thinking things through at least four steps ahead. Now the question is what should we call this guy," Jake said, then without warning the chick with a flap of its wings leapt from Jake's arm and fluttered to the ground.

Chuckling at the chicks continued to cry out. "So young and an already trying to fly valiantly," Jake said, picking the chick up and paused.

"Valiant? I like it, what about you?" he said, looking at chick who cried out again.

The next day they rode back into Nottingham, which was bustling with activity. "Wonder where the fire is?" Jake muttered and Wolf Heart painfully shrugged.

When they finally got back to the school and dismounted Jake hands on his thighs bent over taking a deep breath. "PAPA JAKE! PAPA JAKE!" a voice called out and turning was nearly sent to the ground as Nicolas leapt at him.

Catching the boy in midair Jake swung him around. "Nicolas it's good to see you to!" he said, laughing as he held the boy and Henry ran up.

"It's good to see you to Henry," he said, and the two grasped hands.

"Did you see him?… hey what happened to your hands," Henry said, then frowned when he saw the bandages on their hands.

After glancing at Wolf Heart who grinned he muttered, "Let's just say something special happened. And see who?" as he picked up Nighthawks reins and the two led the horses into the stables.

"The Shadow Pimpernel!" Nicolas squealed as the two followed them.

At that, Jake paused as he tied Nighthawk in the middle of the lane and Wolf Heart did the same with his horse. "The what?" Jake asked, as he loosened the cinch and slipped the saddle and padding from the horse and placed them on the ground.

At that, the two other boys looked at each other dumbfounded. "Weren't you at Trusthorpe?" Henry asked.

Again, Jake nodded after Wolf Heart after getting the grooming supplies and tossed him a brush and comb. "Then how can you not have heard of him when you were there?" Henry demanded.

Chuckling as he brushed Nighthawk down Jake said, "we didn't stay in town Abraham wouldn't pay for us to we had to sleep in the bush. Though when we left there was a party go on in town we didn't have time to find out what for," and Wolf Heart glanced at him.

"Then why don't you just have a look at today's and yesterday's paper,"

Turning and smiled at Averon as he walked down the lane two rolled up papers in hand. "This Pimpernel character has been on the front page of the papers for the past few days," he said, handing them the paper.

Unrolling it, Jake stared at headlines.

**FIVE THOUSAND JEWISH REFUGEES SAVED BY MYSTERIOUS SHADOWY FIGURE DUBBED THE SHADOW PIMPERNEL!**

And

**PIMPERNEL VANISHES AFTER ARIVAL! WHO IS THE PIMPERNEL!**

Frowning Jake looked up at his friends. "He sounds like a heck of a guy," he said, rolling the papers up.

"That he does now you two better get back to lunch," Averon said.

And after giving them one last smile before the two darted off. "So did you meet this guy?" Averon asked, and the two looked at him.

"Maybe, maybe not. But either way from what he has done the less known about this man the better," Jake said, and after a few seconds Averon nodded.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT BACK!"

Turning they faced Abraham as he stalked toward them. "Apologies we were just getting caught up on current events," Jake said, showing him the papers.

"Well enough of that! You have work to do! Now get to the post office!" he snapped before he stalked out.

"Well he hasn't changed," Jake muttered then all turned at a chirp from his saddlebag.

"What was that?" Averon asked, as Jake went over to his saddlebag.

As he opened it Jake muttered, "Let's just say that I found a solution to the rodent problem here in the stables and in the tower. But could you look after him until we can get back and get him to the tower," he said, facing Averon, Valiant shifting on his talons in his palms.

As the two walked back to the school alone Wolf Heart muttered, "nice name but why Shadow Pimpernel?"

Jake stole a glance at him. "It's derived from the series of stories of a noble man crossing the channel during the French Revolution to rescue the imprisoned nobility. He called himself The Scarlet Pimpernel. I guess they thought since we did something similar a similar name would be appropriate.

Though it wasn't until a moment ago, I didn't realize the irony of what we just did. We just saved all those people from our own fate," he muttered.

A short while later Jake walked out of the Post Office feeling more eyes on him then usual the mail in hand when a conversation caught his attention. "…romantic," and looking saw a few girls from the girl school looking at a paper bearing another head line of The Pimpernel.

"I bet he's handsome,"

"I'd wish he rescue me,"

Hearing that Jake couldn't help but chuckle as the last one piped. "Honestly you three fall for anyone with a good headline. Last week it was an actor," she said, as she rewrapped a shawl and Jake stared.

She was about as tall as he was with long black hair that reached down to the small of her back that contrasted her lily-white skin. "Honestly Lily if I didn't know better I'd say that you didn't like boys," a red headed girl with a face full of freckles said.

"Oh Anna, I like boys, just realistic ones. Besides this man probably just did one of the most important efforts in this war and all you can think about is whether or not he's handsome," Lily said, just as the wind picked up and blew her shawl out of her hands.

Before he could do anything the sound of a car backfiring and a loud high-pithed scream made his head turn. Just as with a clatter of hooves and squeaking wheels a spooked horse drawing a cart came careening down the street right toward the girl as she chased after her shawl. Who froze like a deer caught in headlights when she saw the horse and cart coming at her.

Dropping his things Jake darted after her at her and running full out tackled her out of the way. The two rolled across the ground and coming to a stop Jake looked after the horse who continued uncontrollably down the street. Before men jumped in front of it to bring it under control.

Looking back at the girl, he paused as he got his first good look at her face and his mouth opened slightly. She had piercing deep intelligent green eyes contrasting her strong jaw line, narrow chin, full lips, and high cheeks. Jake could only imagine that the look on her face as she gazed up at him mirrored his own.

"Are you alright?" he asked, when he could.

She blinked. "Are you alight?" he asked, again.

"My shawl?" she said, weakly.

Blinking he frowned. "Your shawl…?" he said, looking at her hand, which grasped it.

Covering her hand that held it, he looked back at her. "It right here in your hand. Now are you alright?" he said.

"Well, I am having trouble breathing. But then, you are on top of me," she said, weakly a half grin appearing on her face.

Jake looked at her for a second before he chuckled, "yes I guess you have a point," before the two sat up.

"Now are you sure you're alright?" he asked, as she looked at the horse, which was being held by the men.

"You saved… my shawl...," she said, looking at him.

Shaking her head she corrected, "My life…," blushing.

Smiling he chuckled. "Well I was aiming for the shawl, you were just on the other end," he said, and after a few seconds they started, laughing and he help her to her feet.

For a few seconds the two looked at each other in silence. "Well if you're ok and if there's…," he started then turned as the town clock began to chime the hour.

"…sorry I have to go!" he said, urgently rushing back to pick up his things and run off back to the school.

"WAIT!" she called after him.

A short while later Jake was in Sir Abraham's office being berated as usual. "…even came back! Not to mention cook tells me that the vegetables and other groceries you brought back were bruised and dirty!" he shouted from behind his desk while Jake stood silently before him eyes forward hands at his sides.

Jake remained silent for a second before answering, "sir I apologize for that but unforeseen…"

"I DON'T CARE FOR YOUR EXCUSES!" Abraham roared, just as there was a knock at the door.

"WHAT!" he roared, at the door.

After a few seconds, it opened and Joseph appeared. "Brother a Miss Michaels of Lady Magdalene's school to see you," he said.

At that, Sir Abraham frowned before regaining his seat. "Send her in," he said, quietly and a moment later the girl from before walked in a letter held in both hands.

After Jake and girl's eyes met noticed by Sir Abraham and she and she performed a curtsy. "Sir Abraham I apologize for my intrusion but I felt duty bound to return this letter that your errand boy left behind…" she said, holding up the letter.

"another blunder on his part,' Sir Abraham said, standing and took the letter from her.

"…but I am also here to thank this brave young man," she continued her hands slipping behind her back.

At that, Sir Abraham blinked. "'Thank him?'" he repeated.

Smiling she nodded. "Yes today while I was out with friends. A carthorse was spooked by a car backfiring. The animal and the cart attached to it nearly ran me down if not for this young man.

He tackled me to the side saving my life at the risk of his own. In his haste to avoid tardiness, he left before I could thank him and accidently left this letter on the sidewalk. It led me here and to who I owe my life," she said, keeping her face calm as she looked at Sir Abraham.

Sir Abraham returned her gaze before his shifted to Jake. "Is this the unforeseen event that you spoke?" he asked, and Jake nodded.

Sir Abraham looked at him for a moment before turning and returning to his seat behind his desk. "In light of this Jake you are dismissed, now get to your duties," he said, with a quick wave of his hand.

"Begging your pardon sir, but would you grant me permission to have this young man escort me back," Lily said, quickly.

Abraham looked at her and after a moment nodded. Jake bowed and turning offered his arm and after taking it, the two left the room. Under Joseph's watch, Jake led Lily down the hall and outside and after glancing out the window at them he gave a small smile before returning to his brother's office.

Upon entering, he saw his brother out of his chair and gazing out the window the letter open on his desk. "Very forward of that girl to come here. I will have to see her headmistress about it," he muttered as I closed the door.

"She seem like a good girl to me. And considering the circumstances…," Joseph said, before he was interrupted.

"Circumstances aside it was not her place!" his brother snapped turning to face Joseph.

Lowering his gaze Joseph changed the subject. "Who sent the letter? What was it about?" he asked, gesturing with his head.

Glancing down at it his brother pulled on his watch chain pulling his desk key out. "Nothing just a letter about mother, and personal business," he said, unlocking a drawer and slipping the letter inside.

As he did this Joseph said, "if it would be easier on you brother I would gladly go see Miss Magdalene myself tomorrow."

On the street with Lily beside him, Jake walked back to her school. "You didn't really need me to walk you half a block," he muttered and they look at each other.

"Well like I said, I wanted to thank you," Lily said.

"I think the actions you just did made was thanks enough, Lily," he said, and she looked at him surprise then realization in her eye.

"My friends said, my name outside the post office," she said, and chuckling he nodded lowering his gaze.

"I couldn't help but overhear I apologize for it, but either way Lily suits you. But judging from your accent I'd guess you were from America," he said, looking at her again.

Smiling again in smiled surprise Lily nodded. "Very good my father owns a prosperous cattle ranch in central Montana. While you have a strangely mixed accent, you aren't English even though you live and work here," she said.

Smiling again Jake nodded. "I had a feeling you were smart, but you're partially wrong I have both England and France in my blood. Though I am curious why a cattle king's daughter is here in England," he said.

At that, she shifted uncomfortably. "He has his reasons, as he would put it. But I must say you have the advantage over me. You know my full name and yet I only know your first," she said, and he shifted uncomfortably as they reached the front door of her school.

"This has been a lovely meeting and remeeting. I'd rather not put a shadow over it," he said, and bowing waved toward the door.

She looked at him for a moment before a smile on her face walked up the step of the building. "I hope that we meet again," he said, causing her to pause and look at him.

"I'm quite certain that we will," she said, before entering the building.

Later Jake and Wolf Heart were working alone in the kitchen while the cook snoozed in a chair by the corner. Wolf Heart at the moment was looking in the fridge as he put things away there. After closing the door he turned back to Jake whose attention was one the vegetables he was cutting and peeling for that night's dinner.

After walking over Wolf Heart muttered, "Top shelf some milk, some juice …maybe some cottage cheese, and some eggs… I can't remember what else," looking at Jake.

Not looking at him Jake muttered, "What kind of milk? How many bottles? What size were they? Was the bottles open or closed?

What kind of juice? How full was the bottle?

Cottage cheese or cream cheese? How many eggs was in the container?" and Wolf Heart remained silent.

At last, Jake looked at him. "Use this exercise to sharpen your awareness Wolf Heart. Because here it is just an exercise. Once we go back its life and death," he said, quietly and Wolf Heart's face fell.

Jabbing his thumb over his shoulder at the rack of dried plates Jake instructed, "Put those away. You have five seconds. How many plates, glasses, saucers, look this time!" still in his quite voice and after a second, Wolf Heart moved to do as he was told.

After he heard Wolf Heart open the cupboard door, he counted out the silence before muttering, "time and you're dead," and he heard the plates shift as Wolf Heart turned to him.

"Why you told me to look," Wolf Heart protested quietly.

"But not obviously. Next time do it while you put the plates away," Jake said, grinning at his silence before he put the plates in the cupboard.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. Returns

Over the next month things for the two returned to normal or what they would call normal. All the time Jake kept a close eye on Averson and DuCaun and the post for when they could head out again as he continued to train Wolf Heart in the midst of their chores. Wolf Heart grew in both skill and confidence despite that Jake had yet to teach him a single punch or kick.

As for Valiant, he grew under Jake's loving and tender care and a steady diet of caught mice and rats to strengthen him. Within a few days, he was making his attempts of his first flight between the rafters after Jake lifted him up to it until finally he was flying from one end to the other. By the end of the month, he was at full adulthood with a sleek strong body and came flying to and fro from the tower to roost in one of the rafters whenever Jake wasn't training him from a book on Falconry he had found in the library with various whistle commands with meat rewards.

In the meantime, Jake was surprised how often he found himself catching sight of Lily each time he went out. Though he enjoyed time he spent with her he had to shield her from some of the ugliness that started to be aroused towards him. The latest incident involved the previous group of young men throwing stones at him.

When one struck him on the head and drew blood, he had to hold her back from charging after the boys to attack them in retaliation. When he was able to calm her she walked away on his way back to his school, the boys had their fun again on an empty part of the street. However, it turned more fun for him when he caught one stone flying at him and spinning kicked another back to its thrower, the kids scattered, and after watching them scatter, Jake continued on doubting they'd bother him again.

When he got back to his tower room Wolf Heart was beside himself when he saw the light bruises and small trace of dried blood on the side of his head. "Jake what the hell happened?" he demanded pulling Jake into his near broken chair before getting water from the pitcher of water they were allowed to have.

Taking the sponge Jake began to clean the blood away. "I think it's getting around that I'm part Japanese. But I doubt anything this extreme or violent will happen again due to boyish fancies," he muttered then turned as both Henry and Nicolas entered after knocking.

Smiling Jake climbed to his feet. "It is good to see you again my friends," he said, as they glanced up at Valiant who eyeballed them scrutiny before continuing to preen himself.

"After your first meeting your reaction is understandable to him," Jake said, smiling up at Valiant.

"Had to put the door between us and him to stop him from attacking us, though I'm surprised you've managed to keep him from Sir Abraham this long," Henry muttered still eyeing the falcon.

"Well he's protective of me, and for right now he's only visiting, before he goes back to his new roost," Jake said, walking to open the French doors.

The two watched as he turned to the Falcon and after a series of whistles, the bird flew from the rafters out the doors, and into the night. "Where is he going?" Nicolas asked, going to Jake's side.

"To a roost I made for him on the roof it has good cover from the weather and he can easily go hunting from it. Now…," Jake said, placing his hand on Nicolas's shoulder.

"What brought you two up here another story? On the other hand, do you need help with your homework? Or perhaps a little bit of both?" he said, looking from one to another.

Later that night… "So how long are we going to do this?" Wolf Heart asked, as the two sat meditating face to face in Jake's darkened room.

When there was no reply he cracked, an eye open before staring wide-eyed when he saw Jake was gone. Again.

Eyes and ears trying the pierce the dark around him Wolf Heart climbed to his feet turning on the spot then just as suddenly as before he found himself in a choke. "When you hear all, and still know I'm coming," Jake whispered in Wolf Heart's ear as he grasped the arm around his neck gasping for air.

Suddenly the tension was loosened, the arm around his neck was retracted, and whipping around Wolf Heart stared when he saw nothing and no one. "What the hell did I get myself into?" he asked himself again.

The next day while Jake and Wolf Heart were hanging out the laundry to dry unwatched to teach anticipation Jake struck out through he sheets. Often the strikes got through and struck Wolf Heart but sometimes they were blocked. They only stopped when Jake and a few seconds later Wolf Heart heard Henry run up to them.

"Did you hear what happened last night?" he demanded excitement lacing his voice.

"What?" Jake asked, hanging up a series of towels and throwing a backhand into a sheet nicking Wolf Heart in the cheek.

"The owner of the house next door has returned! He also brought a heathen with him!" Henry said, in excitement not noticing the blow that Jake had thrown at Wolf Heart.

At once both Jake and Wolf Heart froze in what they were doing then slowly turned to face him faces hard. "What?" Henry asked, innocently.

With a sigh Jake said, "Henry many people would consider both me and Wolf Heart here to be pagans! I practice Shinto and have many of the same beliefs as Wolf Heart here who follows the same beliefs of his father's people," while he motioned to Wolf Heart.

At once Henry shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry about that?" he muttered.

After a few seconds, the two smiled and letting out a puff of air Jake shook his head. "It's alright. But I suggest you be careful when you use that word because the next person you use it on probably would not be so nice. What makes you think this other person that the owner brought with him is a heathen?" he said, hanging up more laundry.

At once Henry started "from some of the things I heard was brought in. One was a statue of a handsome man with four arms. One hand holding a trident another a drum. A cobra around his neck but raised up on one shoulder…"

"…meditating on a lion's pelt, the Lion's head facing forward," Jake said, slowly turning to face Henry frowning.

"Shiva…, the supreme king of the Hindu gods. What else was there?" he said, frowning.

After pausing for thought Henry continued with his descriptions, "Well I heard of two more pieces was ornate wooden carving with eight sides with a smaller one in the middle. A pattern of delicate webbing and animal carvings of a pig, dog, rabbit, horse, sheep, monkey, rat, rooster, oxen, snake, tiger, and dragon with a strange symbol in the middle.

The last that I heard of was of a carving of an orient dragon…,"

"How many toes did it have?" Jake asked, interrupting.

Henry blinked. "I think it was three," he said.

Jake was silent for a moment looking out at the distance before muttering, "I very much doubt this person who arrived with him is a heathen as you put it. But you best go before you get into trouble the bell is about to signal the end of lunch," and as soon as he said, it the bell rang.

When he was gone, Wolf Heart turned to Jake. "Why do you think this person isn't practicing another religion?" he asked.

For a few seconds Jake was silent. "Then he would be practicing three one statue the statue of the Hinduism king of the gods, a Chinese Zodiac, and a Japanese dragon. No religion mixes these cultures. No this person was probably well traveled through the Far East.

My mother had similar pieces. She displayed them in our home in Japan as art. This person must have bought similar pieces, but right now I think we have other issues to worry about," Jake said, when he saw Averon come toward them.

Walking forward to meet him Jake asked, "judging from thickness of a letter DuCaun posted this morning am I correct in guessing that you guys sent more money to our mutual friends?" he asked, and Averon nodded.

"Yes and I was wondering if you and Jason would want to leave for the coast again," he said.

After glancing at Wolf Heart and back, Jake nodded. "Then you better get ready to leave tonight," Averon said, before turning and leaving.

"Maybe this time you can also teach me some things of my fellow Blackfoot," Jake said, turning to continue his work and throwing a light punch into the sheet again.

Holding the spot where he had been struck Wolf Heart barked, "damn it I felt that!"

"Then feel it before it hits you and block it," Jake muttered back and Wolf Heart moaned.

Later as the sun was setting and with their story to Sir Abraham in place. Jake and Wolf Heart outfitted as they were the first time they had left and rode through Nottingham with Valiant flying above them. Once more heading for Trusthorpe and the coast.

Glancing at Jake as they rode out of the city Wolf Heart muttered, "I noticed somebody watching us from a window of the girl's school," and Jake glanced at him.

"Yes I saw that to and thought it was Lily," he said.

At that, Wolf Heart smiled. "And what is that grin all about?" Jake asked.

Laughing as he shook his head Wolf Herat said, "Nothing it's just that my brother has a girlfriend," and Jake looked at him.

"I do not, she just likes to go shopping," he defended.

Still laughing Wolf Heart retorted, "Oh come on then why do both of you have that idiotic look on your faces when you come back."

Sighing Jake shook his head. "I admit she's a pretty girl and I am attracted to her. But she doesn't even know my own last name," he said.

His laughter dying down Wolf Heart looked at his brother. "Because for understandable reasons you haven't told her. Brother I think even Henry could tell that your attraction to her was returned," he said.

Jake looked at him. "You think I have a chance?" he asked.

Shrugging Wolf Heart muttered, "maybe, if you stop thinking so low of her," then the both turned off the road as a car with a uniformed driver wearing a turban a pair of passengers shadowed in the back, and several trunks strapped to it went by.

"Now what can you tell me of that?" Jake asked, looking at Wolf Heart.

For a few seconds Wolf Heart was silent before he started. "Obviously a wealthy man just returned from a very long stay abroad. Probably lived there more than likely it was India from the look of his turban, he's old in age and the woman sitting next to him was more like a family member than a servant," he said, before looking at Jake who stared clapping.

"Brava brava fratello! However, you did get something's wrong," Jake said, smiling and Wolf Heart's eyebrows arched.

"For starters they did not come from India but Africa. Also, the woman was the mistress not the man who was a lascar as was the driver. Also the woman was black," Jake said, before urging Nighthawk forward and gave a whistle.

Wolf Heart was still for a couple seconds before turning his horse and following. "Ok I'll bite how you figured that out?" he said, smiling.

"Well before I do I wish I had a pen and paper so that you would sign it," Jake said as a cry from above answered it.

"Why?" Wolf Heart asked.

"Because when I answer you will say 'how could it be so obvious,'" he said and Wolf heart arch an eyebrow.

After a flutter of wings behind them and Valiant landing on Jake's opposite shoulder, he looked at Wolf Heart. "For starters part of the woman's hand was showing in the light, the trunks were stamped Africa not India. And when was a master ever less finely dressed then his servant," he said.

Almost at once Wolf Heart started to say, "how could it be so…," then froze remembering Jake's prediction and the two laughed at the simplicity and prediction.

Meanwhile the car drove into the city and after wondering through the streets, it stopped before the house next to the school. At once before the driver could climb out the back door was thrown opened and the woman quickly climbed from the car and rushed toward the front door of the well-lit house. In her haste she unaccustomly snapped orders to the driver to help bring the trunks in.

Throwing the door open she stormed in startling the man and doctor as they rushed out into the hall from where they had been in the drawing room. "You must be…," the man started to say with a smile forming.

"Where is she!" to woman interrupted snapping her full lips and narrow eyebrows in an expression of deep concern.

As she spoke she hastily pulling off her hat causing her long black hair to flow, free down just beyond her shoulders. Pulling off her coat showing more of her deep chocolate skin. As she did all this, she didn't take in the well-decorated rooms and entrance hall.

The man was silent for a second the pointed to the stairs. "Up there, second bedroom on the left," he said, and before he finished the woman was already racing up the stairs.

"Who was that?" the doctor asked.

"Her sister," the man said, simply.

"'_Her sister_,' but... she's... colored?" the doctor gasped out.

Once at the top, the woman followed the instructions she was given. She stopped at the right door pausing for a second, her hand on the knob. Then carefully she turned knob and opened to the darkened room beyond.

And there in a chair by an open window sat an almost haggard woman bathed by moonlight with long black hair and deep green eyes. That were filled with utter and complete sorrow as she gazed at the forest in the distance. However, the woman remembered times not long ago when the sharp edges were graceful with youth and beauty of a nymph, which she prayed silently, would soon return.

Her heart heavy with equal and same sorrow as the creature before her the woman stepped into the room. "Princess," she muttered.

At once, the other woman's head whipped around and she saw the intensity of her tears as well as the scabbed mark of where a bullet had grazed her forehead. At once, the woman at the door rushed forward to embrace her.

"Becky," the woman muttered in disbelief holding her close as if to reassure herself that she wasn't a figment of her imagination.

With soothing strokes through her hair Becky murmured, "its ok Sara, I'm here Sara, I'm here," Becky murmured as Sara cried into her shoulder.

When she was able to regain herself Sara sat back into the chair and Becky sat down on the bed. "I've failed him Becky, I am the worst mother in the world," Sara moaned her voice full of sorrow.

Her face falling Becky reached out to take her hand. "How have you failed him Sara? You love Jake with all your heart and he knows it. If anyone failed him, it's me, me who lived much of his life away from him out of fear that our family would fall into poverty again. Even though I wrote and called often, sent gifts at Christmas and his birthday I rarely visited," she said, reassuringly.

Sara looked at her before looking back out the window. "What kind of a mother can't remember her own child Becky? When Heero was killed… the pain I felt then… it's nothing compared to not remembering my own son's face. As hard as I try I can't remember, anything about him," Sara said.

"Everything of and from him was taken from me by the Nazis at the camp. And from what your letter told me about how both you and Ram Dass were in hiding. The Nazi's almost seemed to target our family, did they truly seize the mine?" she said, cradling the letter in her lap and Becky nodded.

"Yes they did though they now have to force men under guard to work it from what I'm told. Upon my arrival in London I was promised by a letter from the Prime Minster that when the war is won our property will be returned to us," Becky said, and Sara looked away.

"I think the only reason I'd keep it is to honor Papa after those monsters use it," Sara said.

For a moment, Becky was silent. "What did the doctor say?" she asked.

Face falling Sara murmured, "He says I have Retrograde Dissociative Systematized Amnesia due to Physical and Emotional Trauma. He can't say if I'll ever regain my memory," and Becky held her close again as the tears flowed once more.

"We must find him Becky… we must… if only to chase away my worst fears which has haunted my nightmares. That what happened to us has happened to him," Sara sobbed out and Becky fearing that to held her closer.

Feeling her own tears start to fall Becky murmured, "We will I swear it and at least we now know where to start looking," and Sara uttered a soft laugh.

An hour later Becky walked down stars where the man was waiting for her. "How is she?" he asked, when she reached the bottom.

After glancing at him she murmured, "She's a mother who can't remember her only child how do you think she is?" and the man's face fell.

After a few seconds, she shook her head before looking at him. "I'm sorry I'm a little upset about my sister and my nephew. Rebecca Williams Crewe," she said, offering her hand.

Smiling he took it. "Alastair Huntington," he said, just as Ram Dass came in.

After salaaming to her he asked, "Misses Sahib would you care for refreshment or a late supper?"

Smiling she walked over to the old man. "Ram Dass, you have been like a father to me and Sara. You are family you serve neither of us," she said, and the driver a younger Sikh came in.

Again, after salaaming her he murmured, "Misses Sahib your trunks have been unloaded," and she nodded.

"Thank you Sal and I apologize for my snapping at you before. Now help your father to bed," she instructed and after salaaming again helped his father away.

After watching the two men leave Alastair turned to Becky and was silent for a moment before he looked up the stairs in the direction of Sara's room. "She was so strong in the camp; she gave us all hope that despite everything done to her they could not break her. Then to organize the escape and carried it out almost flawlessly… if not for the courage of that man drawing the guards away from us. While she lay bleeding from that bullet grazing her forehead in my arms…," he said, looking away.

Becky smiled at that. "Sounds like her," she murmured nodding.

After a moment, he looked at her. "What hurts the most though is that one of the only things that kept her going all this time to just be ripped away by that bullet, as for the other man god knows. This is a woman who is rumored to be honored by the Allies for her efforts. As her sister you must have a recent photo of her son if just to ease her pain," he said, waving his hand as he turned.

Her eyes shifting to him she shook her head. "I'm ashamed to admit it but the last I saw him he was eight and wasn't able to grab much when me, Ram Dass, and Sal fled. We had to buy most of what we have when we arrived in London. Where I haven't been since me and Sara were children," she said before walking to a window and staring into the dark.

"We must find him, we must find Jake. And tomorrow we'll start right next door," she said after a moment.

Alistair turned back to look at her and nodded. In that moment, both made a solemn silent vow: to find the son of Sara Crewe Tanaka.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Lessons to Learn

In their camp in the forest Jake and Wolf Heart sat by their fire. Wolf Heart nursing his newly sore muscles. "What are you trying to do? Work me out to death?" he asked looking at Jake who sat across the fire from him wrapping a rope tightly around a long thick board a couple completed ones next to him.

Looking up from his work Jake asked, "Have you ever run as far or as fast?" and Valiant from his perch in the tree above let loose a cry as if to make the point.

"Oh shut it," Wolf Heart muttered at the falcon who began to preen himself almost smugly and Jake chuckled. "So what are you doing?"

Still wrapping the rope Jake grinned. "Making something for you to practice strikes on," he said and Wolf Heart couldn't help but grin himself. "But first I want to see what you got, first do you know what parts of the body you can strike with?" and the grin vanished.

"Yeah here… and here…," Wolf Heart said tapping a fist and an elbow.

Jake held his gaze for a second then smiling looked away. "That was expected you don't know much about that," he said and returned to his work.

"Then why don't you teach me."

Looking back up at him Jake finished tying the rope. After lowering it, he tapped both fists, his elbows, his knees, his shins, the tops of his feet, his heels, his shoulders, and finally the top of his head. At that, he blinked.

"So pretty much every part of the body?" and Jake nodded.

"Now why don't you tell me some more Blackfoot stories? Or how about more of the language, before we continue," Jake said and Wolf Heart smiled.

A short while later the two stood facing each other Jake wearing his uniform except for the mask. "Now remember I'm going to kill you. Now come at me with everything you got," Jake said as Wolf Heart shook himself itching for retribution.

"Ready for me?" he said then issued a cry hands going up. Jake didn't even blink as he stood waiting and Wolf Heart chuckling lowered his hands.

Suddenly Wolf Heart lashed out with his fist aiming for Jake's head. Jake easily ducked under it before blocking the backhand follow up. The next thing Wolf Heart knew he was flat on his back then on his stomach his arm locked out.

"Let's try again," Jake, said releasing the arm.

Wolf Heart climbed to his feet and raising both fists swung out. Leaning away from it, Jake shuffled back from the second swing then blocked the third. Grabbing that arm Jake threw him over his shoulder landing hard on the ground.

"You're telegraphing your punches, but not as bad as I thought. And your form could use some work. But remember you have to learn to fight with without thinking about it. Now show me your kicks," letting go of Wolf Heart who sprang up.

Face hard Wolf Heart turned to again Jake then with a cry kicked out at him. Easily dodging it Jake stepped to the side eyeing Wolf Heart as he threw another kick where he had been. Looking behind him Wolf Heart kicked behind him to keep Jake at bay and turning he got creative and mimicked a move that he saw Jake do and threw a roundhouse kick to his side.

Lifting his arm Jake allowed the blow to land and watched as Wolf Heart recovered. "Good!" he snapped smiling.

At that, Wolf Heart stared at him stunned. "What? You didn't even feel it!"

"It was still good," and Jake walked around him.

"How?"

"You didn't fall down."

Later the two stood before two of the boards panted into the ground held up by flat stones and Wolf Heart looked at Jake as he instructed, "now the secret to punch is not to come in like a windmill but straight out from the body…," and demonstrated. "and to put all your power in to just one inch of the hand," he finished taking Wolf Heart's fist and tapped two fingers against his knuckles then motioned.

Turning Wolf Heart raised his fists and punched the roped section of the post. "What are you some kind of girl!" Jake snapped and Wolf Heart glared at him.

Holding his gaze for a second Jake snapped, "You don't tap an enemy you hit him! And to do that your punch doesn't end here…," and he pressed his fist to the post in front of himself. "But back here!" and throwing a full punch breaking the post at its base and it fell heavily to the ground.

Gawking Wolf Heart looked from the post on the ground to Jake. "And always…always! Draw your fist back to guard! Now continue!" and Jake stepped back.

Wolf Heart stood still, after shooting a hard angry eye at Jake turned back to the post, and started punching the post again. Behind him, Jake grinned nodding his approval.

_Form was lousy but still a powerful punch_, he thought.

Over the next couple of days, Jake taught Wolf Heart as best he could on punching, kicking, throws, and joint locks by using the boards, a new form, and each other. When they went to bed at night just outside of Trusthorpe Jake lay awake thinking about the next day. The next morning his mind made up Jake woke before Wolf Heart and after waking him with a surprise (which Wolf Heart tried to resist) they sat down for breakfast.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Wolf Heart asked as Valiant fluttered down to Jake's shoulder after being called.

Jake smiled at the Falcon and gave him a strip of meat that he proceeded to scarf down. "Some striking exercises then we prepare, then I go into town," he answered looking back at the fire.

At that, Wolf Heart blinked. "Don't you mean we go into town?" he asked.

Shaking his head Jake shifted his eyes toward him. "No I mean I will go, you will stay here until nightfall. Then and only then you are to sneak though the town and onto the ship. I will be trying to stop you, I catch you, you fail."

Wolf Heart blinked. "Well you're obviously going to catch…," he started but was interrupted when Jake rapped him on the top of his head. "What was that for?"

"For not believing in yourself! This is has another purpose! And that is so I can see how much you've learned!" Jake snapped and Wolf Heart lowered his gaze.

"Any chance for you telling me how you did it?" and Wolf Heart look at Jake whose face-hardened like granite. "Well it was worth a shot."

Therefore, after the two did the exercises they sat cross-legged together in a newly built sweat lodge stripped naked but for strips of cloth over their laps. As Wolf Heart poured water on the heated rocks. Then slowly he raised his face, hands to the heavens, and began to chant and Jake in rapped attention watched and listened.

After that at the same spot where Wolf Heart had spied on Jake with the last of his incents Jake sat on his knees with Wolf Heart in front of him. He watched as Jake muttered a word every time he shifted his fingers into different positions and mimicking him. When they were done, Jake stripped to his loincloth and Wolf Heart to his underwear and both went under the waterfall to practice with a 360 blocking exercise and when they were done and dressed Jake left leading the horses alongside him.

Keeping his eye on the people around him after picked up the items that Averon had ordered. Jake left the horses at Bray's store before making his way down to the docks where _The Lion Heart_ was moored. Upon seeing him, a few hands on deck waved and Captain Winters turned.

"Jake!" he called dropping to the dock to meet him.

"It's good to see you again my friend," the two shook hands and Winters looked around then glanced at Valiant as he landed on Jake's shoulder.

"Where's Wolf Heart? And who is this?"

"This is Valiant a friend and our new messenger so he's got to get to know both you and Luis. As for Wolf Heart he's coming later, after we load up we'll leave when he gets here," and Winters arched an eyebrow in puzzlement. "I can't tell you why because it involves a blood oath I took, but please trust me, so please do this favor for me," and after a moment Winters nodded.

Later that night Jake scanned the area from his perch on the ship's mast hugging it close to it so not to give himself away. At a sound, he looked toward the docks and sighed shaking his head as he watched Wolf Heart start up the gang way and onto the ship. As Wolf Heart stepped on, he silently lowered a rope behind him and slid down it upside down.

Near the end, he stopped and gripping the rope with his legs as he hung behind Wolf Heart then dropped down flipping to his feet. In a flash, he had the boy in a choke. After a gasping cough, Wolf Heart at once dropped to one knee and threw Jake over his shoulder.

Going with it, Jake rolled across the deck to his feet and faced Wolf Heart both in a stance. "I taught you better! Why did you choose that route! A rookie soldier could have stopped you!" Jake snapped standing straight.

Standing straight Wolf Heart lowered his gaze. "Well spit it out!" Wolf heart mumbled something. "What?" and Jake frowned.

"I can't swim," Wolf Heart repeated looking up and Jake blinked.

"You can't… swim?" Jake repeated frowning mouth wide.

Wolf Heart nodded with a shrug. "I've been working for Abraham since I was young. He hardly gave me time off. Besides I lived in Nottingham, never saw an opportunity so I never saw the point to learn," and Jake's face fell into his hand.

"I wish you had told me, I would have given you lessons before but right now…Captain," Jake said pausing as Captain appeared from below.

"Are you done up here? We need to get under way," he said and at Jake's nod he barked, "OK you lazy sea dogs! Man the masts! Get those sails unfurled we sail in ten minutes!

"And you Wolf Heart," and he turned to look at him and the men scrambled out from below to fulfill their orders. "Be careful not to fall overboard," and he walked off.

"At least not until your first lesson," and Wolf Heart looked at Jake as they walked toward the nearest ratline.

"What do you mean?" he asked as Jake started to climb.

Looking at him through the ropes Jake. "I mean that when we reach the point to unload you're not getting to shore in one of the long boats."

Frowning Wolf Heart muttered, "Then how am I…," and stopped when realization hit him eyes going wide. "Are you crazy? You want me to swim to shore! I just told you…"

"You'll be in the water with the horses, I want you to watch them, mimic their movements. And don't worry I'll be near you in a boat. I won't let you drown," Jake interrupted before climbing higher up the ratline.

Eyes wide Wolf Heart watched him go. "Half the time I don't know if he's trying to teach me, or kill me. But at least I was able to get him off me."

"Who said that was my best! We'll spar more when we get to shore," and Wolf Heart looked up at him as he continued to climb higher and higher with the other sailors. Almost dreading what was to come when they reached the continent.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. Fight For Family

Bathed in the light of the north star from the window Sara sat on her bed her arms wrapped around her knees Sara sobbing at her loss into them. Then gentle caring hands laid themselves on her and thinking it was Becky ignored them.

"Sara, Sara look at me," said an equally kind and loving voice.

Blinking she raised her tear streaked face and saw a tall strong man whose face was in shadow. "Who are you?" she asked. The man looked at her for a few seconds then sat on the bed next to her and she stared as his face was revealed by the light of the star Polaris. He was a handsome man with oval skin with a shaved head and light goatee around his mouth.

Her heart swelled with a deep love she remembered so well. "Heero? But you're dead," she muttered and Heero took her hands in his as he smiled.

"I told you that I would always be here for you Sara, forever," he muttered and a small smile appeared on her face. "But where's our son? Where is he Sara?" as a pleading look crossed his face.

Her face filling with returned sorrow she shook her head. "I don't know…I don't even remember him Heero…I failed, I failed," he muttered face falling as he sobs started again.

Looking at her he slowly reached out and cupping her chin raised her tear streaked face to look at him. "You're strong Sara, so much stronger than me or however you thought you could be. And our son's strength comes from you…," he tried to comfort her and she shook her head.

"On your feet Little Soldier!" he snapped drawing her into him and on her knees. For a few seconds the two reunited lovers held each other tight as she kissed him over and over as if afraid to let him go. "I love you Sara, I always will no matter what, and I will always be here, and I know you'll find him," he said reassuringly.

Slowly opening her eyes, she was startled to find her arms wrapped around thin air. Franticly looking around she finally spotted him on the threshold of her room and the darkened hallway with another man with long hair that danced like it was caught by a light breeze. "Heero…" she muttered reaching for him.

"You must find him…," he muttered as they stepping back from the door disappearing into the shadows.

"Heero!" she shouted vaulting from the bed and out of the room. By the time, she reached the top of the stairs he was already walking out the door. "Heero! Don't leave me!" she shouted running down the stairs after him.

Throwing open the door she bolted into the streets after him. Only to find it deserted. Spinning on the spot, she searched for any sign of life finding none.

"Mamma?"

Turning she spied a lone figure walking down the street toward here. "Mamma?" it said again and she took a step closer.

"Jake?" she asked dropping to one knee and the figure stepped into the light. At once, she leapt back in surprised horror. He it was a boy but he had no face, no hair, no eyes, no ears, a shapeless mouth and nose.

"Mamma?" the boy said again stepping closer reaching for her.

Before she could say or do anything, a high cackle pierced the night and before her eyes, a shadow engulfed the boy. "No!" she screamed rushing forward hand out stretched. "Jake!" she screamed sitting bolt upright in bed her hand and arm stretched out in front of her the light from the rising sun pouring through the window.

Blinking away the dream, she scanned the room as pounding feet rushed toward the room. "Sara!" Becky barked coming into the room. Seeing the state of her sister Becky immediately went and held her tight muttering, "the dream again?"

Nodding Sara moaned, "Why does he torment me so? I loved him…so why?" and Becky held her tighter.

"Maybe he's trying to tell you something."

Sitting back Sara scrutinized her. "If that's true, then Jake is in danger. Maybe he doesn't even know it. How did the interview go the other day with headmaster from next door?"

Sighing Becky shook her head. "He's not there. I'm going to another school today in another town. And I'm not going to stop until I find him, I swear it," she pledged and Sara cocked a half smile.

Around the same time, that Sara woke up Jake woke with a sharp intake of breath and a slight jerk. Sitting up with a frown on his face, he glanced around the cave as the uneasy feeling started to ebb away. Looking over he watched Wolf Heart sleep for a couple seconds.

Then creeping forward woke him by clamping his hand over his mouth. At once, Wolf Heart's eyes jerked open and gripping Jake's wrist heaved him across from him. Going with it Jake used his momentum and threw him up and over him and rolling back came down on top and had him in a front choke.

"You're getting better, considering a couple months ago I had you from the go," he said getting up to walk out of the cave.

"Could have fooled me," Wolf Heart said standing and followed Jake out.

"What do you mean?" and Jake paused at the entrance of the cave.

"I mean I nearly drowned yesterday! And now you wake me up just before dawn!" he quietly snapped pointing to the brightening horizon.

Looking at it, Jake shook his head. "Sorry about that it just happened besides we usually wake up earlier than this."

"Yeah but I thought you said we'd get a little more sleep than usual?"

"And I meant it, I just woke up before I planned to…something happened," Jake said crossing his arms looking at the rising sun.

"What?"

Turning Jake looked at him. "I felt like someone walked over my grave," and Wolf Heart blinked.

"Don't start telling ghost stories, I might get nightmares from that alone," he said with a slight shiver.

Smiling Jake nodded. "Also what I saw yesterday was not you nearly drowning, but a boy who never swam. Swim waters that very few attempt. Now come on we have training to do," he said slapping Wolf Heart on the shoulder before walking down to the river.

Looking down at him Wolf Heart shrugged. "That's defiantly one way of thinking of it," then followed Jake through the forest and down to the river.

a short while later both boys were in the river in nothing but their underwear. their clothes hanging from a nearby tree. "'And…one…two…three, and…one…two…three,'" Jake repeated in French over and over as he brought Wolf Heart through the motions of a stroke as he held the boy up in the waist high water.

"'You make it sound almost like a dance,'" Wolf Heart regained his feet shaking water from his face.

"'In away it is only your partner is… the water,'" and frowning Jake turned and looked into the forest.

"'What…?'"

"Shhh!" and Jake raising his hand for silence and gripping Wolf Heart's shoulder edged them further into the water.

Scanning the shoreline Jake listened. Then though he showed no sign of it, his insides writhed in horror. As a group of German armed, soldiers stepped out of the underbrush in to sight.

At the sight of him the one who seemed to be leader who wore a black uniform. He was about the same height as Jake with sharp chiseled features with a knotted scar running down one side of his face. Lift his hat in greeting he revealed a short crop of blond hair.

"'Good day boys,'" he said in German a small smile on his face. Jake and Wolf Heart glanced at each other before looking back at them. "'Oh my apologizes, you probably don't understand…,'"

"'No I understand you, I speak a little German'" and Jake put a hand on Wolf Hearts shoulder to keep him quite.

At his words, the leader blinked and a few soldiers murmured in surprise in French. "'Well this is indeed a surprise, so smart and yet so young. I am Oberleutnant Meier do you live around here?'"

At that, Jake nodded. "'Yes we live in a farm no too far from here,'" nodding in the opposite direction as the resistance fighters.

"'Well you boys shouldn't be out here alone there are reports of terrorists in the area, so what are you doing out here?'" the officer muttered squatting down.

"'I was just giving my little brother here a swimming lesson."

Nodding the leader stood up. "'Well boys its best you get on home, we'll escort you,'" and Jake immediately saw the lie in his tone and face.

Smiling Jake nodded his mind racing on what to do. "'OK we'll be right out," and he turned to Wolf Heart who looked at him. Hold his gaze he held a breath before glancing at the water. Slowly Wolf Heart blinked.

"'Come on boy…,'" the leader started but never finished as both Jake and Wolf Heart turned and dived beneath the surface. Both swimming hard and fast under the surface as bullets hit the water around.

Once they reached the middle of the river, they arched back the down river and around a bend rising their heads above the surface on the same side the gunfire still ringing. Looking over in the same direction Jake motioning for him to be quite he silently crawled out of the river. "What do we do now?"

"You are waiting here!" Jake hissed quietly then started to move forward.

At once Wolf Heart seized his upper arm. "Are you nuts I'm…," he started to protest.

"You what to help me then stay here!" Jake interrupted with a sharp hiss looking at him. "You are not ready! Especially against armed men looking for you, so cover up and stay out of sight until I get you!" then disappeared into the brush.

From his cover Jake watched the soldiers as they broke up into groups of two and three. "'Should have grabbed or shot them from the beginning! If they haven't risen, yet they must be here somewhere! Find them!'" the officer barked pointing and the men rushed into the forest and Jake drew back.

From another point, he watched as a group of three soldiers walk down the path ignorant of his eyes watching them. After the last one walked past, he silently followed and before he could utter an alarm, had the man in a chokehold and dragged him into the bush. After the man was, hog-tied securely with his belt he quietly darted ahead of the other two and watched them come.

As the man in front was moving some tree branches out of the way, Jake leapt forward nailing him with a kick to the face. As the man dropped like a sack of potatoes Jake kicked away the gun of the second man and before he could cry out delivered a hard strike to the chest then to the face. Holding a stance Jake eyed them for a second then grabbed one and began to drag him away.

At another group of two as they passed under a tree as the one in the back passed Jake swung upside down holding onto the branch with his legs and grabbed the man in a choke. When the man went limp, he let him drop and as the other man turned, he followed and rolling across the ground grabbed a fist full of dirt and leaves and threw them in the man's face. Blinded the man threw a jab that Jake caught and grabbing his shoulder swung his legs up and wrapped them around the man's neck throwing him to the ground eyeing the forest as he choked the man out between his thighs until he went limp.

At another set of three with two behind Jake dropped behind them and turning they were both nailed with a spin kick to the face. Jake then leapt forward nailing the third with a sidekick to the face and he fell back out cold. Then dragged them off to the others.

On the last group before the officer, he stepped out behind them and let loose a series of whistles. At once they turned and he kicked their guns away and before they could do anything a cry issued out and Valiant dropped out of the sky and raked one of the man's faces with his talons. As the man screamed the other lashed out with his fist and deflecting it Jake locked out his wrist spun him around and flipped him off his feet.

At a sound, Jake looked up and saw the officer appear out of the thicket pistol drawn. In a blur of motion Jake had the man on his feet and locked his arm out behind him while drawing the man's pistol and pressing it to the man's head. "'Back off!'" he snapped in warning.

For a second the man looked at him then smiling Meier declared, "'You don't have the guts to shoot him.'"

For a few seconds Jake held his gaze. '"You're right, but I can shoot you in the knee!'" and before Meier could react he shot him in the knee and screaming the man dropped to the ground while Jake knocked out the man he was holding with a swipe of the pistol.

Turning the gun back on Meier who was rolling on the ground clutching his bleeding wound Jake advanced on him. When he reached it, Jake kicked the man's gun away before dropping the magazine and extra round before dropping the gun. Then dropping to one knee Jake examined the wound.

"'Now what kike?'" Meier said a murderous gleam in his eye.

Glaring at him Jake muttered, "'I don't know, but I don't think my friends would like you pointing that gun at me,'" glancing over the man's shoulder.

Arching an eyebrow Meier pulled a small pistol out from behind his back and pointed it at him. "'Really? And who are they?'" Meier gloated while Jake slowly raised his hands

Jake shrugged. "'Ask them yourself.'"

The officer continued to frown then froze as a gun cocked behind him. Turning he faced Luis and the rest of the resistance fighters. "'We'll give you a wild guess,'" Luis growled and the officer dropped his weapon and raised his hands.

Lowering his hands Jake let loose the breath he had been holding in great relief before climbing to his feet, "Where the hell were you guys?" and they looked at him.

"You and Wolf Heart woke before ze rest of us," Luis said as the rest of the men took the officer.

"And I told you pup, you got lucky last time, now like said were saving you," Jacque said.

Looking at him Jake face went hard then turned at footsteps. "Well then I must thank you for getting that one and saving my brother," Wolf Heart said coming up behind Jake.

"And another thing…don't forget his friends…," Jake walking to some underbrush and pushing it aside revealed the other tied up solders along with their weapons while Jacque and the officer stared.. "Now then are we going into the city today?" and Jake clapped his hands together.

Soon enough they were getting ready to head into the city with the soldiers tied together back to back. As Jake prepared he felt the officer's eyes boring eyes into him. "Is there something I can help you with?" he finally asked looking at him.

"You're the Pimpernel?" it wasn't a question but an accusation.

Resting his arm on one knee Jake glared back. "Maybe, maybe not."

"So a kike is coming over to help his fellow kike," and Jake's face grew harder.

At his name, being called Jake turned his head. "We're leaving soon," Luis said and Jake nodded.

Turning back to the officer Jake growled, "I'm just somebody doing what's right. And for the record I'm half Japanese not Jewish," then stood and walked away while the officer stared at him.

When he joined the group leaving for Paris, Wolf Heart asked him, "what's going to happen to them?"

Jake looked at him then glanced at Luis. The two held each other's gazes for a second then Luis turned away. "I'd rather not think about it," Jake muttered.

A few hours later with a few of the fighters made their way to Notre Dame playing the part of farmers coming to the city. As planned, they separated with the plan to meet up in the catacombs. And as agreed with Luis, Jake and Wolf Heart arrived at Notre Dame before noon and upon entry, Jake asked for confession by Father Luc.

Waiting anxiously in the confessional booth Jake went over things repeatedly in his mind. Then finally after what seemed like hours, he heard the sounds of someone sitting in the booth next to his and the slot slid back with a screen masking their faces. "'Bless me father for I will sin,'" Jake said masking his voice.

"'Tell me of this future sin my child.'"

Jake braced himself. "'I am a messenger from a traveler of the north seeking that which has been lost,'" and he heard Luc shift in his seat and inhale sharply.

Then slowly the reply came, "'I am a keeper sent from the south for I have what your master seeks,'" and the two looked at each other through the shadowed screen.

"'You know what must be done?'" Jake murmured.

Father Luc nodded. "'Yes to do it I must leave soon. Do you have any further instructions?'"

Jake nodded. "'Yes in the time of this visit and the next people may come to confess to you. They will say they have been sent by a messenger from the north and are seeking refuge. You will write their names and address down and on the next visit hide the list in a bible across from this booth, where I or another will retrieve it,'" he instructed.

After listening Luc was silent for a moment. "'Anything else?"

"'Yes,'" and taking breath Jake continued. "'We ask that you keep an ear and an eye out for news of a POW camp somewhere in France with British soldiers. If you hear anything you tell one of us on the next visit, now go you have a bell to pull.'"

"'Yes but before I go I have to say your messenger is getting quite famous here. As well as quite in demand."

Frowning Jake inquired, "'What do you mean?'"

"'You'll see I'll leave it for you here, tell your master luck from me,'" and with that he heard Luc climb from the booth.

After waiting a few seconds Jake followed, after retrieving the paper from his booth walked out of the Cathedral, and as they walked across, they heard the bells begin to toll. "'Now they know we're here,'" Wolf Heart muttered after the thirteenth toll.

Jake nodded. '"Yes now we wait until tonight, and see what comes of it.'"

Later that night in the catacombs Jake sat on his knees putting in the final touches of his uniform by lamp light. "You going alone?" turning Jake eyed Wolf Heart looking at him.

"Maybe," he muttered and he finished tying his armband.

Nodding Wolf Heart looked away. "Without somebody backing you up, without someone to keep watch."

Jake glanced at him for a second. "Well then you'd better put this on then," then tossed Wolf Heart a set of clothes who caught them in surprise. When he saw that, they were a uniform similar to Jake's. "I always intended for you to be with me, and I sewed that together for you. During the time, I was alone in the tower so I hope it fits.

"Now suit up, you're coming only if you do as I do and what I say when I say," and Wolf Heart stared.

"Was there another reason?"

Smiling Jake nodded. "Very good, yes if two of us me and there is a spy among them, they won't know who is who," he said then eyed Captain Luis as he walked toward them. "Did they find the place?" and he stood.

Nodding Captain Luis looked from one to the other. "Yes zey marked it just as you instructed. It's in Ze Marches district of ze city. I have men stationed on ze corners watching for trouble…," he informed them before he paused biting his lip as he frowned.

"Something wrong?" Jake inquired.

Exhaling he sighed, "Some of ze men came to me earlier, asking why we're doing zis? We're supposed to be fighting to save our country…"

"And you are," Jake interrupted and Luis paused. "You are fighting to save the post important part of your country. The people that you swore to protect, we've all heard the rumors, and we've all heard what Hitler says he has planned. These people need our help, and if we do nothing they won't survive."

For a few seconds the three stood in silence before Captain Luis nodded. "It's so strange; I've been a military officer for over ten years. And yet its takes a boy who is half Japanese to remind me zat my first duty is to ze people of this country zen the country itself, and now I must remind my men of zat also I must warn you…"

"I already know about the reward," and both stared at him as he pulled out the paper and started to unfold it. "After all when you're worth about five thousand deutsche marks, you have a right to know," and he showed the wanted poster to them.

Taking it from Jake, he looked at it then at the two of them again. "Good luck to ze both of you," then turned and left.

An hour and a half later both Jake in Wolf Heart in uniform looked over the end of a building. Across from them stood a building with a lamp burning brightly in one window. And on the frame of the front door was a wide white chalk mark.

"Could those men be any less obvious?" Jake murmured eyeing the men on each corner who were pretending to be either homeless men or prowlers. His eyes narrowed at a Nazi soldier in uniform.

"Well I doubt any Nazi's are trained to have you eyes brother," Wolf Heart muttered through his mask as they drew back.

Slowly Jake looked at him as they regained his feet. "Let's hope so, how's the uniform?"

He saw Wolf Heart smile. "It fits fine and I gotta say the mask makes me feel…cool," he said and Jake shook his head. "But how did you…?" he started then froze and realization came into his eye. "How many times did you sneak into my room?"

Smiling Jake patted his shoulder. "Enough," then walked along the roof picking up two sets of gardening claws.

Inside the house a woman with a gold Star of David on her chest fingering the locket around her neck. "'He's not coming. Put out the light,'" a voice said behind her and turning she faced the man coming up to stand behind her.

"'Just a little longer,'" she protested hope in her voice.

Sighing the man shook his head. "'We have been waiting here for over an hour the Elders are getting restless…,'" he started.

"'Well I'm sorry for that,'" a voice said interrupting and both jumped looking at the window.

At first, they saw nothing then a masked face appeared. "'Do you mind opening the window before we're spotted,'" it said again.

At once, the woman pushed the table aside and opened the window and Jake maneuvered inside. "'How did you…?'" the woman started to ask then froze as Wolf Heart followed closely.

"'Well that was a first…,'" Wolf Heart started laying the claws on the small table.

"'For both…,'" Jake interrupting making his voice similar to Wolf Heart's who looked at him. Through silent, a conversation passed between the two and Wolf Heart finally nodded.

Looking back at the woman who was looking from one to another. "'Trying to tell which one saved you?'" Jake asked. Still glancing she nodded. "'And that's the point, if you can't do you think if there's a spy among would,'" she thought for a second then slowly nodded in understanding.

"'Well now that you're here we mustn't keep the Elders waiting,'" the man said and both Jake and Wolf Heart nodded.

"'Yes they've waited long enough,'" Wolf Heart said and the small group walked into the other room.

Ten minutes later both Jake and Wolf Heart stood surround by people while the Elders sat at a table. "'…to teach our children and us to lie!'" a man in the back barked.

"'No! We're asking you to help us help you survive!'" Jake defended. Around them people murmured some nodding some shaking their heads. "'We've all heard the rumors! We've all heard Hitler's rants and his plans for your people!'"

"'And what guarantee do you give that if we do what you say that we will survive!'" a woman piped out.

Looking at her Wolf Heart sighed, "'We give no guarantee, not even one that you'll reach the coast,'" and people started murmuring again.

"'But right now there are people out there right now willing to risk their lives to save yours and your children,'" Jake put in and the murmuring continued and he saw a few of the Elder's look away in thought.

"'What proof do you have?'" looking over Jake eyed a man next to the man who spoke before. 'What proof do you have? That they plan to kill us all?'" he continued and Jake saw a few nod in agreement.

Taking a breath Jake asked, "'Was anyone here a farmer?'" and after a few looks of confusion several raised their hands and murmured the affirmative. "'Did any of you keep lives stock? Cows, Chickens, Sheep, Goats…?'" and a few nodded. After waiting a few seconds where he looked at each one Jake said, "'Tell me when you gathered your flocks and herds for market, did you tell them they were being led to the slaughter?'" and at once the room went silent.

"'These people are not gathering you all together so they know where you are. They…are…planning…to...kill you. They may use the young and strong for forced labor! But like when a chicken stops laying or a cow stops milking they too will be slaughtered!'" he continued looking around him. "'We're only asking that you find that courage and spirit that has kept your people and your faith alive and act! To save yourselves and the generations to come!'" he finished and the people around him began murmuring again.

As they did Wolf Heart leaned close and murmured in Blackfoot, "'That was a little harsh."

"'It had to be said,'" he returned then turned as one of the Elders stood.

Looking at him Jake saw that he was quite ancient with a clean-shaven face and parchment like skin. Breathing deeply he ran his fingers through his withdrawing silver hair.

With a solemn face, he looked at the people around him. "'We Jews have survived in the hardest of times. And now we are faced with another and maybe or gravest of extinctions. There for it maybe time for us to be saved by a new generation…including a new generation of Jews,'" he said softly as he eyes settled on some children that had wandered in to the room. "'How can we deny them the basic human right to exist. There for I recommend…that we accept this proposal,'" then sat down and the murmuring began again with a more positive affect.

After looking at him another Elder stood and said, "'with all due respect to Rabbi Levine, I am not in favor of this. We have no guarantee or even proof of what these…men are saying. I there for say we should wait," then sat down and again the murmuring continued.

"'I have something to say,'" and all eyes turned as the woman from before stood as he looked at the people around her. "'You all know me…and you all know what almost happened to me…but thanks to this…man though I'm not sure which," she continued waving a hand at Jake and Wolf Heart. "'This man saved many of our people already including my brother and his family then he came back to tell us and saved my life and my honor.

"'All at a great risk of his own and now he is risking it again to save us. And what do we do to honor the courage he has already shown. We debate…and doubt his words and honor…so it is my opinion…that I and my family join my brother in England,'" she finished and at once the man who had sat beside her sprang to his feet.

"'Anna…,'" he started to protest and at once she rounded on him.

"'Aaron you have known and loved me since I was a little girl with pig tails. So you should know that an opinion from me… is not negotiable,'" she said slowly in a hard tone and he froze. "'Now you have a choice, you either come with me and your children. Or you can remain here, without us,'" for a second the two looked at each other for a second then he lowered his gaze. "'When can you take us?'" she asked turning to look back at the two.

For a second Jake was silent. "'For those willing, tonight,'" he muttered and people looked at each other.

At once Anna faced the people. "'Who will join my family?'" she demanded of them. For a few seconds there was silence then slowly people stood with members of their family. "'Looks like you have passengers on your Underground Railroad,'" Anna said facing them.

Hold her gaze Jake nodded. "'For those coming this trip mark your armbands with this, return to your homes only things you can carry. Then go to Notre Dame where everything will be explained to you and don't worry people will be watching you and they'll see to it nothing happens. For those not coming but wish to come at a later visit we have instructions…,'" he started as Wolf Heart held out a set of red stickers.

"'But how will we know it's you?'"

Jake looked at the man who spoke. Then making up his mind fiddled with his armbands. "'By these marks,'" he said showing them his brands.

When Jake and Wolf Heart left by roof he paused. "Wait, before we go there's something I need to do," he said remembering.

At the corner the Nazi soldier stood turned on the spot looking back at the door where the people were coming out. "'What the heck are you doing?'" a voice said.

Nearly jumping out of his skin he turned and spied Jake on the lamppost above. "'Jake you nearly scared me to death,'" he said.

"'And what do you think you're going to do to the people you follow home dressed like that Pierre?'" Jake asked and Pierre blinked. "'Understandable why you chose it, but for right now lose as much of it as you can,'" and looking up Pierre flinched when he saw Jake was gone.

A short while later both Jake and Wolf Heart were across the street watching as the rest of the people came out of building where the meeting had been. When Anna and Aaron came out watched, them move down the sidewalk.

"Let's follow them," and Wolf Heart looked at him.

"Why?" he asked and Jake turned his head to look at him.

"No particular reason," he muttered before standing and silently darting across the roof.

So unbeknownst to the couple on the street both boys followed them from the shadows of the rooftops above. Stopping at a corner, they looked back and watched the couple continued down the sidewalk as they eyed the area around them.

"I think that they can go the rest of the way without us so let's…," Wolf Heart started as he stood but was halted as Jake seized his shoulder. Stopping him and turning saw the two soldiers Jake pointed out one smoking in a side alley.

"Wait here I'll deal with them," Jake muttered turning but stopped as Wolf Heart seized his upper arm and turned to look at him.

"I'm going with you," he snapped and for a few seconds Jake looked at him before he started to say something when Wolf Heart interrupted, "how am I going to get better if you won't let me try!" then walked past him.

Turning to watch him go Jake was silent for a few seconds then a smile appeared behind his mask. "Well done brother. If there is one thing I can teach it's to believe in yourself," then followed him.

From the shadows of the alley, Jake eyed the two soldiers at the mouth. As they turned their back to him to face the opening, he drew his knife. After flipping it through the air to catch it by the blade, he threw it at one whacking him in the back of the head by the handle.

As the man dropped, the other turned and Wolf Heart leapt out of his hiding spot seized him by his hair and pressed the edge of his knife to the man's throat. "'How would you like to keep your hair pal,'" Jake heard him hiss out before drawing the man further into the alley.

After they dealt with the soldier, they left for Notre Dame and a short while after they arrived Jake in his normal clothes stood on the cathedral between the two towers with Valiant on his shoulder. Leaning against the low wall Jake watched as more people made their way to the cathedral double doors and inside. Their guards not far behind them.

Standing straight, he turned and walked back into one of the towers. In the tall cavernous room where the bells hung above him stood a table with a rolled up note on it. Picking it up he urged Valiant onto one hand and tied it to one of his talons.

Running a finger along Valliant's belly, he muttered to him, "Get this to Captain Winters as fast as you can my friend. May blue skies be before you and the sun at your back," and sent the falcon flying into the night.

After watching the bird disappear into the gloom, he turned and saw Captain Luis the tower. "Zere all here, we need to get started," and nodding Jake followed him.

Walking down the spiraling tower stairs, they spied Wolf Heart at the base of the steps peering out into the main room through a crack in the bell tower door. "There's more than we thought there would be," he said turning to face them.

After glancing at him, Jake peered out himself. His eyes scanned the several rows of filled pews of families from eyeing mothers who comforted their wide-eyed, children to hard faced men. Before them stood Father Luc and the men that had followed them from the meetinghouse.

"There has to be at least a few hundred people out there. So Captain you want the honors of the first briefing?" Jake said rubbing his hands together facing the man.

For a few seconds the man looked at him then shook his head. "No zis honor I leave to you," he said motioning to the door.

Jake held his gaze for a few seconds before nodding and pushing the door open and stepping out and the room went silent. As all eyes turned to them as they walked to the front of the room.

Standing in the front of the room between the rows of pews Jake faced the crowd and taking a deep breath started, "'Welcome everybody my name is Edmond Dontess and I'm glad you all had the courage to take these steps for your survival. Now before we head out I have to lay down some ground rules that you all have to follow to the letter not only for your survival on your guards.

"'Rule one not one word in either Hebrew or Yiddish. Rule two _not one word in either Hebrew or Yiddish_. These two are the most important for you to follow one slip up and we are all dead.

Rule three as of now all holidays and religious ceremonies are put on hold until we reach a spot where it is safe to conduct them. Rule four and five now I know these are going to strike nerves but we're going to have to search both you and your belongings…,'" and at once there were cries of outrage from some of the men.

Raising his hands for silence Jake continued, "'…this is for your own safety as well as the rest of the group you will be traveling with. If any of you have anything that could give us away it would be fatal for both your life and the lives of the ones traveling with you…,'" he continued until he was interrupted again.

"'Then how will we be able to claim our possessions?'" a man called out.

Taking a breath Jake answered, "'For that we have two opinions. One they can remain here in the catacombs of Notre Dame under the care of Father Luc here,'" and Jake waved his hand toward Father Luc who stepped forward a smile on his face.

"'Which holds the lowest risk. The other is some of the men here dress as Nazi's and with forged papers escort it to our destination. Which holds a great risk for both the objects and the men hauling them,"' and the man lowered his face in thought.

"'Now for rule six again this is for your safety. But family members are going to have to be separated…,'" and again people's objections arose and mother's held their children close. "'I am sorry to say this but it's necessary because if family members are together it increases the chances of one of you giving something away it will endanger both your family and the people with you. So I'm sorry but this is a necessary percussion for their safety and theirs,'" he continued when silence fell again.

Looking at the people before them for a few seconds where they looked at once another with sadden faces. Knowing he was right. "'Now for this journey I must ask this of you and I am sorry to do it. But you must pretend for a short while to be what you are not, and never should be, and in a perfect world, I wouldn't even ask it of you,'" and the people turned to look at him.

"'Now Father Luc here has some Bibles, Rosaries, and list of prayers and hymns that you must memorize for this short trip and another thing some of you need a shave and a haircut,'" he finished.

A short while later Jake leaned against one of the pillars with Wolf Heart looking over the activity before them. "'You think this will work?'" Wolf Heart asked in Blackfoot.

After glancing at him Jake answered, "'I don't know it's too soon to tell,'" then straightened as Luis came close.

"'Were almost done here?"' he said and Jake nodded.

"'The transpiration set? And how many guards to a group?'" Jake inquired.

"'Yes one group will be on a train, while others will be going by trucks pretending to be farmers on their way home, while others who will be going down the Seine be hauling their possessions will be portending to be fishermen on the way to their boats,'" he informed them and Jake nodded before looking away.

"'What's wrong?'"

Looking back at him he shrugged, "'Some things happened that has convinced me that I need another weapon besides my bow, arrows, and knife.'"

At that, Luis frowned. "'I did offer you…,"'

"'Not a gun…it has to be something that I'm used to…something that I'm trained to use,'" Jake objected shaking his head in thought.

For few seconds both Luis and Wolf Heart was silent before Luis asked, "'You have something in mind?'"

Turning his eyes Jake looked at him. "'I was thinking of a pair of pipes or rods about this long that I can twist into a staff,'" and demonstrated with his hands.

A few hours later after brief hold up at the station, which put everyone on edge until Jake's and Wolf Hearts group, were able to board their train. From there the group separated to various parts of the train in smaller groups. A little over an hour later Jake was sitting in a seat in his compartment, eyes closed half asleep.

Beside him Anna eyed him as a man across from them murmured, "'Some kind of guard he is asleep like that.'"

"'Hush he's had…,'" Anna started before she was interrupted.

"'I am never that asleep when I'm surrounded by danger,'" Jake said opening his eyes looking at the man. The two held each other's gazes for a few seconds before the man lowered his and Jake looked at Anna as she looked out the window a sad expression on her face.

"'What's wrong?'" he asked placing a comforting hand on hers.

After looking at him her gaze returned to the window. "'I was just thinking about my family. Do you…,'" she started but was silenced as Jake squeezed her hand.

"'No I don't and I believe the less we know the better,'" he hissed then all turned to the door at the sound of the car door opening. Motioning for them to stay seated Jake got up and pressing against the wall peered out the window. And his eyes widened at the sight of the soldier's walking down the corridor.

"'What is it?'" the man asked.

"'Soldiers stay calm, and don't draw attention,'" Jake hissed as he quickly regaining his seat he seized a book and laid down pretending to read it.

Peering over the top of the book Jake watched as he turned a page the soldiers without even looking in the compartment passed them. When they were gone, he sat up keeping his eyes on the window.

"'What are they doing here?'" Anna demanded a small tremble going through her voice.

'"I'll see what I can find out,'" Jake said standing and leaving the compartment heading for the dining car. Along the way, he peered into other compartments with their charges in them sighing when they were pretending convincing enough to be calm. When he reached the right car, he glanced around at the people and the scattered soldiers here and there.

After sitting down at a table behind him a man was reading a menu, while Jake looked out a window. "'They got on at the last stop, their heading for the wall,'" a voice behind him muttered.

Closing his eyes Jake sighed picking up his menu. '"I was afraid of that, pass the word along. We're getting off at the next station,'" he instructed then left.

There for at the next station the groups disembarked from the train and made their way into a forested area. Once they were all assembled Jake, Wolf Heart, and the other fighters gathered to discuss what to do next.

"'How far do you think we are from where we are supposed to be?'" Jake asked and next to him, Antione thought rubbing his chin.

"'At best guest I would say that we're about ten miles away so it will take us several hours to walk there. I just hope that Misuser De Leon is still there when we arrive, with our next mode of transportation and your horses,'" he said.

Sighing Wolf Heart shook his head murmuring, "'Well we're not going to get there any faster by staying here.'"

Several hours later, the group stopped outside a small village that the train tracks passed through. After a quick discussion, Jake and Wolf Heart persuaded the other fighter to allow them to go into the village before the others. Therefore, after rubbing a small amount of dirt on their clothes and faces the two started down the dirt road.

In the village being as inconspicuous as possible, the two walked on the side walk of the cobble stone street. When they finally reached the station and after glancing around a sound drew their attention. Turning they saw two soldier's one with a good layer of mud on his back hassling an old farmer that had to be De Leon on a horse drawn cart loaded with baskets of fruits and vegetables their horses tied to the back.

Narrowing his eyes as he listed to the soldier's rants in German. Then snorted when he heard what had happened.

"'What? What's so funny?'" Wolf heart asked looking at him.

Trying to keep a straight face Jake leaned close. "'Well according to them a tomato fell from his cart he…,'" and he pointed at the soldier with the layer of mud on his back. "'Slipped on it and you know the rest,'" and after a few seconds of struggling Wolf Heart snorted.

As somebody started shouting, they turned back eyes widening. The soldiers had seized an edge of the cart and while De Leon screamed at them to stop, they gave a mighty heave. And with that effort, they tipped the cart onto its side spilling to contents all over the ground and with mighty screams spooked the horses with both of their horses breaking free.

Leaping into action, they darted into front of their horses and quickly started calming them down as the soldiers started to swagger away laughing. Glancing at Wolf Heart Jake nodded and acting as if Nighthawk was still spooked pulled him hard in front of the soldier's. Not looking where he was going the soldier with mud on him walked right into Nighthawks flanks.

Stumbling back from the impact, he lost his balance and fell head long into a pile of smelly substance. "Nighthawk sit!" he hissed in the horse's ear. And at once, he sat, right on the soldier's back.

While the people around them covered their laughter at the sight, the man struggled to get Nighthawk off him. "'GET THIS BEAST OFF ME!'" he screamed.

Pretending to pull hard on the rope attached to the horses harness Jake panted, "'I'm trying!'" just then the other soldier turning drew his pistol.

"'You either get that animal off him or I'll…,'" he started but was interrupted by Wolf Heart's horses back legs kicking out from out of nowhere and catching him full in the chest. He was launched off his feet and after rolling across the ground came to a stop clutching his chest with a moan of agony.

Turning back to Nighthawk, Jake gave another tug. "'Come on you naughty horse! Up!'" his voice full of the pretend effort.

As the horse climbed his feet, Jake turned Nighthawk around before going to the soldier as he pushed himself up. "'I'm so sorry sir you just never know what will happen when these animals are spooked,'" he said giving the man a hard but passible smile.

Not looking at him the man held up a finger. "'One more word and I'll shot you,'" then stalked over to where the other man lay moaning on the ground after helping him up they both limped away.

When they were gone, the people in the vicinity started laughing and Jake ran an affectionate hand along Nighthawk's neck. "That's my boy," he said in an undertone and horse nickered rubbing his head against him.

Turning Jake sighed as De Leon started picking up his goods after calming his horse. "'Let us help you,"' and he motioned for Wolf Heart to join him.

Walking forward the boys each got a grip on the cart and with a heave righted it. "'Merci boys,"' De Leon said gratefully.

Nodding Jake faced him. "'Anything salvageable?'" and started to help gather the fallen produce.

Glancing over at them, he shrugged. "'Some are some aren't I'll need to get a better look at them to be sure. But I gotta say you're something with that black monster. Took me most of the morning to get him calm enough to tie him to the cart,'" and De Leon eyed him.

Picking up his now full basket, he placed it in the back of the cart and eyed the people now returning to their business. "'Maybe because I smell like someone he knows, loves, and trusts,'" he answered his face turning back to De Leon.

Narrowing his eyes he asked, "'enough to ride him?'"

After giving De Leon a half grin Jake let loose a low whistle and after Nighthawk walked over swung on. "'Convinced?'" he asked dismounting after a few seconds where Nighthawk stood calmly.

After he glanced around De Leon leaned close. "'What happened why weren't you on the train?'"

After giving Nighthawk a comforting rub and glancing around to see if anyone was watching answered in a undertone, "'Soldiers got on the train we had to get off."

De Leon nodded in understanding. "'Where's everybody else?'"

"'In the forest outside the village. Do you want to go to them or us to come to you?'" Wolf Heart asked.

A short while later both Jake and Wolf Heart riding on their horses returned to the spot where they had left the others. After looking around the empty area Jake nodded and they dismounted. Eyes shifting left and right Wolf Heart gave low cooing whistle and slowly the people reappeared where Jake had spotted them. Glancing over he gave a small smile when he saw that Wolf Heart had at least spotted some of them.

"'Well what happened?'" Antione asked coming forward.

"'We found him he's going to meet us a few miles that way with his horse and cart before taking us the rest of the way to the coast. I suggest we move now and rest until he comes,'" Jake informed him pointing.

Frowning Antione muttered, "'horse and cart, he's got a truck why not use that?'"

"'To dame loud and leaves too big a trial to follow,'" Wolf Heart answered and Antione nodded.

After night fall at the spot Jake and Wolf Heart were leaving for their lookout spots when Jake paused when he saw people that had been convinced to stay and fight muttering to themselves. When they said that god was on their side one saw him looking at them and the rest turned when he pointed this out to the others.

"'Something wrong?'" one asked.

Slowly Jake shook his head. "'Nothing I just can't remember any time or war that God took a side,"' and that that the men frowned.

"'How can you say that. You really think that God would be on their side?'" one demanded.

Smiling Jake chuckled, "'allow me to answer your statement with a story. Once upon a time the Pope and the Chief Rabbi attend a boxing match. And as the fighters climb into the ring they see one of the fighters cross himself...,'" and he demonstrated.

"'Now the Chief Rabbi turns to the Pope and ask 'why did he do that? Does it mean something? and the Pope replied...,'" and Jake looked back at the man. "'...'not a God dame thing if the man can't fight','" and with that both Jake and Wolf Heart turned to leave the men to ponder his words.

As they left Wolf Heart glanced at him a small smile on his face. "'That coming from somebody tha believes in Magic and the Spirits?'" he commented with a wink.

after looking at him Jake mused, "'my beliefs are my own.'"

At the spot where De Leon had said he'd meet them Jake watched hidden from his look out spot for him. At the sound, his eyes shifted and sighed in relief De Leon appeared with his cart. Covering his mouth with his hands Jake made a cooing noise and the man stopped looking around.

Dropping down from his spot while Wolf Heart and Antione stepped out of the underbrush. "'Good to see you Antione,'" De Leon said dropping down and touching his finger to his forehead in greeting.

"'Merci Papa now we don't have much time, let's move out!'" Antione said and Jake turned to look at him in surprise as he leaned down in an unself-conscious gesture kissed the man on the lips. As Anna and the rest of the people came forward.

During their trip to the coat, Jake couldn't help but watch Antione with his father. How gentle he was and pride in his father's eye as he looked at his son. When they reached their destination and were greeted by Captain Luis, he had a good amount of envy in him.

"'Good to see you Captain how many got through?'" Jake inquired dismounting Nighthawk.

"'All of them,'" and Jake nodded.

"'How many did you convince to stay and fight?'"

"'About fifty,'" again Jake nodded.

"'I won't be so easy next time, so I think when the time comes either just me or me and Wolf Heart get them ourselves,'" he commented and Luis nodded before glancing up.

"'Good to see you again De Leon,'" he greeted and De Leon tapped his finger to his forehead in salute.

Jake was so caught up that he barely registered the flap of wings and turning raised his arm and Valiant landed on his arm. "It's good to see you again my friend," he muttered rubbing the bird along his breast.

A short while later Jake foot resting on a log as he leaned on his knee over looked the people being loaded into long boats. Turning his head at the sound of footsteps, he watched De Leon walk toward him. He watched as the old man come over to stand next to him.

"'I'm seeing it but I still don't believe it,'" he muttered and Jake looked back at the people and felt the man's eyes turn on him.

"'I couldn't help but notice how you looked at me and my son.'"

Feeling uncomfortable Jake glanced down. "'I'm ashamed to admit it but I was envious,'" he finally admitted after a few seconds.

"'Of what?'"

Raising his gaze he answered, "'The two of you.'"

"'Wh…,'" De Leon started then paused. "'Where is your Papa?'"

Looking at him Jake said, "'He was stabbed to death when I was five, right in front of me and my mother,'" and De Leon lowered his gaze.

"'Well my son has told me a lot about you…'" he started.

Jake interrupted, "'Like what?'" scrutinizing him.

Smiling De Leon continued, "'Like that you are half Japanese… you came over here looking for your mother… and his father,"' and he gestured to Wolf Heart. "'Then with the Pimpernel helped start all this…,'" and he waved his hand at the activity around him. "'So I just want you to know… and I know this will sound strange coming from me…but…I'm proud of you boy, and your welcome at my fire anytime,'" and he placed his hand on Jake's shoulder giving it an encouraging squeeze.

Blinking back a tear and patted the man's hand. "Dōmo arigatōgozai, Merci Bocu," he said in gratitude.

After they had finished loading and _The Lion Heart_ under way Jake was leaning against the bow eyes closed as his hair as it danced in the sea air. "Something bothering you Anna?" he asked and looked over his shoulder at her.

She smiled. "Ze rumors are true you do have eyes in the back of your head. And now zat I know you speak English I can practice with you. I just wish I could practice with the Pimpernel," and she walked forward and joined him at the bow.

"They have to be considering what we just did," and he smiled at her.

Again, she nodded then faced the channel water. "Apart of me feels like zis was a dream…I mean…am I really free or will I wake up once more in zat apartment that was full to the brim with people."

Looking at her for a couple seconds then Jake reached over and pinched her arm and she gave a yelp. "Well that answers that question," he muttered as she rubbed her arm staring hard at him before they both started laughing.

"But you're not free are you?" she stated and lowering his gaze he looked away. "I heard what zat man said to you…zat you keep crossing to find you mozer."

He was silent doe a few seconds before answering, "She was a British army nurse and a reported KIA when France fell. But I'm not going to stop until I find her, or her grave," he said looking at her.

Returning his gaze for a few seconds before looking back out at the water. "Well all I can say on zat is when my son is as old as you zat he has the same passion for his family as you have for yours."

After they docked and the passengers disembarked with a tearful reunion with Anna and her brother along with his family. When they were able to both Jake and Wolf Heart slipped away from the town like they did before and made camp in the forest for the night. And Jake resumed his training drills on Wolf Heart.

When they were done Jake slowly cooked their dinner over the fire while a moaning Wolf Heart rubbed his sore knuckles, feet, and limbs. "Well the good news is you're not hitting so much like a girl," Jake mused and Wolf Heart scowled at him.

"I'd respond to that but I don't want to get my face plowed in," Wolf Heart retorted and Jake chuckled. "At least I know that I'm better then you at something."

At that, Jake looked up at him. "Oh really what's that?"

Smiling Wolf Heart leaned closer. "Don't you remember, it was at your birthday when… I out shot both you and Alexander at archery," he reminded Jake his face falling a little.

A thoughtful expression came over his face and Jake sat back frowning. "How do you know I wasn't setting it up so that would happen?" he asked and Wolf Heart's smile faded a little.

"Are you saying you lost on purpose so I would beat him?" he muttered slowly.

"There's only one way to find out," Jake answered.

For a few seconds they looked at each other. "I'll make the arrow heads," Wolf Heart snapped.

"I'll set the target," and Jake climbed to his feet.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
